Segredos da mente
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes?
1. Capitulo I  O menino misterioso

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor:**Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo I - O menino misterioso.**

Gina Weasley entra silenciosamente na biblioteca, mas a vontade dela era gritar.

Desde o ano passado ela tinha criado uma situação chata entre ela e seus irmãos, o fato e que eles não poderiam deixar de vê-la como uma criancinha parecia a irritar cada vez mais, ela sempre ouvia isso, até mesmo quando ela mostrava ser capaz.

Quando ela era menor, ela não poderia jogar quadribol porque era pequena demais, uma menina fragil que se machucaria facilmente.

Seus irmãos nunca souberam que ela ia escondida no pomar para voar como ela queria até que ela se candidatou a apanhadora alguns anos atrás, Rony tinha perguntado onde ela tinha aprendido a voar ao que ela teve o prazer em dizer que usava as vassouras deles para voar todas as noites na Toca.

Os anos foram se passando e Gina foi mostrando a eles que ela não era apenas uma menina fragil, ela poderia se defender, até mesmo quando aquele idiota do Malfoy tentava paquerar ou a insultar, ela não aceitava desaforos como aquele e mostrava a seus irmãos que Gui tinha lhe ensinado a se denfender muito bem.

Então ano passado começou com o fato que seus irmãos pareciam ainda mais super-protetores e pareciam espantar qualquer menino que mostrasse interesse nela.

Ela não iria aceitar isso e quando Michael Conner a chamou para um encontro em Hogsmeade ela foi mais do que feliz em aceitar na frente dos irmãos dela.

Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi percebendo que Michael não era como ela imaginava.

Ela pensava que ele fosse um garoto gentil e agradavel, mas o tempo passou e o menino foi mostrando suas garras, quando Gina se recusava a se entregar como ele queria, ele dizia que ela era fria demais e uma semana depois ela ouviria rumores sobre ele entrando em uma sala vazia com alguma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

Embora Gina fingisse não se importar com as supostas traições do namorado, ela sentia seu temperamento quase explodir algumas noites, apenas o fato de que seus irmãos não aprovavam e que mantinha a menina ainda naquele namoro infrutifero.

Agora ela estava no seu sexto ano, o único irmão que ainda permanecia em Hogwarts era Rony e até mesmo ele não parecia se importar com o que Gina fazia ultimamente, não que a ruiva reclamava, enfim o irmão dela parecia perceber os sentimentos de Hermione para ele e ela apoiava sinceramente o namoro daqueles dois, ela tinha visto o quanto a indiferença do irmão dela tinha machucado sua amiga, mas agora que ele enfim tinha tirado a cabeça da areia, ela estava mais do que feliz em torcer pelo amor deles.

Ela caminha pelas estantes procurando os livros para sua tarefa, muitas vezes ela desejava que os livros tivessem a solução para os seus problemas da vida, mas ela sabia que algumas respostas não se encontrariam tão facilmente em meio as estantes da biblioteca.

Até mesmo livros mágicos não continham as respostas para como viver sua vida.

Foi percorrendo as inumeras estantes que ela o viu pela primeira vez.

No começo Gina pensou ser apenas um garoto, provavelmente um Corvinal, pois ele estava rodeado por livros, pilhas e mais pilhas pareciam formar torres em volta dele, ele era um pouco maior que ela e tinha cabelos negros que pareciam estar arrepiados por uma forte rajada de vento, Gina se vira para ver se Madame Pince tinha visto o estado que o menino mantinha seus preciosos livros, mas a bibliotecaria não seria vista em lugar algum.

Mas assim que Gina encara o menino, ela percebe que ela nunca o tinha visto na escola antes, o que era impressionante já que ela tinha uma memoria otima para se lembrar das pessoas.

Silenciosamente ela se aproxima dele e fala com uma voz suave.

-Ola -O menino parecia quase jogar o livro que estava lendo para longe e seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas pareciam se arregalar de forma incrivel -Desculpe se te assustei... Meu nome e Gina... Gina Weasley... -a ruiva encara o menino que abaixa a cabeça como se estivesse com vergonha -Me desculpe se te atrapalhei... Mas e que... Eu nunca tinha lhe visto aqui antes... -O menino ainda se mantinha em silencio ao que a ruiva parecia perder a paciencia, ela gostava de conversar e ter uma pessoa que não respondia parecia meio estressante para ela.

Foi então que ela ouve um murmurio, ela encara o menino que parecia assustado e volta seus olhos para o livro na mesa.

-Olha... Desculpe, eu estava zangada com uma pessoa e meio que descontei em você... Eu não queria ter... -Ela estava para colocar a mão no ombro do menino quando ele recua como se estivesse com medo -Mas o que... -Nisso eles ouvem um sino tocar, antes mesmo que Gina pudesse dizer algo o menino tinha desaparecido, ela encara onde ele estava a um minuto sem entender como ele tinha desaparecido assim.

No mesmo instante que ela estava para se virar e tentar esquecer sobre o menino estranho, ela nota um pergaminho rabiscado em cima de um livro.

Levantando o pergaminho, ela percebe que o livro que estava ali, era o livro que ela precisava para sua tarefa, olhando novamente para o pedaço de pergaminho, ela acha algo um tanto intrigante.

_Ola, me chamo Harry..._

Ela vira o pedaço de pergaminho, mas não tinha mais nada escrito, ela apenas guarda no bolso e vai em direção de Madame Pince que parecia a encarar com um olhar fixo.

Deixando a biblioteca com o livro em suas mãos, ela se perguntava quem era o estranho menino que estava escondido na biblioteca e como ele tinha desaparecido de repente?

Ela ainda estava ponderando sobre isso quando se esbarra em Luna que tinha o olhar sonhador de sempre.

-Oi Luna -a loira parecia encarar Gina fixamente antes de sorrir.

-Oi Gina... Vejo que você teve um encontro predestinado... -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha para a amiga que apenas sorri mais -Sei que vocês devem de estar confusos... Ele ainda mais, pois não conhece nada desse mundo... Mas sei que você vai ser boa para ele assim como ele vai ser bom para você... -a loira então parecia encarar algo no outro lado do corredor e sai andando apressada -tenho que caçar algumas elfas que parecem querer roubar os cargos das fadas do dente... Elas deveriam saber que elfas não tem asas -Antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a loira já tinha ido.

Suspirando pesadamente sobre os vários enigmas que estavam surgindo naquele dia, Gina resolve ir para o salão comunal, assim que ela se senta para começar a trabalhar na sua tarefa, o pergaminho cai de seu bolso e ela novamente encara o pergaminho como se fosse um misterio sem solução, quem era Harry? Seria o menino que ela se encontrou na biblioteca? Se fosse então por que ele não disse seu nome? Por que tinha tanto medo assim dela? Ela poderia ser um tanto temperamental, mas ela só estava curiosa por que nunca tinha o visto na escola antes.

Suspirando novamente, ela guarda o pergaminho entre seus livros e volta sua atenção para sua tarefa esperando fazer algo de produtivo naquele dia.

Mas logo sua mente começa a ser preenchida por dois olhos verdes esmeraldas que pareciam querer lhe dizer algo, ela não entendia o comportamento do menino e queria saber mais.

-Por que no nome de Merlin eu estou tão confusa? -Ela começa a bater a cabeça na mesa ao que Hermione fala com um sorriso.

-Se você precisava de ajuda na sua tarefa era só perguntar Gina -a ruiva encara a amiga que tinha acabado de chegar e força um sorriso.

-Não é sobre a tarefa que estou confusa... Mas os vários eventos estranhos que resolveram acontecer justo hoje que eu quero amaldiçoar alguém... -Sua mente instantaneamente se volta para Michael que foi rumorado estar tendo "afazeres" com uma menina nas masmorras.

-Michael novamente? Eu ainda não compreendo por que você continua com ele... Até ano passado eu entendia porque você queria dar uma lição nos seus irmãos... Mas agora não sei por que aguenta algo assim... -Gina levanta a cabeça da mesa e encara a amiga.

-De fato eu estou cogitando terminar tudo... Mas o que esta me frustrando não é ele... Mas... Outra pessoa -Hermione eleva uma sobrancelha ao que a ruiva suspira -Eu vi este menino hoje na biblioteca... Eu nunca tinha visto ele na escola antes e você sabe que sou boa em me lembrar das pessoas -então a ruiva começa a dizer tudo sobre o que sabia sobre seu curto encontro com o misterioso menino da Biblioteca.

**Homenagem:**

**Novos começos, novas fics..rsrs**

**Esta é uma fics que estava na minha cabeça estes tempos... Algumas pessoas aprovaram e estou postando agora... Estava querendo esperar para acabar as outras fics... Espero que vocês gostem delas e por favor... Comentem..rsrsrs**

**Faça um pobre autor de fics feliz...rsrs**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma menina importante para mim... Uma garota que se tornou uma amiga importante para a minha vida e desejo sempre estar ao lado dela...**

**Minha doce Sophie...**

**Ela é uma autora portuguesa maravilhosa... Caso queiram ler as fics dela... Procurem no meu profile o link dela...**

**Até qualquer dia pessoal..rsrs**


	2. Capitulo II  Quem é você?

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor:**Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo II - Quem é você?**

Uma semana se passou desde que Gina teve seu encontro com o misterioso menino da biblioteca, mas ela não estava pensando mais tanto sobre o menino misterioso que tinha os olhos mais lindos que pareciam a fascinar de alguma maneira.

Ela enfim criou coragem para dizer a Michael tudo o que sentia sobre o "namoro" deles ao que o menino nem parecia chocado, ao contrario, ele parecia dar graças por ter terminado, mas o que a incomodava era o que ele tinha dito.

_-Se é isso que você quer... Eu não vou estar perdendo nada mesmo -Ele parecia lançar um olhar de cima para baixo na ruiva e sorri maliciosamente -Embora você seja linda... Você não deve de ser tudo isso que eu ouço... -Antes mesmo que ele pudesse continuar ela tinha o amaldiçoado fortemente, que fez muitas meninas a aplaudir e caminha em direção da saida, ela ainda se perguntava como ela tinha passado tanto tempo com tal idiota._

Novamente ela estava na biblioteca procurando algum livro que a ajudasse a se esquecer do garoto que tinha a machucado, embora ela tinha se mostrado forte, aquele comentário tinha abalado sua mente.

Pessoas falavam sobre ela? Ela não era bonita? Que tipo de pessoa elas pensam que ela era?

Ela tinha seguido sempre o que sua mãe lhe ensinará, embora algumas vezes ela desejava fazer o oposto exato, ela e sua mãe sempre tinham um ponto em comum.

Uma bruxa deveria se entregar somente para o bruxo que ela amasse completamente.

Embora fosse um assunto um tanto incomodo para ambas as mulheres Weasleys, tanto Gina quanto sua mãe sempre foram unidas nesse tema e quase sempre conversavam sobre tudo que envolvesse namoro, a ruiva sabia que seus irmãos nunca a ouviriam e seu pai ficaria provavelmente envergonhado e tentaria mudar de assunto.

Ela estava passando novamente pelas estantes quando surpreendentemente ela o vê novamente.

Sentado com muitos livros a sua volta estava novamente o menino misterioso, ele parecia encarar ela rapidamente antes de voltar seus olhos para o livro, Gina estava para passar pela mesa dele sem dizer uma palavra quando nota o movimento do menino.

Embora ele não tivesse tirado os olhos do livro que estava lendo, ele parecia empurrar outro livro com uma mão na direção dela.

Intrigada com o comportamento do menino, Gina se aproxima e pega o livro.

_**História da magia.**_

Ela encara o menino com um olhar um tanto incredula, ele queria que ela lesse aquele livro?

Mas assim que ela abre o indice do livro, ela percebe que não era um livro relatando as inúmeras guerras dos duendes.

Mas um livro de História de bruxos famosos e lugares importantes para o mundo mágico.

Ela sempre tinha se interessado pela história de bruxos e de lugares distantes, quando ela tinha ido para o Egito, ela se prendeu nos braços de Gui e parecia ficar horas ouvindo sobre o irmão contando os antigos costumes de cada geração de faráos e sobre suas tumbas.

Ela encara o menino que ainda mantinha seus olhos no livro e fala em um sussurro.

-Obrigada -ela se senta na mesma mesa que ele e começa a ler o livro.

Mas a cada minuto que se passava, sua atenção iria para o menino ao seu lado, por que ele não dizia nada? Por que tinha tanto medo? Ela então pega o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho que ela achava que era dele e escreve rapidamente antes de empurrar o pergaminho pela mesa para ele.

Os olhos do menino vão para o pergaminho e para ela, Gina não tinha escrito nada demais, apenas a frase.

_Seu nome é Harry?_

O menino parecia ficar paralisado por um longo tempo antes dele pegar a pena e escrever uma única palavra.

Ele empurra o pergaminho novamente em direção da ruiva que olha rapidamente.

_Sim..._

Gina encara o menino ao seu lado, por que ele não diria nem mesmo uma simples palavra? Mas então ela resolve tentar se comunicar da forma que o menino parecia saber.

_Me chamo Gina Weasley..._

O menino encara o pergaminho rapidamente e parecia quase sorrir e escreve.

_Eu sei, você me disse..._

A ruiva parece corar diante daquela declaração, claro que ele sabia, ele não era surdo, talvez mudo.

_Eu nunca tinha te visto na escola antes... Você foi transferido?_

O menino parecia vacilar com aquela pergunta e Gina estava quase temendo que ele desaparecesse novamente, mas surpreendentemente o menino escreve novamente e entrega o pergaminho para ela.

_Nunca estive aqui, diretor me trouxe para aprender... Não fui transferido..._

A ruiva fica ainda mais confusa, como assim o diretor o trouxe para a escola para aprender? Ele não foi transferido, mas então onde ele deveria de estar?

Mil perguntas pareciam voar na mente da ruiva, mas ela não sabia qual perguntar para o menino, este encara a ruiva com um olhar triste e escreve rapidamente.

_Me desculpe..._

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, por que ele estava se desculpando?

_Por que...?_

Mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar de escrever o sino toca e um batalhão de pessoas pareciam entrar ao mesmo tempo na biblioteca, provavelmente os alunos saindo da aula de feitiços para estudar, ela estava para se virar para o menino quando descobre que ele tinha sumido novamente.

-Mas o que... ? -Nisso Hermione se senta ao lado da ruiva e fala.

-Gina... O que você esta fazendo com todos estes livros? -a ruiva encara a amiga sem entender, mas logo percebe o que ela queria falar.

Gina estava sentada onde o garoto misterioso estava com uma pilha de livros em volta, com certeza qualquer um pensaria que era a ruiva que tinha empilhado todos aqueles livros daquela forma.

-Não fui eu, Mione... Foi... Aquele menino que eu te falei -a morena parecia ficar confusa por um breve momento antes de ficar com os olhos largos.

-O menino misterioso que não falava nada e que desaparecia sem você perceber? -a morena parecia lançar um olhar estranho para a ruiva que apenas fica brava.

-Ele não era uma pessoa imaginaria Hermione -a ruiva então pega o pergaminho que estava ainda na mesa e mostra para a amiga -Uma pessoa imaginaria responderia por um pergaminho? -a morena pega o pergaminho e lê rapidamente as pequenas frases, no começo a morena fica confusa com o que lia, mas então fala.

-Mas eu nunca vi um garoto assim Gina... Sem falar que nunca ouvi falar de uma pessoa que foi trazida pelo proprio diretor para estudar na escola... -a morena parecia ficar pensativa ao que Gina pega o pedaço de pergaminho e encara novamente as palavras que o menino tinha escrito.

-Mas quem é você? -a ruiva murmura para si mesma, Hermione então começa a recolher os livros e levar para as estantes quando um pedaço de pergaminho cai na mesa novamente.

A ruiva no começo acha que era apenas uma página que tinha se descolado de um dos livros, mas então percebe que era outra coisa.

Era um poema.

_Mesmo que digam contra você..._

_Seja você..._

_Mesmo que machuquem com palavras..._

_Não se abaixe por nada..._

_Mesmo que tentem te contradizer..._

_Levante e seja você..._

_Não uma pessoa definida por outras..._

_Mas sua própria pessoa..._

_Lute e vença os desafios da vida..._

_Lute dia apos dia..._

_A vida e uma batalha sem fim..._

_Então lute pela felicidade que você sempre quis..._

Gina encara o pedaço de pergaminho atordoada, não apenas tinha descrito algo que ela precisava ouvir, mas tinha uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto antes, ela estava para baixo pelos comentários de Michael sobre ela manter a sua dignidade que ela se sentiu mau amada, ela não era uma pessoa mau amada, ela simplesmente tinha dignidade e não se entregaria facilmente apenas porque ele queria.

Com um olhar determinado, ela se levanta e começa a ajudar Hermione a guardar os livros, ela colocou tanto o pergaminho quanto o poema no seu bolso e começa a conversar em sussurros com a amiga sobre o livro que estava lendo.

Gina só perceberia que não tinha visto um pequeno "H" escrito no pergaminho quando estava para ir dormir e ela tinha pego para ler novamente o poema, ela se perguntava se tinha sido o misterioso Harry quem tinha escrito aquele poema.

Se tivesse sido, como ele compreendia ela tão bem? Como ele poderia saber o que ela tinha passado se nem mesmo ela estava certa de seus sentimentos?

Ela coloca os dois pergaminhos na mesa de cabeceira e murmura um Nox para sua varinha, quem sabe amanhã ela encontraria novamente Harry e descobrisse um pouco mais dos segredos daquele garoto que parecia a compreender tão bem.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga muito especial que fez aniversário estes dias..rsrs**

**Minha linda Amanda Danda_Corujinha..rsrsrs**

**Embora o presente veio meio atrasado... Espero que você goste dessa fics meu anjo...**

**Tudo de bom para vc...**

**até qualquer dia..rs**


	3. Capitulo III  Como você faz isso?

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo III - Como você faz isso?**

Nos próximos dias, muitas pessoas se perguntariam porque Gina Weasley parecia andar pelos corredores da biblioteca como se estivesse procurando algo e sair sem levar um livro.

Madame Pince no começo mantinha um olhar afiado para a ruiva, mas vendo que ela não estava perturbando seus preciosos livros, ela deixava a menina vagar pelos corredores.

Mas a ruiva tinha uma missão.

Ela queria saber mais sobre o tal Harry.

E ao que parecia, ela era a única que tinha visto o garoto.

Ela tinha perguntado até mesmo para Madame Pince se ela tinha visto o menino ao qual ela lhe lançou um olhar um tanto estranho e disse que não tinha memoria para ficar lembrando de cada aluno que entrava na "sua" biblioteca.

Então sempre que ela tinha uma aula vaga, ela iria para a biblioteca para tentar achar o garoto que ninguém conhecia, ninguém tinha visto, mas que ela sabia que era real.

-Oi Gina -a garota se vira para ver Luna que tinha um capacete com uma lente de aumento acoplado na sua cabeça, as lentes faziam os olhos cinzas da menina parecerem ainda maiores, mas ela mantinha o mesmo sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

-Oi Luna... O que esta fazendo? -Luna coloca um dedo nos lábios e murmura no ouvido da amiga.

-Estou tentando desvendar um misterio... -a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha, provavelmente era outra caçada maluca de Luna, ela era amiga da loira, mas ela tinha que convir que muitas das teorias que ela tinha eram completamente improvaveis.

-Que misterio Luna? -Gina pergunta em um sussurro ao que Luna aponta para um lugar.

A ruiva se vira e fica surpresa com o que viu.

Harry estava sentado em uma mesa há alguns metros dela.

Como ela não tinha o visto antes?

-Mas o que... ? -antes da ruiva pudesse dizer mais, Luna coloca uma mão em cima da boca dela e fala.

-Não o assuste Gina... Se você fizer movimentos bruscos você vai afugentá-lo -Gina encara a amiga incredula, ela estava tratando o menino como se fosse um dos animais misticos dela?

-Luna... -Mas a loira aponta para o menino que parecia encarar ambas fixamente, Luna estava se aproximando cautelosamente quando o menino parecia estremecer e antes que as meninas pudessem dizer algo.

Ele tinha desaparecido.

Gina fica com os olhos largos, Hermione estava sempre dizendo sobre ser impossivel aparatar em Hogwarts, embora o menino não tivesse produzido estalo algum, ele tinha claramente desaparecido em frente dela e de Luna.

-Quase... Um pouco mais e eu descobriria... Bem... Tentarei outro dia -ela se vira para Gina e fala com um sorriso -Peça desculpas para ele por mim Gina? Eu sei que posso o ter assustado um pouco... Mas sei que ele vai compreender se você explicar para ele -a ruiva estava processando o que a amiga tinha dito quando esta sai cantarolando no meio dos corredores ao que Madame Pince pede silencio.

-Como ele fez isso? -Gina se pergunta ao se sentar onde o menino tinha estado, ela pega alguns dos livros que estavam na mesa, muitos sobre magias avançadas e alguns sobre animais, mas quase todos sobre defesa e feitiços.

Ela se aconchega mais na cadeira e percebe que era realmente confortavel, ela fecha os olhos tentando pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido, por que Luna estava interessada no menino? Ela estava "interessada" nele? Por que ele ficou com medo quando os viu? Como ele desapareceu sendo que ela passou os ultimos seis anos ouvindo Hermione dizendo ser impossivel aparatar em Hogwarts?

Ela parecia sentir um conforto acima do normal e quando ela abre os olhos novamente, ela percebe que tinha anoitecido.

Ela tinha dormido na biblioteca.

Ela se vira para todos os lados para tentar achar Madame Pince, mas a bibliotecaria provavelmente já tinha partido.

Como ela não tinha percebido ela ali?

Alguns anos atrás os gêmeos tinham adormecido depois de ficar horas pesquisando sobre ingredientes para suas brincadeiras e Madame Pince literalmente jogou os dois para fora pelas orelhas dizendo que a sua biblioteca não era lugar para dormir.

Os gêmeos pagaram muitos doces para ela pegar alguns livros para eles pesquisarem no salão comunal, como eles não queriam estar na presença da bibliotecaria tão cedo.

Ela vai até a porta de entrada e esperava que estivesse aberta, mas assim que gira a maçaneta ela percebe que estava trancada.

Suspirando pesadamente ela volta para a cadeira que ela tinha dormido e lança um olhar mortifero para o que ela tinha descoberto agora ser uma poltrona de pelucia macia.

Se sentando novamente, ela começa a pensar no que fazer, ela não tinha suas coisas com ela para fazer as lições e ninguém apareceria até a manhã seguinte, ela estava para tentar achar algo para sair da situação quando percebe que estava sendo observada.

Gina sabia sobre os Elfos domesticos, quando Hermione tinha descoberto sobre as "pobres Criaturas" ela tinha tentado criar uma organização para libertar os elfos, só para ter uma verdadeira revolução ao qual os elfos ficaram uma semana sem "servir" a morena pelas suas ideias estravagantes.

Ela tinha ido na cozinha para convencer os elfos que a amiga não sabia das culturas deles e por isso acreditava que eles estavam sendo abusados.

Alguns dias depois Hermione tinha sumido por três horas e muitos grifinórios estavam ficando preocupados, Rony em especial queria armar um esquadrão de resgate quando a morena entrou no salão comunal e disse que os Elfos passaram o dia inteiro lhe contando sobre tudo que ela precisava descobrir sobre sua cultura.

Ela pensava que era algum elfo que estava limpando e ia perguntar se alguns deles poderiam ajudar ela a sair quando ouve uma voz suave dizer.

-Não tenha medo... Sou... Sou eu... Harry... -a ruiva poderia ver a figura do menino na sua frente, como ele tinha chego assim de repente? Como ela não tinha percebido ele antes?

Perguntas e mais perguntas pareciam voar em sua mente, mas Harry parecia se afastar dela a cada pergunta que surgia em sua mente.

-Espere... Como você chegou aqui? -o moreno parecia retroceder mais ainda, ela estava para segurar seu braço quando uma forte rajada a joga de volta para a poltrona.

-Desculpe... eu... Desculpe... -O menino começa a correr pelos corredores e Gina vai atrás dele, ela precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, ela não gostava de misterios e ele era um dos maiores que ela tinha encontrado.

Embora Harry tivesse a estranha habilidade de desaparecer, ele não parecia conseguir fazer isso agora e isso era uma vantagem para Gina, crescendo com seis irmãos, ela aprendeu a ser rapida e estava quase alcançando o menino quando ela ouve um riso.

Sem perder o folego, a ruiva pega a varinha e aponta para onde ela tinha ouvido a risada, ela não poderia ver quem era, mas sabia que tinha alguém ali.

Harry parecia ter parado e encarava a ruiva com os olhos largos, ele estava se aproximando dela quando a ruiva se vira para ele.

-Quem esta aqui com você Harry? Como você desaparece daquela forma? Eu não gosto de não saber das coisas... Principalmente quando eu... -a ruiva parecia se tocar do que estava a ponto de dizer e cora furiosamente, ela encara Harry que parecia corar também, ela só desejava que ele não soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, uma mão cai em seu ombro fazendo ela gritar de forma estridente, Harry parecia quase fugir correndo novamente quando uma voz gentil fala para ambos.

-Acalme-se os dois... Harry não precisa se preocupar -Gina se vira para ver o diretor sorrindo para ela, a ruiva cora ainda mais ao perceber que estava apontando a varinha para o diretor.

-Me... Me desculpe diretor... Eu não... Eu não sabia... -o diretor solta uma risada silenciosa e fala.

-Não um começo da manhã que eu faço frequentemente, mas as vezes algumas mudanças podem ser para bem -ele encara a ruiva com um olhar fixo que fez ela corar ainda mais -Posso lhe perguntar o que esta lhe privando de um bom sono em sua cama? -Gina suspira pesadamente e se vira para encarar Harry que ainda se mantinha longe deles.

-Eu... Eu dormi... -a ruiva cora ao imaginar que desculpa mais esfarrapada, mas o diretor parecia sorrir ainda mais e fala.

-Uma coisa natural de se acontecer, principalmente quando esta tentando montar um quebra cabeças particularmente dificil, me lembro de uma vez que ganhei um quebra cabeça dimensional de meu irmão Aberforth... Eu poderia jurar que aquelas mil e duzentas peças formariam um modelo do big bang, mas qual foi minha surpresa em encontrar uma cabra no final -de repente Gina se assusta ao que Harry fica entre ela e o diretor, ela estava para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando vê o olhar intenso que Harry estava dando para o diretor.

Os dois pareciam ficar naquela batalha por um longo tempo, parecia horas, mas eram apenas alguns segundos quando o diretor desvia os olhos e fala.

-Devo uma desculpa para ambos... Creio que deixei a minha curiosidade assumir novamente e posso ter cometido um erro... Me desculpe Harry e Ginevra -Gina fica eriçada ao ouvir o nome completo, tinha horas que ela se perguntava o que sua mãe tinha na cabeça para colocar aquele nome nela.

Harry ainda mantinha a postura defensiva, mas Gina se perguntava o porque, o diretor não estava fazendo nada.

Para a surpresa da ruiva, Harry segura sua mão, no começo ela ia apartar, mas sua mão parecia se ajustar a mão dele, ele se vira e força um sorriso pequeno, ela fica surpresa com o gesto, sem o semblante carregado ou com medo, ele ficava ainda mais lindo, ela estava para perguntar o que ele ia fazer quando ela sente uma sensação de vento a envolvendo, quando ela se dá conta ambos estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória.

Gina praticamente salta longe dele e o encara incredula, aquela não era uma aparatação, ela não se sentia como se tivesse sido esprimida por um tubo fino, ela não sentia nenhuma das sensações que ela sentia quando seu pai a aparatou em casa uma vez.

Ela encara o menino que parecia encarar o salão comunal com um interesse ainda maior, ele caminha calmamente entre as poltronas e as mesas, ele toca a lareira como se estivesse se lembrando de algo, Gina se aproxima dele e fala.

-Como você faz isso Harry? -o moreno parecia sair do seu transe e se afasta dela.

-Tenho... Tenho que ir... -Novamente a voz de sussurro, aquele garoto realmente estava a frustrando, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não conseguia dizer o que ela sentia por ele, ele era diferente de qualquer menino que ela tinha conhecido, tudo bem que a maioria dos meninos que ela tinha conhecido eram machistas, egoistas que não a respeitavam como ela merecia, mas não era apenas o ar misterioso dele que a fascinava, era algo mais, algo escondido em seus olhos.

-Posso... Posso te ver de novo? -ela murmura para ele, no começo ela pensava que isso o assustaria, mas ele parecia ficar com um sorriso pequeno, não o sorriso forçado que ele tinha usado antes, este parecia iluminar seus olhos de forma que parecia a hipnotizar.

-Eu... Eu gostaria disso... -Ele aperta a mão dela e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele tinha sumido novamente, ela se senta em uma poltrona e segura uma almofada no rosto e deixa sair um grito frustrado, como ele tinha feito isso? Quem era este misterioso Harry?

Assim que ela retira a almofada do rosto, ela nota o pequeno papel em sua mão, como ela não tinha percebido isso antes?

Desdobrando o pedaço de papel, ela percebe que era um horario, mas do que?

Cansada de tantas perguntas sem respostas, ela sobe para o dormitorio onde ela se prepara para dormir, embora seu breve "cochilo" na biblioteca a tivesse deixado eletrica, a sua corrida atrás de Harry, seu encontro com o diretor, Harry agindo de forma estranha e aparecendo no salão comunal sem ela saber como parecia cansar o seu cerebro.

Ela estava para apagar a sua varinha quando olha novamente para o pergaminho.

Percebendo as horas ela se toca do que era.

Os horários que ele apareceria na Biblioteca.

Com um sorriso final, ela apaga a varinha e tenta descansar, quem sabe amanhã ela conseguiria algumas respostas daquele menino.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma menina que tem um lugar muito especial em meu coração... ela esta fazendo aniversario hoje então estou desejando todas as felicidades do mundo para ela hoje... minha doce anjinha aninha..rsrsrs**

**você é uma pessoa importante para minha vida meu doce anjo.. te amo com todo coração..**

**se divirta hoje.. seja feliz e aproveite...**

**te adoro linda..rs**


	4. Capitulo IV  Descoberta

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo IV - Descoberta.**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acorda com alguém a tremendo fortemente, ela estava para gritar para deixarem ela em paz quando ouve a voz de Hermione.

-Acorda Gina... Você precisa acordar se não vai perder o café... E ainda quero saber onde a senhorita se meteu ontem a noite... Eu fiquei te esperando até depois do toque de recolher... Você sabe que como monitora chefe eu deveria assegurar que todos os estudantes estão nos dormitorios... -Mas a fala da menina e cortada quando Gina joga o travesseiro na cara dela.

-Hermione eu estou semi-consciente, não estou interessada em metade do que diz... Eu apaguei na biblioteca e fiquei presa, não tinha como voltar aqui e de repente algumas coisas aconteceram que eu ainda não compreendo e estou tentando colocar meu cerebro para funcionar, então você espera eu tomar um banho para me reorganizar e talvez... TALVEZ eu te conte o que aconteceu ontem a noite -a morena encara a amiga atordoada ao que Gina aproveita para entrar no banheiro e tomar uma ducha rapida.

Saindo para ir para o café, a ruiva não se esquece de pegar o horario que Harry tinha lhe dado na noite anterior, embora tudo aquilo parecesse um sonho louco, ela sabia que era real.

E iria descobrir exatamente quem era aquele garoto.

Com Hermione ao seu lado, Gina foi contando o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, sobre encontrar com o misterioso Harry, sobre adormecer na cadeira que misteriosamente virou uma poltrona de pelucia, sobre acordar no meio da noite na biblioteca e o fato que Madame Pince não tinha visto ela lá, Harry aparecendo e ela correndo atrás dele por toda a biblioteca, o diretor e a estranha reação que Harry teve e como eles sairam da biblioteca.

Gina poderia ver os olhos de Hermione indo de curiosidade, para divertimento, censura e incredulidade ao fato que ela lhe disse que o menino tinha aparatado com ela para o salão comunal.

Hermione tinha dito inumeras vezes que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, estava escrito em Hogwarts uma historia sobre este fato em negrito, Não havia forma alguma de uma pessoa aparatar na escola, ainda mais tão facilmente como Gina descreveu.

-Você tem certeza que não sonhou tudo isso? -Hermione pergunta pela quinta vez e a ruiva parecia estar perdendo a paciencia.

-Hermione... O fato que algo esta escrito em um livro não significa que seja completamente impossivel... Você sabe que muitas coisas improvaveis acontecem no mundo da magia... Se lembra do conto de Harry Potter? -Gina cora ao usar aquele modelo, ela tinha sido apaixonada pelo héroi desde os três anos de idade quando Gui lhe contará sobre a história do menino-que-sobreviveu, estranhamente depois de alguns anos o ministerio parecia lançar historias sobre o menino e depois de um tempo ele parecia cair no esquecimento, ninguém parecia saber onde ele estava ou o que estava fazendo, ele deveria ter vindo para Hogwarts, mas nunca tinha aparecido na escola, depois de um tempo o conto de Harry Potter se tornou mais uma lenda urbana do que uma pessoa real.

-Eu sei Gina... -Hermione fala meio a contragosto, embora fosse comprovado que o menino tinha sobrevivido a uma maldição mortal, ela nunca o conheceu para saber a verdade, mas ai dizer que um garoto tinha aparatado em Hogwarts era outra historia.

Ambas ficaram discutindo até chegar no salão principal, Hermione ainda defendia os fatos e as verdades dos livros enquanto Gina discutia sobre o que poderia se tornar improvavel com o passar do tempo.

Afinal, o conto da bela adormecida dos trouxas era nada mais do que uma historia bruxa onde um mago enciumado atordoou a sua amada e foi morto pelos moradores, ninguém conseguia acordar a mulher até que um bruxo chegou na cidade e se encantou com a beleza da menina e a acordou com um beijo.

-Uma discussão interessante -as duas se surpreendem ao que Luna se senta ao lado de Gina -Sempre achei que alguns fatos são questionaveis até que novos fatos sejam apresentados... Nada é completamente igual ao que dizem... -a loira encara as duas meninas e sorri -Um fato intrigante que eu quero descobrir e se o menino estava mesmo aparantando na escola ou se ele usava um metodo alternativo... Elfos domesticos são conhecidos por se transportar pelo castelo sem serem vistos... Seria ele uma mistura de bruxo com elfos? Não sei... -Nisso Hermione encara a loira com um olhar incredulo e fala.

-Não existe tal coisa como meio bruxo e meio elfo... Isso seria... Isso é... -Gina apenas treme a cabeça e começa a comer, aquelas duas nunca poderiam concordar com nada, apenas alguns anos quando ambas eram apaixonadas por Rony.

-Quase que me esqueci... Você pediu desculpas a ele Gina? -a ruiva encara a amiga tentando se lembrar do que ela estava falando quando se lembra do "amigo".

-Não tive muito tempo para conversar com ele ontem Luna... Mas vou me encontrar com ele hoje.. -ela se levanta rapidamente com o horario na mão, ela poderia o ver se ela fosse rapidamente.

-Onde você vai Gina? -Hermione pergunta com uma sobrancelha elevada ao que a ruiva a encara de forma confusa.

-Onde mais eu iria? Na biblioteca... -Nisso a morena segura sua mão e fala.

-Talvez você devesse falar com Rony sobre isso... Ele ficou realmente preocupado ontem por você ter sumido... Se o diretor não tivesse aparecido e dito que você estava bem... -Nisso Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Quando foi que o diretor disse para o Rony onde eu estava? -Hermione fica ainda mais confusa e fala.

-Um pouco antes do toque de recolher... Rony estava prestes a sair quando o diretor apareceu no retrato da mulher gorda e disse que você estava em boa companhia e que voltaria para o dormitorio logo... Ele queria ficar esperando você... Mas logo o sono se tornou forte demais... -Gina parecia ficar ainda mais suspeita, Harry e o diretor tinham a encontrado muito depois do toque de recolher, então como ele pode avisar Rony que ela estava segura?

Esta parecia ser mais uma pergunta que ela faria para Harry.

Ela se levanta e vai até onde Rony estava e o abraça, no começo o irmão dela queria se livrar do abraço, mas ela fala no ouvido dele.

-Não se preocupe Rony... Eu estou bem e pode mandar aquela coruja para os gêmeos e o resto dos nossos irmãos dizendo que dei um pé na bunda do Conner... Estou indo na biblioteca agora, pois tenho algumas coisas para pesquisar esta bem? -o ruivo apenas sorri para a irmã e ela sai em direção do seu destino.

Muitas perguntas rodeavam a cabeça da ruiva, ela não conseguia compreender como Harry estava fazendo tudo isso, parecia que a vida dela estava cheia de misterios sem fim, assim que ela chega na biblioteca ela vacila.

Não porque estivesse com medo, mas o fato e que ela queria tentar entender o que se passava com Harry, o fato que ele demonstrava medo sempre que ela avançava parecia ser um fator bem ruim, ela não poderia ser a menina agressiva que ela era, ela tinha que ser paciente e isso era algo que ela não era famosa por ser.

Suspirando pesadamente ela entra na Biblioteca e começa a procurar pelo menino, não demorou muito e ela o encontrou, sentado em uma mesa longe de todos e rodeado de livros.

Parecia ser uma cena comum para ela.

-Oi... -ela fala suavemente, mas até mesmo um simples oi parecia o endurecer completamente -Como você esta hoje? -Ele parecia empurrar um pergaminho para ela.

Eles voltaram ao estagio do pergaminho.

_Vou bem e você?_

Ela queria gritar, por que ele estava dando este tratamento silencioso se ontem ele tinha conseguido conversar com ela?

_Por que você não fala comigo?_

A pena dela quase tinha furado o pergaminho, sua paciencia já estava se esgotando, ela não tinha se prometido na porta que tentaria ser paciente?

_Me desculpe..._

Novamente as desculpas, por que ele se desculpava tanto? Por que não poderia ser um garoto normal que ela parecia ter uma paixão incontrolável?

Harry cora furiosamente ao que a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha, o que tinha causado isso?

_Eu que peço desculpas... Eu provavelmente estou perdendo a minha paciencia de novo... Mas e que você é um misterio para mim..._

O menino encara o pergaminho por um longo tempo e Gina se perguntava se ele iria sumir, mas logo ele começa a escrever.

Gina se perguntava o que tanto ele escrevia, mas assim que termina, ele encara ela por um longo tempo antes de entregar o pergaminho, isso parecia duplicar a curiosidade dela, o que ele queria contar?

_Desculpe se eu sou um enigma para você... Eu nunca quis deixar você confusa... E que... Eu nunca conversei com ninguém antes do professor Dumbledore me trazer aqui... Fiquei um bom tempo no... Em um lugar ruim... Eu via pessoas e ouvia coisas... Mas nunca poderia falar com ninguém... Mas então o diretor me trouxe aqui, falou que eu precisava aprender a ser quem eu era... Mas as vezes é tudo muito confuso... Os alunos... Professores... As vezes eu não consigo pensar completamente... Muitas pessoas... Muitos pen..._

Gina poderia ver algumas partes onde ele tinha riscado ou que tinha parado de escrever, ela se vira para ele que corava ainda mais.

_Me desculpe por ser tão intrometida... Eu nunca... Eu só..._

Gina deixa a pena cair e estava para sair correndo, o menino provavelmente tinha passado por um inferno na vida e ela estava o tratando como se ele fosse um misterio que ela queria entender, muitas vezes os seus pais diziam que ela era curiosa demais para o seu proprio bem, mas a maioria das vezes ela não se importou porque eles sempre sorriam para ela por descobrir algo que ela queria saber.

Mas vendo a dor que o menino na frente dela passou, anos de solidão, sem ninguém para conversar, ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer em ver e ouvir as pessoas mas nunca interagir, mas ela poderia ver que aquilo tinha sido um sofrimento para ele.

Ela estava para se levantar e deixar ele sozinho novamente quando surpreendentemente ele segura sua mão e fala em um sussurro.

-Por favor... Não vá... -Naquele momento alguém deve de ter entrado na biblioteca, pois uma rajada de vento soprou naquele mesmo instante fazendo o cabelo do menino se levantar e revelar uma estranha cicatriz.

Gina encarou chocada aquela cicatriz, fazia anos que ela não ouvia alguém dizer sobre o menino que tinha sobrevivido a maldição mortal com apenas uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, ela poderia ter o usado como exemplo esta manhã mesmo com Hermione sobre fatos improvaveis.

Mas ela jamais sonhou que o seu héroi do passado estivesse ali, bem em frente dela com os olhos largos, provavelmente percebendo que ela tinha descoberto.

Harry Potter solta a mão de Gina e estava para desaparecer, agora era ele que queria sumir, mas então ela coloca uma mão no ombro dele, os dois se encaram durante um longo tempo ao que Gina apenas se senta na cadeira ao lado e pega um livro para começar a ler, o menino no começo não compreende ao que ela pega a pena e escreve algo e empurra o pergaminho para ele.

_Podemos conversar sobre o que descobri?_

Harry encara a pergunta por um longo tempo antes de suspirar pesadamente e escrever uma única palavra.

_Sim._

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma leitora muito especial que adoro por demais... minha querida Mila Pink..resrsr**

**quanto tempo ne linda? infelizmente estou sem net e estou acessando de uma lan de um amigo.. mas não me esqueci de vc não linda..rsrs **

**Este capitulo vai para esta minha linda amiga que amo de paixão de todo o coração..rsrs**

**te adoro lindinha..rsrs**


	5. Capitulo V  A história dele

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo V - A história dele.**

O tempo foi passando e Gina parecia construir uma amizade interessante com Harry.

Eles ainda conversavam a maioria das vezes atraves de pergaminhos, mas ela sabia que ele precisava do tempo dele para criar confiança.

Depois da revelação de quem ele era, Gina parou de perguntar onde ele tinha ido, muitas vezes ela especulou onde ele tinha ido, mas ele sempre pareceu aflito com isso e eventualmente ela percebeu que ela não precisava saber.

Ela seria amiga dele.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi aprendendo algumas coisas dele sem perceber.

Ele não gostava do ministerio.

Quando ela comentou que seu pai trabalhava no ministerio, ele ficou rigido e parecia encarar qualquer coisa mais ela, quando ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido, ele forçou um sorriso e disse nada.

Ele era poderoso, ela não sabia como ele poderia fazer a aparatação estranha que ele fazia, ela tinha contado a teoria de Luna ao qual ele soltou uma gostosa risada.

Tinha sido a primeira vez que ela ouviu ele rir.

Mas então ela viu alguns dias atrás ele chamando e colocando os livros de volta nas estantes.

Sem usar a varinha.

Ela tinha perguntado sobre isso, ao que ele parecia confuso, quando ela lhe contou que quase ninguém conseguiria fazer magia sem varinha, ele tinha dado de ombros e murmurado.

-Eu sempre fiz assim... -a ruiva passou a observar melhor o amigo, mas ela tentava ser sutil, sempre que ela o encarava fixamente, ele parecia ficar incomodo e desaparecia sem dar tempo para ela dizer nada.

Lentamente ele parecia mostrar um lado que ela não conhecia, ele era gentil e carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo era sutil e cauteloso, ele não parecia saber demonstrar completamente o que sentia, mas as vezes ele agia como se realmente a entendesse.

Como um dia que Rony estava sendo particularmente teimoso perguntando o porque ela passava tanto tempo na biblioteca e se ela estava se encontrando com algum menino.

Quando ela lhe disse que não era da conta dele, ele jogou o cartão do irmão mais velho e disse que ela precisava ser protegida.

A ruiva tinha lançado um feitiço no irmão e caminhado completamente as cegas até a biblioteca onde ela despejou toda a raiva e frustração do seu irmão em Harry, o menino pareceu no começo como se estivesse em dor, mas quando a raiva de Gina começou a evaporar, Harry simplesmente a abraçou.

No começo ela ficou chocada, ele nunca dava iniciativas em toques e agora ele a abraçava de forma carinhosa que a fazia se sentir protegida e amada completamente.

Ele enxuga as lágrimas dela e sorri, ela estava para o agradecer quando o sino toca e ele desaparece.

Esta era outra coisa que ela se perguntava sobre Harry.

Ele desaparecia sempre que alguém entrasse na biblioteca, embora Luna também tivesse visto Harry, até mesmo a loira teve que confessar que só o tinha visto duas vezes e que ele tinha desaparecido ambas as vezes sem deixar ela falar uma palavra.

Hermione era outro caso, embora ela ainda estivesse curiosa sobre o menino, ela se recusava terminantemente a aceitar que o menino fosse tão poderoso como Gina tentou descrever, claro que a ruiva não contou que era "O Harry Potter", ela percebeu que não queria que os outros soubessem desse detalhe, Harry teve uma vida sofrida, embora ela não soubesse, ela sabia que o amigo gostava da sua privacidade.

Ela entrou naquele dia para conversar com o amigo quando se surpreende ao encontrar o diretor ao inves de Harry.

-Uma boa tarde senhorita Weasley -Gina no começo não sabia o que fazer até que o diretor lhe indicou uma cadeira -Sei que deve de estar esperando Harry... Mas creio que hoje ele esteja... Indisposto... -O diretor parecia envelhecer ao que Gina suspira, ela tinha visto que o amigo andava meio estranho, mas ela pensou que era apenas uma gripe e que ele logo estaria bem.

-Eu posso visitá-lo diretor? -o velho diretor parecia considerar a pergunta quando ele suspira e fala.

-Uma visita sua poderia ser uma benção e ao mesmo tempo uma maldição para ele agora senhorita Weasley -Os olhos de Gina pareciam queimar diante daquela frase e ela se levanta com raiva.

-Eu nunca faria nada para machucar o Harry diretor, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos... -o diretor eleva uma mão e a silencia, Gina ainda manda um olhar gelido para o diretor que suspira novamente.

-Não creio que seja por sua culpa Srta Weasley... Mas de fato isso envolve a magia do Sr Potter -foi nesse momento que Gina percebeu que o diretor estava sendo sério, sempre que eles se viam, o diretor chamava Harry pelo primeiro nome, quando ele era sério sobre algo que envolvia o amigo dela, ele o chamava de Sr Potter.

-Mas por que isso? O que esta acontecendo com ele? -O diretor suspira novamente e faz um gesto para que ela o siga.

-Talvez ele fique chateado comigo... Mas talvez seja hora de você aprender o que aconteceu com o Sr Potter... -Gina eleva uma sobrancelha ao que o diretor a conduz para o escritorio dele.

-Não sei se seria certo... -O diretor se vira para ela que completa -Sei de algumas coisas que eu observei... Ele é poderoso, ele não gosta de ficar perto das pessoas e de alguma forma o ministerio fez algo que o deixou com medo... -vendo os olhos do diretor, ela logo completa -sempre que eu falava algo sobre o ministerio, ele parecia endurecer, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo ruim, quando eu perguntava o que estava acontecendo, ele forçaria um sorriso e me diria que não foi nada... -o diretor parecia sorrir tristemente e chama uma bacia que estava em seu armario.

-Primeiramente devo dizer que você esta certa em todas as suas suposições, mas os medos do jovem Sr Potter vão mais fundo do que poderia se imaginar -ele começa a retirar algumas lembranças e coloca na penseira -Primeiramente devo de lhe contar sobre algo que aconteceu alguns meses atrás... Você deve de estar ciente que o nosso mundo estava em guerra não? -Gina cabeceou.

Ela tinha ouvido falar da guerra, embora ninguém em Hogwarts sabia o que estava acontecendo, boatos diziam que comensais da morte estavam agitados e causando muitos problemas, alguns até mesmo reinvidicaram que Voldemort tinha voltado, mas logo tudo voltou ao silencio e ninguém parecia querer comentar sobre a tal guerra que acontecia fora dos muros da escola.

-Ouvi minha mãe dizer nesse verão que as coisas estavam saindo fora do controle... Mas ela se certificava que ninguém escutasse... -Dumbledore cabeceia e suspira.

-Parece ter sido a decisão certa a ser feita, realmente uma guerra estava acontecendo fora dos muros da escola, Voldemort estava causando problemas novamente, tentamos manter Hogwarts longe dessa guerra o máximo possivel por isso que mantivemos as historias da guerra abafadas dentro do castelo... Mas enquanto isso acontecia o nosso jovem Harry estava lutando contra as forças de Voldemort -os olhos de Gina voam largos, o Harry, o menino timido que ela conhecia tinha entrado em uma guerra louca?

Não era possivel.

-Infelizmente eu só descobri o que aconteceu com ele a pouco tempo... Ao que parece quando Harry tinha cinco anos, os guardiões legais dele estavam transtornados com seus poderes e queriam o abandonar, mas o ministro localizou a familia e conseguiram a tutela do menino e o levaram para o ministerio, ali, eles descobriram um fato interessante... Harry tinha desenvolvido um certo poder que atraiu a ambição de muitos -o diretor suspira pesadamente e se aconchega melhor na sua poltrona -Você esta familiarizada com a palavra Legimência? -os olhos da ruiva voam largos e ela cabeceia.

-Gui me contou... Que muitas maldições que ele teve que quebrar eram uma mistura de maldições e legimência... Alguns objetos pareciam ler a mente das pessoas antes de criar seus medos para matar os ladrões... -Alvo cabeceia e fala.

-Exatamente... Legimência e a habilidade de olhar pelas recordações das pessoas e seus pensamentos... O fato e que Harry teve um certo talento com este tipo de magia, eu devo dizer que era mais uma herança familiar, sua mãe Lilian Evans, tinha o mesmo poder, muito embora no caso de Lilian o poder dela era ativado atraves do toque... Mas para colocar de uma forma simples qualquer pessoa no raio de cinco metros de Harry, teria seus pensamentos lidos por ele... Ele não o faz de forma propositada... Mas a magia dele não poderia ser contida... O ministro Fudge descobriu sobre este talento e usou o jovem Harry como um detector de verdades e mentiras, Harry teve que ir a funções ministeriais disfarçado como um companheiro do ministro e ele fazia Harry descobrir os segredos das pessoas... Mas o que Fudge não sabia era que Harry não lia apenas os pensamentos... Ele estava guardando as mémorias de todas as pessoas que ele entrava em contato... -Os olhos de Gina voam largos, ela sempre se perguntava porque o amigo desaparecia quando outras pessoas se aproximavam, ela cora ao pensar que ele sabia sobre a paixonite que ela sentia por ele, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso, se o que o diretor dizia era verdade ele tinha sofrido mais do que ele deveria.

Mas então o choque veio quando ela percebeu o que o diretor estava dizendo.

-Ele... Ele enfrentou... Você-sabe-quem? -Os olhos do diretor pareciam perder o brilho e ele suspira.

-Sim... Quando o jovem Harry enfrentou Voldemort... Ele entrou na mente do homem que matou seus pais... Ele viu muito mais atrocidades do que um menino da idade dele deveria... Sua mente estava tão descontrolada que Voldemort nunca teve uma chance contra o Harry... Quando eu o encontrei... Ele estava tão descontrolado... Se eu não tivesse meus escudos de Oclumência no lugar não creio que poderia ter conseguido falar diretamente com ele... -Gina sentia o mundo dela desmoronar, ela sempre se sentiu segura em Hogwarts, embora ela sabia da guerra e que os irmãos provavelmente estariam nela, ela nunca se perguntou o que estava realmente acontecendo no mundo lá fora, mas agora perceber que alguém tão proximo foi tocada por tal mal, parecia acordar algo dentro dela.

-Eu preciso vê-lo -o diretor cabeceia ao que Fawkes solta doces notas melodiosas, Gina se surpreende ao ver a Fênix e mais ainda quando ele voa para ela e oferece sua cauda, assim que Gina toca um sentimento morno parecia a envolver e logo ela desaparece em um redemoinho de chamas.

O diretor encara a penseira por um longo tempo e suspira, talvez ele mostraria outro dia sobre o passado do menino.

O quarto que Fawkes a trouxe era estranho, o lugar era completamente branco, não existia nada a não ser uma cama onde o menino estava deitado em uma posição fetal.

-Ele te contou... -Ela ouviu ele murmurar, ela se aproxima e se senta na cama ao lado dele.

-Sim... Ele me contou... -o menino parecia ficar ainda mais rigido ao que ele parecia chorar.

-Eu vou entender... Que você não vai querer mais falar comigo... -Gina fica surpresa ao que ele continua sem deixar ela falar -Afinal... Eu sou um monstro... Eu invado a privacidade das pessoas... O que eu vejo... Tudo que eu tenho que... -Harry então se surpreende ao que Gina o abraça e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu jamais poderia o abandonar Harry... Eu... -o moreno vira seus olhos para ela, dois olhos brilhantes carregados de poder, mas não era um poder assustador que ela via, mas algo mais poderoso que a envolvia completamente.

Sem perceber o que fazia e nem se importando, ela o beijou.

No começo ele fica sem reação, ele nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes, era como se o poder que ele carregava dentro dele, todas as memorias que ele tinha, fossem substituidas por algo mais forte, mais intenso, ele não poderia ouvir os pensamentos dela, ele não conseguia mais sofrer com as memorias.

Logo ele estava correspondendo ao beijo com tal paixão que no começo assustou um pouco a ruiva, mas a medida que ela ia sentindo os sentimentos que ele estava colocando naquele simples gesto, ela percebeu que não se importava, ela não tinha medo, Harry estava a fazendo sentir completamente amada.

Quando o beijo se quebra, a ruiva sorri para ele e fala.

-Acho que você não sabia que eu faria isso... -ela encara o menino que parecia estremecer, provavelmente o seu "poder" tinha voltado -Eu não tenho nada a esconder de você Harry... Eu quero poder te conhecer... Assim como você me conhece... -o moreno parecia estremecer e fala suavemente.

-Você pode não gostar de mim depois de ouvir o que eu tive que fazer... -a ruiva o puxa de forma delicada e coloca a cabeça dele em seu colo e começa a passar os dedos de forma suave pelo cabelo dele.

-Você sabe o que penso Harry... Sabe que eu não vou te deixar... Agora entendo o porque você corava sempre que eu pensava que estava apaixonada por você... Mas embora você saiba o que se passa na minha cabeça... Você não pode ler o que acontece com o meu coração... E ele esta dizendo que eu o amo... E estarei ao seu lado sim -o moreno fica com os olhos marejados, ele nunca tinha ouvido alguém dessa maneira, de forma tão apaixonada e sincera.

Suavemente ele começa a contar o que aconteceu, tudo que ele poderia se lembrar desde que os Dursleys o abandonaram e o ministerio o levou para sua nova "casa".

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga de longa data que faz tempo que não vejo.. .mas ao que parece ainda acompanha as mnhas fics..rsrsrs**

**minha linda Stephaniee S...**

**Quanto tempo ne linda? espero que vc esteja bem... fico feliz que vc ainda goste das loucuras que escrevo... aproveita a fics e até qualquer dia..rsrs**


	6. Capitulo VI  Você sabe quem sou?

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo VI - Você sabe quem sou?**

Gina voltou para o salão comunal com a mente entorpecida.

Quando Harry tinha começado a contar sobre o que aconteceu ela achou que poderia o confortar sobre os pesadelos que ele enfrentou, mas as coisas que ele teve que fazer, que ele aprendeu de uma forma tão agressiva, ninguém parecia lhe dar instruções ou diretrizes, apenas queriam que ele fosse a arma perfeita para a batalha contra Voldemort e as forças do mau.

Todos os dias ele seria visitado por Aurores, Inomináveis e feiticeiros poderosos e inteligentes para que ele pudesse absorver as memorias de todos.

Ele começou a ser treinado com seis anos, embora ele tivesse uma forma agradavel aos olhos de Gina, não valia toda a tristeza e solidão que o menino tinha passado.

Outra coisa que enfurecia a ruiva era o fato que ele não poderia se apegar a ninguém, até mesmo os treinadores dele, ninguém era suposto a se tornar amigo de Harry, qualquer pessoa que demonstrasse um pouco que seja de carinho para o menino era afastado para outras funções.

Até mesmo os aurores mais duros não poderiam se aproximar completamente do menino, eles não seriam permitidos cuidar do menino, mesmo que um dos lemas dos aurores era proteger aos seus próprios.

Quantas vezes ele teria ficado naquela mesma sala que ele recriou na sala precisa para tentar ser ele mesmo? Quantas vezes ele se perguntava quem ele era?

Sem passado ou presente, apenas as vidas de outras pessoas em sua cabeça.

Gina se senta em uma cadeira em frente a lareira e abraça os joelhos, ela encara os amigos rindo no salão comunal, Rony e Hermione estavam em uma mesa próxima estudando, quantos deles já tinham passado por crises de identidades, mas nunca no nivel que Harry passou, ela mesma já tinha se sentido assim, quando tentava superar o que seus irmãos fizeram na escola ou decidir qual caminho ela queria seguir.

Mas ele nunca teve esta chance, ele nunca teve a oportunidade de escolher quem ele queria ser, esta escolha foi arrancada das mãos dele para se tornar a arma do ministerio contra o mau, ele foi usado e jogado fora, provavelmente o ministerio teria o assassinado apenas para não ter que conviver com o que tinham feito se o diretor não o tivesse trazido para a escola.

Ela silenciosamente agradece o diretor por ter trazido Harry para Hogwarts.

Olhando em volta novamente, ela percebe que Rony e Hermione estavam vindo até ela, ela se perguntava porque Rony tinha uma carranca quando percebe que estava chorando.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim, ela nunca chorou na frente dos irmãos dela, ela nunca deixaria que nenhum deles visse algum sinal de fraqueza.

Mas não importa os esforços dela, ela não conseguia parar de chorar.

Rony se senta ao seu lado e suspira.

-Eu sei que sou um idiota com o emocional de uma colher de chá que Hermione me disse uma vez... Mas eu estou preocupado com você, Gina... Eu não preciso saber tudo o que esta acontecendo... Mas eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim... -a ruiva se abraça ao irmão e deixa lágrimas cair copiosamente e fala.

-Eu... Eu fiz um amigo novo... -Rony cabeceia ao que a ruiva continua -Ele sempre foi diferente de todos que eu conheço... Mas eu aprendi um pouco do passado dele hoje... Ele sofreu tanto Rony... -Ela novamente se deixa ser abraçada pelo irmão que parecia considerar o que ela tinha dito.

-Por isso que você esta chorando? -ela cabeceia ao que o Rony suspira novamente -Eu posso entender um pouco... Mas você deve de ser forte Gina -a ruiva encara o irmão que sorri fracamente -Eu sei, sou a última pessoa que daria conselhos uteis na vida, mas as vezes acontece... Ele pode ter passado por problemas que nenhum de nos entende... Mas sei que você vai ajudá-lo a se recuperar... Você tem esta força em você... Desde criança eu poderia ver isso... Posso não estar ciente de tudo, mas eu sei que você vai conseguir ajudar este seu amigo da melhor forma que ele precisa... -Gina sorri para o irmão e se vira para Hermione.

-Você tem o ensinado bem... Eu quase não reconheci o meu irmão -a morena cora ao que Rony fala.

-Ei... Eu posso ter um pouco de pensamentos profundos por mim mesmo -a ruiva apenas sorri para o irmão e treme a cabeça quando o estomago dele solta um ronco.

-Acho que a profundidade das palavras dele acordaram o estomago profundo dele -as duas meninas apenas riem ao que o menino cora e fala.

-Eu sou um adolescente crescente... Eu preciso comer bem... -as meninas apenas voltam a rir e vão em direção do salão principal.

Algum tempo foi passando e todos os alunos de Hogwarts comentavam sobre as idas de Gina Weasley para a biblioteca e sobre o suposto namorado que ela tinha arranjado, mas que ninguém conseguia encontrar.

Algumas fofocas foram lançadas na escola e as pessoas comentavam sobre isso, Harry parecia ficar incomodo com algumas coisas, mas Gina o assegurava que era apenas fogo de palha, ninguém iria levar a sério desde que eles nunca conseguiram encontrar Harry.

Depois de algum tempo o menino explicou que tinha isolado algumas partes da biblioteca, apenas pessoas que ele confiava poderiam atravessar as barreiras que ele tinha construido, ele ainda teria que sumir quando as pessoas se aproximavam por causa de seu poder, mas ele tinha um isolamento que nem mesmo o irmão dela conseguiria quebrar.

A ruiva perguntava para ele o porque ele estudava tantos assuntos diferentes ao que ele murmurou que estava tentando achar uma forma de "trancar" o poder dele.

Gina passou algum tempo tentando ajudar o "namorado" a procurar uma solução, eles ainda não tinham conversado sobre a relação deles, mas Gina estava feliz com o que eles tinham.

As vezes os dois perdiam a noção do tempo conversando ou algumas vezes eles não diziam nada, apenas sentiam o conforto de estar próximos um do outro.

Gina estava lendo um livro de Oclumência quando suspira, embora ela quisesse ajudar o namorado, pesquisa nunca foi seu forte.

-Isso seria efetivo se fosse ao contrario -Harry se vira para ela que mostra o livro de Oclumência -Aqui fala que você usa escudos para proteger seus pensamentos de ataques exteriores... Mas é se tivesse uma forma de criar algo que impedisse seu poder? Como um amuleto com o poder de Oclumência ao contrário? Sei que parece loucura... Mas... -Nisso Harry a agarra e a beija apaixonadamente, a ruiva estava desorientada quando o beijo se quebra, mas ela poderia ver os olhos do menino irradiar ondas de felicidade.

-Talvez seja a resposta... Tenho que falar com Alvo... Eu... Eu te amo Gina Weasley... -a ruiva fica com os olhos largos, ele nunca tinha lhe dito como se sentia e agora estava aqui, se declarando para ela, Gina queria responder para ele, ela sentia o mesmo, mas ela não conseguia encontrar palavras para isso, ele encosta a testa dele na dela e murmura -Eu sei... Eu sinto... Eu também te amo... Desde a primeira vez que te vi... -a ruiva fica com um sorriso embaraçado e fala em um sussurro.

-Você precisa ir falar com o diretor -o moreno parecia ficar um tanto triste ao que ela coloca uma mão na bochecha dele -Preciso ir buscar meu material para terminar algumas lições, você vai até ele e conta o que descobrimos e se ele acha que e uma ideia possivel... Você me conta o que ele vai dizer sobre a ideia? -ele cabeceia e com um ultimo suspiro para a ruiva ele desaparece novamente.

Gina começa a caminhar em direção da torre da Grifinória, ela esperava que sua ideia desse certo, Harry parecia ter uma certa curiosidade sobre os amigos de Gina, ela sabia que ele era meio relutante em se aproximar das pessoas por causa de seu poder, mas ela sabia que se ele tivesse este poder bloqueado que ele seria um bom amigo.

Ela estava passando por um corredor quando sentiu dois braços a puxar para um corredor lateral e seus olhos recaem em Malfoy e seus dois gorilas de guarda-costas.

-Me solta Malfoy... -Gina tenta se desvencilhar do loiro, mas este aperta ainda mais o braço dela.

-Acho que não quero Weasleyzinha... Fiquei sabendo de rumores que você tem outro perdedor... Por que perde tempo com pessoas assim se eu posso fazer algo melhor por você? -a ruiva tenta novamente se soltar do menino e fala.

-A unica coisa que vamos ter em comum e o meu pé nas suas partes baixas se você não me soltar agora -Mas Draco não solta a menina e a prensa contra a parede.

-Acho que esta na hora de educar um pouco você sobre como uma verdadeira puro sangue deve agir... -O menino segura as mãos dela e se desvia quando ela tenta o chutar -nada de violencia Weasleyzinha... -Draco estava para beijar a menina quando uma forte rajada de vento assusta a todos, os sonserinos tentavam descobrir de onde vinha aquela estranha sensação quando um estouro que mais parecia um trovão parecia atingir o corredor e no meio de um flash de luz estava Harry com os olhos carregados de um poder que a ruiva nunca tinha visto antes, Gina ainda tentou se desvencilhar das mãos de Draco, mas o loiro não a largava de maneira alguma.

-Solte-a... -Aquela palavra enviou um frio pela espinha de Gina, não era o tom timido ou envergonhado que o menino usava, nem o tom divertido que ela ouvia agora, mas um tom sombrio e carregado de algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Puro ódio.

-Quem você pensa que é? Você sabe quem eu sou? -Nisso os capangas de Draco avançam em Harry, Gina tentou puxar a varinha para atordoa-los, ela não poderia deixar aquelas cobras se aproximar do seu namorado, mas Draco ainda segurava suas mãos fortemente.

Crabbe e Goyle estavam para tocar em Harry quando o menino se desvia com uma elegancia que ninguém tinha visto em anos, sem perder o ritmo, Harry agarra o braço de Goyle e o joga em cima de Crabbe, fazendo os dois baterem na parede com uma força impressionante.

-Eu mandei você soltar ela... -Draco encara os capangas que estavam gemendo no chão e repete a pergunta de antes.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? -Harry fixa os olhos em Draco e fala com uma voz suave, mas carregado de um tom venenoso que fez Gina ficar um tanto perturbada.

-Draco Malfoy, herdeiro da familia Malfoy... Um garoto arrogante, mimado e que pensa ser superior a todos por ser puro sangue, um idiota racista que pensa que sua pureza vai o ajudar a governar o mundo e que as pessoas que não tem sangue puro merecem a morte... Um idealista que pensa que seu pai vai lhe ajudar a achar a grandeza e poder que deseja tanto... Mas quer saber o que eu penso de você Malfoy? Você não passa de lixo que se prende a ideais ultrapassados e que não pode aceitar que o mundo esta mudando... Você é um ignorante sem noção que vai viver pensando que os trouxas ainda perseguem bruxos com foices e tochas... Mas você sabe que o mestre do seu querido pai foi derrotado? De forma bem humilhante eu devo dizer... Por um garoto de dezessete anos você acreditaria? -Os olhos de Harry pareciam brilhar de puro poder e mesmo sem perceber Draco solta as mãos de Gina que vai para perto do namorado.

-Quem... Quem é você? -Harry sorri de forma maliciosa e se vira para a ruiva em seus braços.

-Eu? Sou o namorado de Gina Weasley... E se eu descobrir que você ousou tocar na minha namorada... Acredite Malfoy, o diretor não vai encontrar vestigios do que vai sobrar de você na escola... E não pense que esta seguro no salão comunal da Sonserina -ele se aproxima do loiro que parecia quase preso na parede de medo e para a satisfação de Harry, ele nota que o loiro tinha se molhado -Eu o encontrarei em qualquer lugar desse castelo... -Gina aperta mais a mão de Harry e logo os dois desaparecem na frente do loiro.

Harry e Gina aparecem em frente da sala precisa, Harry ainda estava silencioso ao que ele convoca o quarto, ele entrou rapidamente com Gina atrás dele, ela pensou que ele estaria na sala branca que ela tinha visto antes, mas era um lugar totalmente diferente.

Era uma floresta enorme, com árvores densas que pareciam quase escurecer o ambiente, até mesmo se fosse dia, ela viu Harry caminhar em meio a uma clareira, ela estava para ir até ele quando ele soltou um grito feroz.

Não era o grito que a deixou assustada, mas a quantia de poder que parecia se manifestar do corpo dele, parecia que a cada segundo que o grito dele continuava, ondas e mais ondas de puro poder saia do corpo do menino criando uma visão ao mesmo tempo impressionante e aterrorizante.

Gina encarou o namorado descarregando sua furia com incredulidade, ela nem percebeu quando o diretor apareceu ao seu lado, mas ela ouviu o suspiro dele.

-Eu deveria ter percebido quando ele desapareceu da minha sala no meio da nossa conversa -ele se vira para Gina que encara o chão -O que aconteceu Srta Weasley? -Gina no começo fica com receio de contar, mas logo suspira e conta sobre Malfoy e o que ele tinha tentado fazer.

O diretor parecia envelhecer ainda mais ao ver o garoto que ele tinha ajudado gritando de raiva e deixando sair cada vez mais poder.

-Venha comigo Gina -o diretor fala em um sussuro, a ruiva não queria deixar o namorado sozinho, mas o diretor apenas treme a cabeça e fala -Ele vai precisar de um bom tempo para se acalmar... Ele não apenas deixou sair uma parte de quem é ele... Como ele deve de ter visto a mente de três crianças altamente perturbadas que gostam de ver outras pessoas sofrerem... Ele passou por isso antes e eu tive que esperar para que ele voltasse a um estado quase normal para conversarmos... Mas acho que esta na hora de você ver alguns exemplos dos poderes de Harry se quiser ainda "namorar" o meu jovem amigo -o diretor sorri calorosamente para a ruiva que cora.

Chegando no escritorio o diretor levita a penseira e fala.

-Esta é uma penseira... Geralmente a uso para colocar minhas lembranças e ter uma ideia melhor do que pode estar acontecendo... As vezes nossa mente esta tão cheia que e preciso esvazia-la um pouco para poder raciocinar melhor... -ele pisca para a ruiva que sorri fracamente -Estas são memorias dos meus primeiros encontros com o jovem Harry... -Gina encara o diretor com duvida e fala.

-Eu não estou certa se deveria ver... -O diretor sorri para ela e fala.

-Harry me deu permissão de mostrar para você... Embora ele fique envergonhado em lhe contar sobre a vida dele ou mostrar... Ele sabia que uma hora ou outra você precisaria saber mais sobre ele e por isso ele me pediu para mostrar em minha penseira sobre o como eu o encontrei e um pouco sobre ele -vendo o olhar confuso da ruiva, ele suspira -Sei que ele pode ter contado algumas coisas sobre o passado dele... Mas algumas coisas são dificeis em colocar em palavras... Ele gostaria que você visse para entender o porque ele foi tão... Agressivo... Na sua proteção hoje... -Gina cabeceia ao que o diretor começa a colocar ainda mais lembranças na penseira -Tenha uma boa viagem Srta Weasley -Gina apenas respira fundo e toca na solução gasosa da penseira, ela logo estaria descobrindo um pouco mais sobre o seu namorado.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma leitora que adoro por demais... fico feliz que vc esteja gostando das fics meu anjo... para minha amiga Carla Ligia Ferreira...**

**Espero que vc esteja gostando e que goste do rumo que esta historia vai ter..rsrs**

**ate qualquer dia..rsrs**


	7. Capitulo VII  Histórias que ninguém mai

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo VII - Histórias que ninguém mais sabe.**

Gina sentiu como se estivesse caindo em meio a um buraco sem fundo, ela fecha os olhos com medo, mas assim que percebe que estava flutuando, ela abre um olho para ver ao seu redor.

Ela estava em uma sala do ministerio, ela tinha ido lá com seu pai antes, mas nunca tinha visto uma sala tão luxuosa ou requintada, o ministro Fudge estava sentado em uma escrivaninha com alguns detalhes em ouro puro e parecia sorrir como um louco.

-Parece que estamos indo bem Harry... -Ela se vira para ver onde o menino estava, no começo ela pensou que o ministro estava falando consigo mesmo, mas logo ela o encontra, Harry estava encolhido em um canto do escritorio luxuoso, ela se perguntava porque ele não se sentava em uma das cadeiras da sala, mas então percebe que o menino estava em dor.

O ministro parecia sorrir ainda mais ao que Umbridge entra na sala.

Os dois começam a conversar sem se importar que o menino parecia trilhar no canto do escritorio, parecia que ele encarava a mulher com odio acima do normal, Gina sabia da mulher, ela era uma racista que dizia que o mundo bruxo estava sendo corrompido por mestiços, mas sempre que alguém tentava a associar com comensais da morte, ela falava que não era contra os nascidos trouxas, ela apenas era contra as raças mestiças como lobisomens, duendes e centauros.

Harry parecia querer vomitar diante da presença da mulher, mas ele se contenta em mandar um olhar carregado para a mulher.

-Dumbledore esta aqui ministro -Umbridge fala calmamente, mas lança um olhar para Harry que parecia ainda mais raivoso -O que faremos com... Ele... -O ministro encara Harry com um olhar meio medroso e ao mesmo tempo confiante.

-O jogue no buraco... Alguns dias e ele pode voltar -a mulher lança um sorriso para o menino que parecia estremecer ainda mais, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa a porta explode e Alvo Dumbledore entra com um olhar carregado de poder.

-Fudge! O que você... -mas tudo que ele iria dizer desaparece ao que ele vê o menino encolhido no chão -Harry... -Ele estava para dar um passo em direção do menino quando este ofega, Alvo parecia sentir algo e parecia se concentrar em algo, Harry parecia relaxar um pouco, mas assim que o diretor deu outro passo o menino grita.

Ele tinha entrado nos cinco metros.

O diretor encarou o menino que trilhava no chão como se estivesse em imensa dor, ele se vira para Fudge e Umbridge como se eles tivessem feito algo, mas estranhamente eles pareciam sorrir para o diretor, antes que qualquer um poderia fazer algo, Harry se levanta, seus olhos antes carregados de dor e sofrimento, agora aguentavam uma determinação e um poder que nenhum deles tinha imaginado.

Sem movimento algum, ele quebra as barreiras onde ele estava e encara o ministro.

-Estou indo embora -O ministro ficou com a boca aberta, Harry jamais o desafiou nesses dez anos que ele estava em sua companhia, o que o menino viu em Alvo Dumbledore?

Umbridge sai de seu estupor e se vira para o menino.

-Como ousa falar assim com o ministro menino? -ela aponta a varinha para o garoto que nem vacila, com um gesto de mão a varinha voa para Harry, mas antes que ele pudesse pegar a varinha, ela se quebra e pega fogo em pleno ar, o menino ainda encarava a mulher que soltou um berro que surpreendeu a todos no ministerio, Fudge mandava o menino parar enquanto Alvo tentava se aproximar, mas o menino tinha feito algo que o impedia de se aproximar.

Umbridge cai no chão, ela ofegava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, Harry se aproxima da mulher que se afasta com medo, mas o menino se ajoelha em frente a ela e fala suavemente.

-Viva com o seus pecados... Viva com as memorias de todos que você matou... Viva sabendo que até o último instante nessa vida, aquelas crianças, mulheres e homens que você mandou executar... Todas elas tinham um único pensamento... Dolores Umbridge, que seja amaldiçoada pelo que fez comigo... -Umbridge ofega e começa a puxar os cabelos, como se querendo esquecer do que tinha visto, mas Harry não apenas implantou as mémorias em sua mente, ele colocou a vida, as conquistas, os sonhos de cada pessoa que Umbridge o forçou a ver sendo assassinado por suas ordens.

A mulher sai as cegas enquanto tentava se libertar das lembranças, mas nem mesmo os melhores do ministerio conseguiriam tirar aquelas lembranças.

Ela morreria ainda ouvindo os gritos de suas vitimas.

Harry se vira para o ministro, este tinha a varinha na mão, mas assim que os olhos verdes se fixam nos dele, a varinha cai na escrivaninha e Harry fala suavemente.

-Seu pecado foi sua ambição, sua sede de poder... Eu vi o seu passado Fudge, foi o primeiro que conheci depois dos Dursleys... Eu desejava saber onde o homem humilde deu a lugar a este monstro com sede que você se tornou... Eu lhe dou todo o sofrimento, toda a angustia... Medos... Tudo que você me forçou a roubar nesses dez anos... -Cada visita que o ministro recebeu, cada festa que ele teve que ir e levou Harry para descobrir segredos.

Cada vida de cada pessoa a sua volta, tudo, desde sonhos a pesadelos, todo o sofrimento e alegrias, mas acima de tudo, Todo o poder que Fudge queria.

O homem cai ajoelhado, ele percebe o seu erro assim que Dumbledore se aproxima para ajuda-lo, ele tinha usado o garoto de tal forma cruel e vil, enquanto as lembranças ainda vagavam por sua mente, ele percebia os seus maiores erros.

Aliados que ele pensava ser amigos, servindo a Voldemort e rindo as custas da idiotice do ministro.

Inimigos que ele pensava ser uma ameaça, tentando salvar pessoas inocentes enquanto ele os mandava para Azkaban.

Mas o sangue de Fudge congela ao ver uma cena que ele mais temia.

A morte de sua esposa e filha.

Os comensais rindo enquanto as torturava.

Lúcio Malfoy arrancando a mascara e usando o feitiço cortante na sua filha.

Fudge encara Harry por um longo tempo, o menino simplesmente o encarou, depois de tantas memorias ele provavelmente não sentiria mais nada, o ministro tentou ver piedade ou pena naqueles olhos verdes, mas não havia nada.

Simplesmente poder, o mesmo poder que Fudge queria que o menino tivesse.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo o menino desapareceu, Fudge encara o diretor que parecia tentar falar algo, mas ele não conseguia ouvir.

Os aurores se aproximaram e perguntavam o que estava acontecendo.

Reunindo forças ele manda todos sairem de sua sala, Dumbledore parecia vacilante ao qual Fudge apenas apontou a porta.

Mas assim que o diretor fecha a porta, ele vê um flash de luz verde.

Abrindo a porta rapidamente ele vê o corpo do ministro com um olhar que muitos se perguntariam mais tarde.

Remorso e vergonha.

As próximas memorias que Gina viu eram das reuniões que o diretor teve ao longo dos próximos dois anos onde ele tentava alcançar Harry, a lista de mortes e de comensais presos parecia aumentar a cada semana, em uma dessas corridas, o diretor recebeu um bilhete de Harry, o menino mau sabia usar uma pena e estava escrito apenas uma frase.

_Sírius esta livre, ele é inocente, Pettigrew agora esta morto._

Mais tarde o corpo de Pedro Pettigrew apareceu no ministerio com uma carta de Harry alegando que ele era o traidor dos Potters e que Sírius era inocente.

Outra memoria era de Sírius Black, um homem forte e ao mesmo tempo com um olhar assombrado, gritando com o diretor sobre o que tinha acontecido com o afilhado dele.

-Você não tem ideia do que fez com ele Dumbledore... Os dementadores tentaram o beijar, ele apenas riu e falou que não existia alegria alguma na vida dele para eles roubarem... Quando eles tentaram mais, ele se irritou e incinerou a todos... Ele não os estava repelindo... Ele matou todos... Então ele foi soltando todos que ele julgava ser inocente... Quando ele me olhou... Foi a primeira vez que ouvi alguma emoção nele, mas até mesmo nele parecia fraca, ele me disse "você esta perdoado"... A próxima coisa que eu sei... Estou na casa de Remo e logo que consigo andar, eu tento achar meu afilhado e então descubro o inferno de uma vida que ele teve... -O diretor encara o chão e fala.

-Eu também fiquei surpreso quando o encontrei Sírius... Eu não... Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele... -Um fato que iria surpreender a todos depois foi que Sírius socou o diretor e fala com uma voz amargurada.

-Você o deixou com os Dursleys... Os mesmos Dursleys que o venderam por dez galeôes e uma ficha limpa que nunca tiveram aquele menino com eles... Você o colocou naquele inferno e não o supervisionou... NÃO ME IMPORTO SOBRE A PROTEÇÃO DE SANGUE, VOCÊ PROMETEU PARA TIAGO E LÍLIAN QUE VOCÊ CUIDARIA DO HARRY -o diretor parecia sentir mais dor ainda e tenta falar ao que Sírius não lhe dá oportunidade -Você poderia ter colocado alguém mais competente para cuidar do Harry... Não tenho nada contra Arabella, mas alguém que soubesse o que realmente estava acontecendo naquele lugar... Mas você deixou esta sua fé cega de segunda chances e bem maior te enganar com falsas promessas de que a guerra terminaria facilmente... Você pensou que ele viria suavemente para Hogwarts onde você o treinaria de forma simples... ELE ERA UMA CRIANÇA SEU IDIOTA -Sírius se vira para sair e fala com uma voz cansada -Ninguém nessa sala vai conseguir acha-lo, ele colocou na cabeça que tem uma tarefa para terminar e sei bem qual é... Vou tentar localiza-lo, mas não para trazer ele aqui, mas para ajudar ele no que precisar -antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, o homem tinha desaparecido.

Agora eram relatorios de Harry, Sírius, Remo e mais alguns rebeldes que o diretor escutava das pessoas, em parte ele pensava que estava tudo bem, mas quando as mortes pareciam subir de forma alarmante, ele pensou em colocar a cabeça dos três a prèmio.

Só para ter Alastor o golpeando na cabeça por pensar em idiotices.

Gina estava chorando compulsivamente, ela ouviu Harry dizer que sua vida era complicada, mas não imaginou que seria assim, a cada relatorio, ela parecia estremecer cada vez mais, de repente o fogo surgiu na lareira e uma voz falou.

-Hogsmeade... E parece ser ruim... Ele esta aqui... O menino também... -O diretor entra na lareira e vai em direção do vilarejo o que ele viu foi uma cena de horror.

Gina se lembrava desse dia, ela estava no salão comunal quando viu as luzes ao longe, ela achou que eram fogos de artificio o chamou os amigos para ver, todos ficaram vendo os fogos e cogitando o que seria, alguns diziam que a Zonkos tinha explodido e que aquele era o estoque que eles tinham, ela se lembra de rir com os amigos e ficar vendo os fogos ao longe sem se preocupar.

Nunca que ela iria imaginar que a guerra tinha estado tão proximo dela.

Foi então que ela o viu.

Um monstro em forma humana, aquele que aterrorizou seus pesadelos quando criança, o mesmo monstro que ameaçou o mundo com uma guerra sem sentido.

Do outro lado estava o seu Harry, mas este não era o Harry que ela conhecia, não o garoto gentil e amoroso que ela vinha conhecendo, não o menino timido e desajeitado que lia muitos livros, nem mesmo o menino ameaçador que tinha feito Draco Malfoy se molhar.

Aquele era um homem completamente novo para ela, um Harry com uma sede de sangue que ela nunca imaginou existir, ele parecia caminhar decidido para o monstro a sua frente.

-Parece que nos conhecemos de novo Jovem Harry... Embora devo dizer que estou surpreso que o diretor tenha lhe deixado brincar tanto... -Harry não diz uma palavra, mas assim que aponta a mão para o monstro, este tenta se desviar, mas um corte profundo aparece no seu peito -Mas o que... -mas antes que o monstro pudesse dizer mais algo, Harry apareceu na sua frente e começou a socar o monstro com todas as suas forças.

Voldemort estava surpreso com o ataque, ele era um bruxo e quase nunca usou os punhos, mas a força do menino era diferente de um bruxo ou um trouxa, ele parecia quebrar os ossos dele sem medo ou arrependimento, Voldemort tentou usar a varinha para expulsar o menino de cima dele, mas assim que ele apontou a varinha o menino agarra a varinha e a parte em dois com uma mão e continua a socar ele.

Em poucos minutos aquele não era mais um menino atrás de vingança.

Era um animal enraivecido que queria matar a criatura na sua frente.

Voldemort não tinha mais forças para lutar contra, ele só tinha um pensamento, que ele ainda tinha os Horcruxes para o apoiar na sua vida, mas olhando para onde o menino estava, ele percebe com horror todos os Horcruxes caidos no chão.

Destruidos.

Todos eles.

O anel que parecia estar retorcido.

O medalhão que tinha quebrado.

O diario que parecia chamuscado.

A taça que parecia rachada.

O diadema retorcido.

E enfim Nagini, sua preciosa cobra cortada ao meio.

Ele encara a criança na sua frente, o menino que estava tirando sua vida, ele tentaria qualquer coisa para se salvar, então com um último esforço, ele tentou possuir Harry Potter.

Gina encarou com horror ao ver o menino gritar violentamente, ele batia na propria cabeça e gritava para ele sair, com um movimento insano a sua mão parecia se carregar com magia e ele agarra sua propria cabeça e parecia arrancar algo, ela estava com medo que ele fosse se machucar, mas de repente uma forma expectral sai e o menino o joga para longe.

Os olhos do menino caem no expectro que parecia ganhar forma novamente e com uma mão ele lança um feitiço de pura magia.

Tudo que estava na sua frente simplesmente desapareceu.

Não era um feitiço especifico, era magia crua e poderosa.

Ela viu o menino cair no chão e começa a chorar, ela tentou chegar até ele e o abraçar, falar que estava tudo bem, mas ela não poderia, aquilo era uma lembrança, algo do passado do menino que ela amava.

Sírius, Remo e Dumbledore se aproximam, o menino parecia vacilar com dor ao que os três param por um instante antes de se aproximarem calmamente.

-Você fez isso filhote -Sírius fala suavemente para o afilhado que ainda estremecia.

-Eu sou um monstro... Eu sou como ele... -Remo se aproxima e fala.

-Não Harry... Você não é como ele... Você não machucou ninguém por prazer... Ele não era mais humano... Ele era um monstro que adorava machucar as pessoas... -Dumbledore se aproxima e fala suavemente.

-Eu sei que lhe causei muito mau no passado Harry... Mas eu gostaria de lhe oferecer algo que talvez o ajude -todos os três se viram para o velho diretor que parecia cansado -Compreendo que você tenha educação mais do que suficiente para passar em todos os exames possiveis do mundo inteiro... O que estou lhe propondo e que estude o que quiser em minha escola... Talvez até mesmo encontremos algo que possa lhe ajudar com seus poderes -No começo o menino parecia irritado sobre o fato que o homem velho queria o controlar como o ministro, mas assim que ouviu a proposta do homem, ele parecia considerar.

Ele encara Sírius e Remo e fala suavemente.

-Eles também podem vir? -o diretor sorri e fala.

-Acho que estou precisando de um professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e os alunos são permitidos levar um animal de estimação -ele fixa seus olhos em Remo e Sírius que pareciam sorrir um para o outro.

Gina sempre tinha se perguntado onde Dumbledore tinha escondido Remo, ele era de longe o melhor professor de defesa que eles já tiveram, ela agora se lembra do irmão dela falando sobre um sinistro e que ele não tinha conseguido dormir a noite inteira com medo do cachorro que ela viu Sírius se transformar agora.

O diretor e Remo sustentam o menino para ir para a escola, o cachorro vinha logo atrás e Gina se perguntava o que estava para ver agora.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma amiga de longa data que infelizmente não consigo mais encontrar no msn estes tempos... chato estar sem net..rsrs**

**para minha linda amiga Mcjanayna Potter...**

**Faz tempo que não conversamos ne linda? Espeque que esteja tudo bem e que vc goste da fics.. até a proxima..rs**


	8. Capitulo VIII  Primeiros encontros

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo VIII - Primeiros encontros.**

A memoria parecia avançar rapidamente ao qual Gina reconhece as escadarias que levavam em direção ao escritorio do diretor, ela tinha estado lá algumas vezes, principalmente por causa do legado que ela tinha recebido dos gêmeos para continuar sua obra de causar o caos na escola.

O diretor parecia gostar das brincadeiras da ruiva, mas tinha que manter a compustura porque Mcgonagall lançava um olhar de aço para ambos.

Foi justamente a mulher que ela viu andando de um lado para o outro no escritorio do diretor, assim que ela viu o diretor, ela parou e o encarou com o mesmo olhar que Gina aprendeu a ter medo.

-ALVO DUMBLEDORE! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO EM SUMIR DESSA MANEIRA? VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DAS MENTIRAS QUE TIVE QUE DIZER PARA QUE NINGUÉM SUSPEITASSE DA SUA AUSENCIA... -Mas a raiva da mulher parecia desaparecer ao ver a companhia do diretor.

-Minerva... Foi imperativo que eu fosse naquela batalha... -Mas a atenção da mulher estava presa no garoto que parecia vacilar diante da presença dela.

-É... É ele? -ela se vira para o diretor que medrosamente cabeceia -Meu Merlin... O que aconteceu com... Depois de todo este tempo... -então seus olhos se viram para o diretor -Eu lhe disse que aquelas pessoas não eram adequadas para cuidar dele... Eu lhe disse que eles não cuidariam de Harry de forma adequada... Mas você me escutaria? Não... Achou que era o dono da razão novamente... EU LHE DISSE QUE CUIDASSE DO MENINO POR MIM ALVO DUMBLEDORE... VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE ELE SERIA UM MENINO FELIZ... -Mas nisso Sírius se transforma e agarra a ex-professora e a leva para longe -O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO SÍRIUS BLACK? ME LARGUE AGORA MESMO... -mas nisso o homem fala.

-QUER PARAR DE GRITAR E VER COMO ESTA AFETANDO O MEU AFILHADO? -Minerva parecia gelar, não se saberia se foi pela ousadia do ex-aluno ou o que fosse, mas no momento que ela viu os olhos de Sírius, ela não viu o garotinho que ela repreendia, mas um homem que estava preocupado com o bem estar de alguém precioso para ele.

Desviando os olhos do homem, ela vê o menino sentado em um canto do escritorio, ele parecia vacilar e sentir dores que ela não sabia descrever completamente, ela tentou se aproximar dele, ao que Remo se coloca na frente.

-Você precisa fortalecer os seus escudos de Oclumência Minerva... O máximo possivel... -a mulher parecia confusa ao que Remo suspira e fala suavemente -Ele tem o poder de Lílian... Só que... Mais poderoso... -Os olhos da mulher voam largos e logo ela tenta se concentrar o máximo possivel, assim que abre novamente seus olhos, ela parecia mais calma e encara o menino com um sorriso.

-Oi Harry... -o menino retira os braços de frente de sua face e a velha professora poderia ver os olhos verdes intensos que ela tinha visto uma vez na aluna preferida.

-Oi... -Ele murmura suavemente ao que Minerva sorri.

-Oh Harry... Eu estive tão preocupada com você... -Ela coloca a mão no ombro dele e o menino parecia estremecer violentamente.

-MINERVA NÃO... -Alvo grita, mas era tarde demais, o menino desmaia com a tensão das novas memorias que tinha recebido.

-Precisamos colocar ele em algum lugar para ele descansar um pouco... -Sírius levita o menino para um sofá que Alvo tinha conjurado, Minerva ainda encara o menino com os olhos marejados.

-O que aconteceu? -Remo suspira e fala.

-O poder de Harry e mais intenso que o de Lílian... Embora ela pudesse tocar nas pessoas com a Oclumência que ela aprendeu... Harry não tem o mesmo poder... Sua Legimência e sempre ativa e todos em um raio de cinco metros dele tem suas mentes lidas de forma completa... -ele se vira para o menino que ainda respirava pesadamente -O ministro o usou como uma fonte de conhecimento... Mas ele se odiava por passar por todas as memorias... Ele não vê apenas o que esta na sua mente... Mas Tudo que se passou na sua vida... Você poderia se aproximar dele com a sua Oclumência... Mas quando você tocou nele... Era como se ele ultrapassasse as proteções que você colocou e visse tudo... -Minerva fica com os olhos largos e cora um pouco ao ver o menino no sofá.

-Então os boatos eram verdadeiros? -Alvo cabeceia ao que a mulher chama uma garrafa de uisque de fogo para ela e toma um gole longo, não se importando com o calor que veio rapidamente, ela oferece a garrafa para os outros que tomam um gole cada.

-Precisamos ajuda-lo... -Minerva fala determinada, ela estava para começar a listar a ajuda das pessoas quando a porta voou aberto e Severo Snape entrou.

Gina conhecia o homem, ele tinha sido um tirano em todos os anos que ela tinha estudado em Hogwarts, sempre favorecendo os alunos da Sonserina e degradando o trabalho de todos que tentavam se superar na sua aula, Gina tinha sido uma das que tentava conquistar o respeito do homem, pois poções era uma das suas materias favoritas, mas a partir do momento que ele desdenhou sobre ela ser uma Weasley, ela resolveu brincar o homem de forma séria, nunca tinha dado muito certo, pois ele a pegava no ato ou sabia que ela estava envolvida, mas agora que ela viu o homem entrar no escritorio do diretor, ela sentiu uma tensão no ar que era mais forte do que o normal.

O homem lançou um olhar de curiosidade para o diretor e para Mcgonagall, então seus olhos se tornaram de repugnância quando viu Remo, um olhar de puro ódio para Sírius, mas quando seus olhos se recaem em Harry que ainda estava deitado no sofá, ela viu algo que ela nunca tinha imaginado no homem.

Era uma mistura de sentimentos, ódio, raiva, traição, vergonha, medo e ressentimento, eram tantos sentimentos que se passavam pelo homem que Gina não saberia determinar o que estava na sua mente, mas de repente ele fica com os olhos gelidos que ele sempre usava e fala com uma voz sedosa, mas que estava carregada de sarcasmo.

-Enfim conseguiram colocar uma coleira no moleque? -Severo caminha rapidamente em direção do diretor, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar, Sírius se coloca em frente e fala com uma voz forte.

-Você não vai chegar mais perto Severo -o homem parecia ficar ainda mais irritado e puxa sua varinha e aponta para o peito do ex-condenado.

-Não tenho assuntos com você, Black! Meu assunto e com o diretor -e com uma força surpreendente, Snape joga Sírius de lado e se aproxima do diretor.

Foi nesse instante que Harry abriu os olhos e soltou um grito de dor que fez sua magia reagir, todos que estavam no escritorio foram jogados contra as paredes, Fawkes apareceu em um flash de luz e agarra Harry, antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, ele flamejou para fora do escritorio.

-O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu aqui? -Snape pergunta irritado e ao mesmo tempo assombrado ao ver todos os outros tentando se levantar.

-Simplesmente você veio na hora errada como sempre Seboso -Sírius fala irritado ao que Snape parecia avançar nele, mas Remo o segura e fala fortemente.

-Não vamos começar a brigar como um bando de criancinhas, precisamos saber onde Harry esta -Snape manda um olhar desdenhoso ao que o diretor fala.

-Devemos deixar Fawkes cuidar dele agora... Ele precisa de um tempo para assimilar tudo o que esta em sua mente agora -Snape parecia se aproximar e mostra o braço dele.

Sua marca tinha desaparecido.

-Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria Severo... Antes de você entrar eu estava prestes a dizer a Minerva que Harry cumpriu a profecia... Voldemort foi derrotado -Tanto Minerva quando Snape caem nas cadeiras com olhos largos -Mas isso levou um custo muito caro no menino... -Alvo se aconchegou mais na sua cadeira e começa a contar tudo o que sabia sobre Harry.

Gina ficou um tempo escutando, mas sua atenção já não estava mais no que eles diziam, ela pensava em Harry, tudo que ele teve que sofrer, todas as memorias, como viver uma vida simples se ele tinha visto milhares se não milhões de vidas até aquele momento, como ele poderia ser um menino doce e gentil depois de tudo que ele tinha passado e o que tinha visto?

Ela pensou que as memorias tinham acabado, quando outra apareceu, este Harry que ela viu era um pouco mais relaxado, embora ele ainda tivesse os olhos assombrados, ela poderia ver um certo brilho que ela tinha começado a ver ultimamente.

Sírius entrou com um sorriso e se senta ao lado do menino.

-Esta mais feliz do que eu posso me lembrar... Alguma coisa aconteceu? Algo como um encontro com uma certa menina, em uma certa biblioteca que parecia atrair a sua atenção não apenas pelos livros? -o moreno parecia corar e lança um olhar bravo para o padrinho -O que? Você sabe que estou certo... -Harry desvia os olhos e fala com uma voz suave.

-Eu falei com ela... -Sírius se vira tão rapidamente que ele quase caiu no chão.

-Opa... Um desenvolvimento... -Harry manda outro olhar para o homem que solta uma risada que parecia um latido -Eu sabia que aquela ruiva iria chamar sua atenção... É a maldição dos Potters sabia? -Gina parecia corar ao perceber que falavam dela.

-Deixe o menino em paz Almofadinhas -Remo fala enquanto corrigia as provas do sexto ano, Gina queria ver se ele tinha corrigido sua prova, mas sua atenção volta para o moreno que murmura.

-Eu... Eu falei com ela por pergaminho... -Ambos os homens se encaram e Sírius suspira e cai na cadeira.

-Você precisa ser mais confiante Harry... Meninas podem ser assustadoras em certos momentos da vida, mas elas também são uma benção para nossas vidas -ele lança um olhar para Remo que cora e desvia dos olhos do amigo -Mas parece um avanço, já que você queria usar o feitiço fidelius naquela parte da biblioteca e não deixar ninguém saber que você estava lá -Harry resmunga algo ao que Sírius volta a rir -Isso é o que os adultos normais fazem para seus filhotes, envergonhamos sobre a primeira paixão deles -Harry lança um olhar maligno para o padrinho e então o transforma em sua forma animaga, Sírius parecia querer voltar, mas não conseguia.

O cachorro se vira para Remo que estava morrendo de rir.

-Não me olhe Almofadinhas, você é quem causou isso em você... Mas sei que ele não vai ficar muito tempo chateado -Sírius apenas se enrola e começa a dormir, Gina se perguntava se o homem tivesse ficado muito tempo como cachorro para se sentir confortavel daquela maneira.

-Vou sair -Harry fala silencioso ao que Remo e Sírius o encaram -Não pense Sírius -ele lança um olhar para o cachorro que parecia rodar no chão como se estivesse rindo -Você é chato -e silenciosamente ele desaparece do quarto.

-Ele a ama... -Remo fala de forma determinada ao que Gina quase cai em uma cadeira proxima, os olhos do homem se vira para o cachorro que tinha um sorriso, se um cachorro pudesse sorrir, aquele seria um sorriso maroto -Ele esta enfim crescendo como uma criança normal e esta se apaixonando Almofadinhas... Espero que a sorte dele melhore depois de tudo que aconteceu -o cachorro parecia cabecear antes de voltar a dormir nos pés do amigo.

Gina sai da penseira com os olhos inchados, ela tinha passado por tantas emoções que ela não sabia o que pensar ou sentir, ela sabia que Harry ainda escondia tanta coisa dela, sabia que ele tinha um lado escuro, ela tinha visto este lado quando ele lutou contra Voldemort, mas ela também via um lado dele que ninguém conseguia, ela via o garoto que ela estava se apaixonando cada vez mais a cada dia.

Ela vê o diretor e Fawkes no escritorio, ambos pareciam expectantes sobre o que a ruiva faria, ela se vira para a ave que parecia saber o que ela queria.

Esparramando suas penas, Fawkes lança uma melodia encorajadora ao que a ruiva segura a pena da cauda da fênix que some em meio as chamas.

O diretor encara a penseira com um sorriso, ele reconhecia aquele olhar em Gina, ele tinha visto em muitos alunos, até mesmo na mãe dela, Molly tinha os mesmos olhos quando decidiu que Arthur era o seu amor verdadeiro.

Com os olhos brilhantes, ele lança o pó de flú na lareira e chama Sírius e Remo, eles precisariam saber as novidade dos menino.

Gina aparece em frente a sala precisa, ela se vira para Fawkes que cabeceia e desaparece, ela abre a porta para ver o namorado deitado em uma cama como ela tinha visto antes, ela caminha até ele que murmura.

-Você viu... -Não era uma pergunta e ela sabia que ele precisava da verdade.

-Sim... -Harry se vira para ela, a ruiva poderia ver duvidas e medos naqueles olhos, mas bem no fundo ela poderia ver uma esperança.

-Você... Você não tem medo de mim? -Gina se aproxima e coloca uma mão na bochecha dele e fala suavemente.

-Eu vi um Harry que teve que lutar para sobreviver... Vi um Harry que foi endurecido pelo que teve que passar na vida... Mas eu não vejo apenas estes Harrys... Eu vejo outros e muitos outros que quero conhecer... Eu sei que você passou por muitas coisas e tem medo que possa machucar as pessoas... Mas você é forte Harry... Não poderoso, eu sei que você é poderoso... Mas você faz escolhas todos os dias e isso o torna um homem forte... Você poderia escolher o caminho de Voldemort e odiar o mundo... Você sofreu muito mais do que ele... Mas aqui você esta... Tentando ser a pessoa maravilhosa que eu sei que existe em você... -O moreno deixa a cabeça cair no colo da namorada e fala.

-Por você Gina... Eu estou tentando por você... -ele a encara e fala suavamente -Eu te amo Gina... Talvez eu tivesse caido na escuridão se não tivesse te conhecido... Mas desde o momento que você entrou naquela biblioteca... Eu percebi algo que estava faltando em mim... Algo que eu precisava para viver... Eu precisava de amor... Do seu amor... -a ruiva se inclina e beija o menino que sorri.

-Parece que vamos ter muito o que conversar e você ainda precisa conhecer a minha familia e eu conhecer a sua... -Harry fica com um olhar alarmado, no começo ela pensou que ele estava ficando com medo de conhecer a familia dela por causa de seu poder, mas então ele fala.

-Podemos pular a parte que você conhece aqueles dois lunáticos que eu chamo de familia? Eu não sei se vou conseguir viver depois que eles souberem do nosso namoro -a ruiva apenas sorri para o menino e fala.

-Não se preocupe amor... Vou tentar não te envergonhar muito -o menino apenas suspira e volta a beijar a ruiva.

Esta coisa de relacionamento poderia ser complicada e deixar ele meio envergonhado, mas se ele pudesse sentir todos aqueles sentimentos que vinham da ruiva e retribuir a altura, ele não se importava se ela conhecesse os seus guardiões malucos.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma leitora que deixou um comentário entusiasmado que eu adorei por demais...**

**Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fics... Espero que você continue postando os comentários... Adorei mesmo...**

**Para Bah Santos...**

**Eu realmente gostei do seu comentário e espero que você goste do rumo que a fics esta levando... Até a próxima.**


	9. Capitulo IX  Quem é ele?

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo IX - Quem é ele?**

Rony Weasley estava incomodado.

Desde o começo do ano ele andou apreensivo pelo fato que ele era o único Weasley masculino que ainda estava em Hogwarts, ele ainda tentava se encontrar e mantinha um olho na sua irmãzinha como tinha prometido para seus irmãos.

Mas tudo parecia tão confuso agora, Gina tinha enfim terminado aquele namoro ridiculo com Conner, coisa que ele tinha ficado feliz em contar nas cartas para seus irmãos, mas então ela começou a sumir mais e muitos boatos diziam sobre ela ser vista com um garoto na biblioteca, mas não importa o como ele tentava os emboscar, ele nunca conseguia encontrar sua irmã na biblioteca, embora ele tivesse a seguido até lá.

Mas tinha uma coisa que fazia com que ele se esquecesse um pouco da sua irmã, seu namoro com Hermione.

Ele tinha sido apaixonado por ela desde o terceiro ano, mas nunca teve coragem para se declarar, mas este ano ele não deixaria o medo dele o parar, quando ela veio para o verão para passar um tempo com sua irmã, ele a chamou para um passeio e lhe contou os seus sentimentos.

Ele estava esperando que ela risse dele ou que o amaldiçoasse, quando ela o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e lhe perguntou por que ele tinha demorado tanto.

Eles estavam novamente na frente da lareira enquanto conversavam sobre o futuro, Rony não tinha ideia do que queria ser, mas ouvir a namorada contando sobre as diferentes profissões que ela queria fazer parecia fazer o ruivo feliz, ele sabia que ela seria boa em qualquer emprego que ela quisesse.

-Eu fui perguntar para a Gina sobre o que ela escolheu como carreira... Mas ela deve de ter ido novamente para a biblioteca... Sinceramente... Luna me disse que ela anda se atrasando para as classes... Eu sei que ela esta feliz com este menino... Mas ela precisa dar prioridade a sua educação... Me disseram que ele tinha nossa idade, mas eu não conheço nenhum garoto da nossa idade com o nome de Harry -Rony se vira para a namorada e fala.

-O nome dele é Harry? -a morena cabeceia e fala.

-Sim... A história é um pouco estranha... Ela me disse que Harry nunca foi para a escola... Que o diretor o trouxe para estudar, mas eu nunca vi ninguém novo nas aulas -Nisso Colin Creevey entra correndo no salão comunal e fala ruidosamente.

-Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu... Foi incrivel... Fantastico... -Muitos se aglomeraram para ouvir enquanto outros pareciam tentar se fazer de desentendidos, mas todos poderiam ver que estavam curiosos -Eu estava voltando da enfermaria... Sabe como é... Eu explodi mais um caldeirão na aula do Snape... -muitos mandam olhares atravessados para o menino que corta a história e fala -Eu estava no andar da biblioteca quando vi a Gina... Ela estava voltando aqui quando Malfoy a emboscou... Ele fez as ameaças de sempre e eu estava esperando para ajudar ela ou ver ela amaldiçoando o Malfeito quando um cara apareceu... -todos pareciam se prender a história de Colin agora -Eu nunca tinha visto ele antes... Mas então ele disse para Malfoy soltar a Gina... Claro que Malfoy se recusou... Então os capangas dele avançaram no garoto que simplesmente se desviou e jogou eles com tudo na parede... Malfoy ainda ficou falando "você sabe quem eu sou?" o menino disse algumas coisas que eu não compreendi direito... Então Malfoy perguntou quem era ele e ele disse "Eu? Sou o namorado de Gina Weasleys... E se eu descobrir que você ousou tocar na minha namorada... Acredite Malfoy, o diretor não vai encontrar vestigios do que vai sobrar de você na escola... E não pense que esta seguro no salão comunal da Sonserina" -Colin faz uma pausa dramatica que fez muitos quererem o estrangular -"Eu o encontrarei em qualquer lugar desse castelo... " Eu quase me molhei quando vi os olhos verdes do menino em direção do Malfoy... E eu tenho certeza que o Malfoy se molhou... Mas então eles fizeram algo que eu ainda não acredito... Eles desapareceram... Sumiram... Como se tivessem aparatado... -Muitos ofegaram enquanto outros apenas tremeram as cabeças em descrenças, era dito que ninguém poderia aparatar em Hogwarts, então metade estavam acreditando que era mentira enquanto a outra metade especulava sobre o que tinham feito.

Mas quase todos pensavam a mesma coisa.

O novo namorado de Gina era real.

E apenas Colin Creevey, Malfoy e seus capangas e que tinham visto o menino.

Hermione tentou incluir Luna como a loira também tinha visto o menino, mas muitos não colocavam muita fé na loira por ela sempre falar sobre coisas misticas e que quase nunca aconteciam de verdade.

Rony parecia ainda mais incomodo agora, ele não sabia quem era o estranho menino que estava namorando a sua irmã, para dizer a verdade, ele só sabia sobre os boatos que rondavam a escola e nada mais.

Ele chama o mapa dos marotos que os gêmeos tinham emprestado para ele este ano para manter um olho em Gina e tenta acha-la rapidamente.

Mas ela não seria vista em lugar algum do castelo.

Os gêmeos disseram que algumas passagens e salas não tinham sido adicionados no mapa e eles nunca conseguiram achar os feitiços certos para colocar e não queriam danificar um tesouro daqueles.

O ruivo suspira novamente e estava para guardar o mapa quando o ponto de Gina aparece no mapa quase perto da entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória.

Ele mostra o mapa para Hermione que vê a amiga andando calmamente em direção do salão comunal e fala.

-Isso é estranho... Eu nunca vi nenhuma sala naquele lugar... -o ruivo cabeceia quando outro par de pegadas aparece no mapa.

Todos no mapa eram rotulados com seus nomes completos, mas o garoto que apareceu no mapa tinha apenas escrito Harry.

O mapa nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Os dois pontos pareciam parados perto da mulher gorda, uma curiosidade forte parecia envolver Rony em descobrir quem era o garoto, não para tentar separar da sua irmã, ele via o como o garoto estava deixando ela feliz, embora ela tenha chorado naquele dia, ela sabia que ela chorava pelo que ele passou e não por causa dele.

Ele se vira para Hermione e fala.

-Podemos descobrir mais sobre ele agora -a morena estava dividida, uma parte dela queria saber sobre este menino que parecia uma caixinha de misterios, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria invadir a privacidade da amiga.

Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar com clareza sobre o assunto, ela sentiu Rony a puxar em direção da entrada do salão comunal.

No começo ela queria protestar, mas a sua curiosidade era maior e ela acompanha o namorado para emboscar o novo casal.

Assim que o retrato se abre eles vêem Gina abraçada ao menino que ambos sabiam ser o misterioso Harry, mas assim que eles pisam para fora do salão comunal o menino parecia endurecer e murmurar algo no ouvido da ruiva.

Gina se afasta do menino e se vira para o irmão e a melhor amiga que pareciam surpresos com o afeto do casal.

-Você vai nos apresentar o seu namorado Gina? -a ruiva vacilou, não porque Rony estava sendo superprotetor, mas porque ele parecia verdadeiramente inocente dessa vez, mas ela não poderia deixar eles se aproximarem de Harry, não agora.

-Harry, meu irmão Rony e minha amiga Hermione... Rony e Hermione este é o Harry -ela se vira para o namorado e fala em um sussurro -Você precisa ir agora amor... -o moreno estava para cabecear quando Hermione se aproxima e fala com um sorriso.

-E um prazer te conhecer Harry... -ela estava para oferecer a mão quando Gina ofega ao perceber o que tinha acontecido.

Hermione entrou no raio de cinco metros.

Harry parecia ofegar e cai no chão, Hermione tinha gritado e Rony parecia avançar como se quisesse ajudar, mas a ruiva aponta a varinha para ambos e fala fortemente.

-Silencio os dois... -ela se vira para Harry que ainda ofegava no chão -esta tudo bem amor... Vai ficar tudo bem... -Ele estremecia a cada palavra da namorada, mas tentava forçar um sorriso -Ele precisa sair daqui urgentemente -ela poderia ver alguém tentando sair do salão comunal e lança um olhar de puro desespero para o irmão e fala -Não deixe ninguém sair Rony... Por tudo que e mais sagrado não deixe ninguém sair agora... -a ruiva coloca a mão no ombro do namorado e tenta o arrastar para a sala precisa.

Rony manda um olhar para a irmãzinha e depois para o namorado dela e fala com uma voz firme.

-Eu vou querer uma boa explicação depois Gina -a ruiva parecia vacilar ao que Harry murmura algo no ouvido dela, no começo ela parecia meio sem jeito ao que ele sorri para ela e cabeceia.

-Vou te contar o que posso... Mas agora eu preciso realmente que você segure o pessoal no salão comunal... -o ruivo cabeceia e vai conversar com a mulher gorda que parecia ter escutado a conversa toda e fala.

-Eu ajudarei não se preocupem com isso... Mas seja breve querida... -Gina sorri e rapidamente conduz o namorado para o outro corredor.

Hermione estava paralisada no mesmo lugar, ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que algo tinha acontecido entre ela e o menino, ela se vira para Rony que andava de um lado para o outro no corredor enquanto eles ouviam pessoas gritando no salão comunal.

-O que aconteceu Rony? -o ruivo se vira para a namorada e suspira.

-Eu não sei Mione... Mas vamos descobrir assim que Gina voltar... -mau estas palavras deixaram a boca do ruivo a menina volta com um olhar cansado e fala.

-Vamos para o salão comunal... Hermione! Você ainda se lembra daquele feitiço que impede que as pessoas escutem o que conversamos? -a morena cabeceia e logo eles entram no salão comunal.

Gina sabia que assim que entrou que estava em uma enrascada, todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo e lançavam perguntas sobre o misterioso menino que ela namorava, quando ela se perguntava quem tinha lhes contado, ela ouviu alguém murmurar que Colin tinha presenciado a briga entre o namorado dela e Malfoy.

Gina lança um olhar feroz para o amigo que se encolhe em um canto, ela se vira para o salão comunal inteiro e fala com uma voz venenosa.

-Não interessa quem ele é... Vocês só precisam saber que ele é alguém importante para mim e que eu o amo... Não vou ficar colocando lenha na fogueira de fofocas sem sentido e se eu ouvir alguma coisa sobre mim e meu namorado... Pode apostar que o que fiz com Snape no Natal do ano passado vai ser fichinha com o que faço com quem falar algo sobre a gente -todos pareciam estremecer e voltam a estudar rapidamente, era uma lenda o fato que Gina tinha amaldiçoado a porta do professor para mudar o cabelo dele sempre que ele passasse pelo batente.

No começo o professor não compreendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas logo percebeu que seu cabelo estava diferente, conjurando um espelho ele percebeu que estava usando um afro bem longo e que era "Vermelho".

Historias sobre outros penteados surgiram, alguns eram loiros, castanhos claro, negros como a noite, mas quase sempre vermelho Weasley.

O homem tentou expulsar Gina sobre o ocorrido, mas ele não tinha achado provas que tinha sido a menina.

Mas a Grifinória sabia a verdade e ninguém estava afim de passar pelo que o professor de poções passou.

Os três vão para um canto isolado do salão comunal e Hermione lança o feitiço complexo que impedia as pessoas de escutarem o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

Gina desaba na poltrona e fala.

-Harry é um menino especial... Ele é poderoso e forte... Ele tem um poder que o deixa um tanto mau na presença das pessoas e por isso que tive que o tirar dali rapidamente... -Nisso Rony eleva uma mão e fala.

-Ei! Ei! Vai com calma Gina... Respira fundo e começa novamente -a ruiva força um sorriso para o irmão e fala.

-O que vocês querem saber? -Hermione torce as mãos e fala em um sussurro.

-O que aconteceu com ele Gina? O que ele fez comigo? -O ruivo encarou a namorada e então se vira rapidamente para a irmã.

-Como assim? O que ele fez com você Mione? Eu juro Gina que se ele machucou ela... -Mas a morena segura o braço do namorado e o puxa para o sofá.

-Não foi nada assim Rony... Mas...Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mas sei que alguma coisa aconteceu -Gina parecia encarar o chão fixamente antes de voltar seus olhos para a melhor amiga e fala.

-Você não deve ficar brava com ele Mione... Ele não fez por mau... Estamos tentando achar uma maneira de controlar este poder dele... -Hermione encara a menina e fala suavemente.

-O que ele fez Gina? -a ruiva estremece e fala.

-Legimência... Mas não apenas os seus pensamentos... Ele... Ele viu tudo... -Os olhos da morena voam largos e ela fala em um sussurro.

-Tudo... Mas... Mas isso é... Não pode ser... -Ela parecia ficar com uma carranca forte e se levanta -COMO ELE OUSA... -Mas logo sua raiva some ao ver o olhar da amiga.

Não era o mesmo olhar que ela usava para defender o falso namoro com Conner.

Este olhar era carregado de um intenso poder que ela nunca tinha visto na amiga antes.

-NÃO OUSE CULPAR ELE POR ALGO QUE ELE NÃO TEM NENHUM CONTROLE HERMIONE GRANGER... Você sabe o que se passou com ele? Sabe o que ele esta sofrendo agora mesmo? Não me venha com este olhar de censura... Você não sabe nem da metade do que ele passou e vem passando desde os cinco anos dele e não vou deixar você ficar com raiva infundada por ele por algo que ele não pode controlar... Agora se SENTA e ESCUTA o que tenho para dizer -a menina cai no sofá ao lado de Rony atordoada, ela nunca tinha visto Gina dessa maneira -Ele tem um poder desde que nasceu... No começo estava adormecido... Mas aconteceram algumas coisas que fizeram com que o poder se descontrolasse... Ele não tem controle dessa legimência e por isso que ele não vai para as aulas, ele não precisa... O que fizeram com ele... Tudo que ele viu... -a ruiva parecia quase chorar na frente deles e isso era um fato surpreendente, ela não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém -Ele foi forçado a ver a vida de muitas pessoas... Talvez milhares de pessoas... Você sabe o que e ter o conhecimento de milhões de vida nele? Sabe o que e estar perdido em lembranças que você não sabe de quem é, apenas se lembra? Tendo pessoas o encarando como uma aberração e um monstro? -a ruiva parecia abraçar a si mesma e murmura -Sabe o como culpado ele se sente por fazer isso? O como ele vai tentar se desculpar com você por ter invadido a sua privacidade sem querer? Ele não é um menino que faria isso deliberadamente Hermione... Por Merlin... Eu fico me perguntando por que ele não pede alguém para apagar a mente dele... -a morena parecia se acalmar o suficiente e Rony fala.

-Nos explique melhor sobre tudo isso Gina -a ruiva suspira e começa a explicar sobre o poder do namorado, sobre a regra dos cinco metros e sobre como o ministro anterior tinha o usado e sobre a guerra.

A medida que ambos escutavam eles ficavam cada vez mais pálidos, eles sabiam sobre a guerra, sabiam que os professores andavam abafando algumas coisas, mas não tinham ideia que era tão intensa assim, quando Gina conta que o menino tinha enfrentado o proprio Voldemort, tanto Rony quanto Hermione pareciam céticos, mas então uma luz parece ter acendido na mente da morena que fala.

-Gina... Quem é ele? -a ruiva percebe que a amiga tinha reunido o quebra cabeças e fala.

-Ele é Harry Potter -a morena parecia ficar com os olhos largos enquanto Rony fica com um olhar descrendo.

-Espera... Você esta querendo me dizer que aquele menino que vimos agora mesmo era o Harry Potter? Aquele Harry Potter? -Gina cabeceia ao que o irmão solta um bufo de descrença -Você não quer que realmente acreditemos que aquele era o Harry Potter não é Gina? -a ruiva estava para avançar no irmão quando um flash de luz surge no meio deles.

Uma fênix branca com detalhes em prata surge e começa a cantar uma melodia poderosa que eleva os corações dos três Grifinórios e então ela deixa algo na mesa perto deles e desaparece.

Era uma penseira com uma lembrança, Gina poderia ver a figura do namorado nadando na superficie e com o feitiço que ele tinha lhe ensinado, ela toca nas letras rúnicas que fazem a figura do menino surgir tridimensionalmente.

-Desculpe sobre interromper dessa maneira, sei que Gina vai contar algumas coisas que você vão achar fantasticas e quase impossiveis... Mas eu precisei mostrar que tudo que ela diz e verdade -a figura afasta a franja da testa revelando a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio -Eu realmente sou Harry Potter, eu realmente amo a Gina e realmente quero conhecer vocês... Mas por causa do meu... Problema... Eu preciso descobrir uma maneira primeiro antes de poder nos reunir... -a figura fica em silencio por um tempo antes de se virar para onde Hermione estava -Eu peço desculpas por ter invadido a sua privacidade... Eu não pude evitar... Eu deveria ter desaparecido quando Gina chegou no salão comunal... Mas eu pensei que era algo formal... Levar a namorada para a porta de casa... Sei que não é a casa dela... Mas... -ele parecia suspirar e se virar para onde Gina estava sentada -Eu estou vagueando novamente amor... Me desculpe... -ele respira profundamente e fala -Eu só queria ter certeza que vocês acreditassem em Gina... Não achassem que ela esta mentindo ou duvidar dos nossos sentimentos... Eu realmente a amo e quero conhecer vocês, que são uma parte importante na vida dela... -a figura parecia diminuir, mas antes ele se vira novamente para Gina e fala -Eu te amo meu anjo... Tenha bons sonhos... -a figura desaparece novamente na penseira e a fênix branca aparece novamente, ela deixa um pergaminho cair e encara todos com um olhar afiado, um olhar bem diferente de quando ela trouxe a penseira.

_Esqueci de apresentar a minha amiga, seu nome é Edwiges e tem sido minha companheira a muito tempo..._

Todos se viram para a fênix que deixa sair uma melodia feliz de ser apresentada.

Gina se vira para o irmão que parecia ainda mais pálido e pergunta com uma voz um tanto sarcastica.

-Acredita agora que eu estou namorando Harry Potter? -Tudo o que o ruivo pode fazer era cabecear enquanto Hermione começa a interrogar a amiga.

Eles saberiam tudo sobre o menino e tentariam o ajudar da melhor forma que poderiam.

**Homenagem:**

**Capitulo novo para nova leitora..rsrsrs**

**Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fics... Eu estou gostando de escrever ela... Mas bem... Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma leitora nova que parece gostar da fics... Este capitulo vai para Ninha Souma...**

**Espero que você goste da fics... Até a próxima...**


	10. Capitulo X  Novos Caminhos

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo X - Novos Caminhos.**

Hermione Granger estava dividida.

Uma parte dela queria estar brava com o menino por ter invadido a sua privacidade e visto toda a sua vida, era algo que ela odiava nas pessoas, que elas se intrometessem na sua vida, anos de Malfoy e os Sonserinos debochando dela por ser uma nascida trouxa causaram esta revolta nela, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não sabia o que sentir quando Gina a desafiou.

Ela conhecia a menina a seis anos, se tornaram melhores amigas depois do primeiro ano da ruiva quando ela amaldiçoou Malfoy quando ele estava a insultando, mas agora ela via uma Gina diferente daquela que ela conhecia.

Gina nunca tinha elevado a voz contra ela, até mesmo quando ela fazia algumas coisas extremas como tentar libertar os elfos domesticos, mas o calor que a ruiva usava para defender o namorado era completamente novo para ela.

Os olhos dela pareciam se carregar com poder desconhecido, sua postura parecia ficar mais firme e se ela não estivesse enganada a mesa do lado deles tinha estremecido diante da presença da ruiva.

Mas então Gina lhes contou quem ele era e o que ele tinha feito.

Ela sempre se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com Harry Potter, ela e todos no mundo da magia, mas ela parecia aceitar o fato como todos que o menino tinha simplesmente sumido.

Ele era uma lenda urbana, sem provas ou vestigios, simplesmente um mito.

Foi o que ela tinha pensado.

Agora Gina vinha falar que estava namorando Harry Potter, que ele era um bruxo poderoso que tinha o poder de ver a vida inteira de uma pessoa simplesmente em estar na presença dele.

Era muita coisa para levar de uma vez só.

Ela sabia que a guerra fora dos muros da escola estava escalando, ela via isso todos os dias nos jornais, até mesmo quando o profeta tentava amaciar os fatos para os leitores.

Mas agora saber que um único menino que nem mesmo tinha uma varinha entrou de cabeça naquela guerra insana e conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas do último século.

Era algo impossivel.

Ou seria se ela não tivesse conhecido o menino.

Foi então que ela percebeu algo que a fez arregalar os olhos.

Harry tinha enfrentado Voldemort.

Ele teve que chegar perto do monstro.

Hermione se vira para Gina que tinha um olhar derrotado, provavelmente ela já sabia sobre isso e tentava se consolar pelo fato que o menino a amava completamente.

Ele aterrorizou Malfoy ao ponto que o menino molhou as calças.

Ela volta sua atenção para o pergaminho que Gina trouxe para ela, ao que a amiga tinha lhe dito, era tudo o que Harry tinha conseguido achar sobre o projeto que Gina tinha lhe sugerido.

Criar algo assim era complexo e ao mesmo tempo um tanto impossivel, Hermione sabia que talvez levasse anos para desenvolver o tipo de magia que Harry estava querendo.

Mas ela faria isso por ele.

Durante os últimos dois anos o menino lutou para assegurar que o mundo que ela aprendeu a amar continuasse livre de tiranos e o preconceito que ela vivia diariamente, ele estava mudando o mundo por pessoas como ela.

Toda raiva ou desgosto por ele ter visto sua vida foi evaporando, como Gina tinha lhe dito, ela não sabia o que o menino tinha passado e não poderia o julgar por um erro que ela cometeu, mesmo que sem saber.

Ela passou os olhos pelos pergaminhos novamente, deveria de ter mais de cem pergaminhos longos com uma escritura limpa, poderia se ver calculos, esquemas, diretrizes e propriedades de Metais e pedras preciosas, tudo que envolvesse o fortalecimento de escudos que segurassem o poder dele.

Alguns pergaminhos descreviam rituais antigos e feitiços complexos de selamento, mas ele não poderia usar estes, um único erro e ele poderia morrer ou selar sua magia acidentalmente.

-Você encontrou uma conexão? -Gina perguntou esperançosamente, Hermione sabia que ela estava preocupada com o menino, ele tinha se isolado um pouco para se recuperar e ela não poderia o encontrar com ele por alguns dias e isso estava deixando ela arrasada.

-Eu estou tentando combinar alguns dos feitiços e os calculos que ele criou com algumas pedras e metais... Mas leva um tempo para conseguir um calculo exato do que e preciso... Mas eu tenho que te advertir Gina... Pode levar um tempo para isso... -a ruiva parecia quase se enrolar na poltrona e murmura com um tom derrotado.

-Desculpe Mione... Eu sei que você esta tentando... Mas eu quero poder ajudar ele -os olhos da ruiva pareciam se encher de lágrimas e Hermione se levanta e abraça a amiga.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Gina... Eu vou pesquisar de todas as formas possiveis para achar uma resposta o mais rapido possivel esta bem? -a ruiva tenta forçar um sorriso, mas logo ela se aconchega mais nos braços da amiga e deixa as lágrimas que tentou segurar cair, Hermione ficou abraçada a amiga até que ela adormeceu, ela se sentou novamente com os pergaminhos e tenta entender o que o menino tinha visto para achar a tal conexão que ele tinha visto, ela foi surpreendida quando duas mãos envolvem seus ombros e começam a massagear.

-Você precisa descansar Mione -Rony fala suavemente ao que a morena suspira, de repente ela sente alguém sentando ao seu lado e ela fica surpresa em ver Luna encarando os pergaminhos com um olhar fixo -Ela estava na frente da mulher gorda dizendo que tinha que ajudar você... A mulher gorda não queria deixar ela entrar, mas assim que eu vi que ela estava quase amaldiçoando a pintura eu disse que Luna seria minha responsabilidade... Ela estava preocupada com Gina -os dois se viram para ver a ruiva adormecida e Rony fica com uma carranca ao ver os rastros de lágrimas que estavam no rosto da irmã -As vezes eu me pergunto se este namoro é bom para ela... Eu nunca vi minha irmã assim... Ela nunca choraria sobre alguém como este Harry... -Hermione suspira novamente, Rony andava também dividido sobre o namoro da irmã, mas provavelmente era mais o fato que ele era superprotetor do que o fato do menino tirar vantagem da irmã dela.

-Uma pulseira não daria certo... Precisa ser um bracelete... Ou um anel... Aneis mágicos são muito poderosos... Se ele conseguisse projetar um feitiço escudo... Ah sim... Vejo o que ele queria dizer... Mas os calculos... -Os dois se viram rapidamente para Luna que retira a varinha da orelha e conjurar pergaminhos e penas, ela retira uma garrafinha de tinta colorida do bolso e começa a escrever rapidamente -Esta pedra aqui... Um feitiço unido a magia... Uma letra rúnica em cada canto para sinalizar as direções -ela parecia formar o desenho de um anel e escrevia instruções e medidas de cada pedra, Metal e tudo o que era preciso -Isso seria apropriado... Mas eu teria que medir a força do Harry Potter... Isso não é emocionante? Eu consegui medir a magia do professor Dumbledore uma vez no meu segundo ano quando o professor Flitwick me levou no escritorio dele quando não consegui vestir minhas roupas porque meus companheiros de quarto estavam brincando novamente de onde esta as coisas da Luna... A aura do diretor e realmente intensa... Mas se o que a Gina disse for verdade... Harry teria o poder de rasgar a escola ao meio -a loira parecia saltitante ao que Rony e Hermione ficam alarmados, o menino era tão poderoso assim? -Tenho que acordar a Gina... Ela precisa me levar até o Harry... Ah sim... Tenho que me desculpar com ele também por o assustar -Luna vai até a amiga enquanto Hermione tentava conferir o pergaminho que a ruiva tinha feito.

-Estes feitiços... Estes números... Talvez... -ela pegou um pergaminho limpo e começou a escrever rapidamente, ela parecia pegar o conceito que Luna tinha descrito, mas algo ainda parecia estar faltando -Luna... Eu revi a sua criação... Mas parece estar faltando um catalisador... Algo poderoso o bastante para unir a magia de Harry com o anel e com a proteção que ele precisa... -a loira encara Hermione como se ela tivesse duas cabeças e fala.

-Não me esqueci de nada... O catalisador que ele precisa é Gina -Hermione no começo fica confusa, mas então os olhos dela voam largos e ela fala com uma voz suave.

-Você acha que vai dar certo? Não temos certeza absoluta que o que eles sente e tão intenso assim... -a loira lança um olhar que fez Hermione recuar, ela nunca tinha visto Luna assim e pelos olhares que ela estava recebendo de Neville que estava do outro lado do salão comunal, nem ele.

-Eu já lhe disse uma vez Hermione... Nem tudo e analitico... Nem tudo pode ser provado... Eu vejo auras mágicas, ligações de almas e poder das pessoas e sinceramente? Gina era a pessoa mais poderosa que eu conheci na minha infancia, mas assim que ela conheceu Harry o poder dela se tornou algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes... Não é mais apenas o poder dela, o poder de Harry esta com ela... Tente imaginar duas pessoas com poder superior a mil vezes o professor Dumbledore e você vai ter uma ideia parcial do que e o laço que une os dois... -Hermione encara a amiga no começo com incredulidade, mas a medida que ela percebeu o quão séria era a menina, ela cai na poltrona mais próxima e fala.

-Gina o ama... -Luna apenas sorri e cabeceia.

-Mais do que ela aceita e vai entender... O amor por ela e muitas vezes mais intenso... -os olhos dela ficam com um ar sonhador, mas Hermione poderia ver um brilho diferente neles -Uma ligação de alma começou a se formar quando eles se conheceram... Mas agora... Eu não tenho ideia do que possa acontecer -De repente Gina acorda e fala rapidamente.

-Ele precisa de mim... -Nisso Edwiges surge e leva Gina para onde Harry estava.

Luna deixa sair um suspiro profundo e se levanta.

-Vamos até eles -Hermione no começo vacila, ela tinha passado pelo poder de Harry e não estava certa se queria passar por isso novamente.

-Deixa de frescura Hermione... Você teve a sua mente lida desde que entrou na sua primeira aula de Poções... Por que o fato que você sabe que alguém poderoso viu como você passa mais tempo no banheiro lendo que usando a privada te deixa incomoda? -Hermione cora furiosamente ao que Rony parecia tropeçar e murmurar algumas ameaças sobre o menino ter visto mais do que devia -Deixe de resmungar Ronald ou te empurro na frente do Harry para ele ver como Gina e eu usavamos você como nosso companheiro de chá -ela lança um sorriso mau para Hermione que fica boquiaberta -Eu ainda tenho aquela foto do vestido azul... Você estava realmente lindo... -Nisso Rony lhe manda um olhar e a loira resolve pegar mais leve -Vamos agora antes que algo aconteça -ela reune os pergaminhos e sai andando ao que o casal começam a seguir a loira e se perguntando se ela sabia onde estava indo.

Luna não tinha ido muito longe, ela passou por alguns corredores antes de chegar em uma tapeçaria onde um bruxo tentava ensinar um trasgo montanhês a dançar balé.

A loira retira a varinha da orelha e toca na parede, no começo não parecia ter acontecido nada, mas então uma porta com um buraco surge e Luna se inclina e fala.

-Gina! Eu preciso que você crie um quarto amplo que Ronald, Hermione e eu possamos estar junto com você e Harry... É urgente -a porta parecia vislumbrar e sumir para dar lugar a uma porta de carvalho envelhecido.

Luna não pensou duas vezes e entra, Hermione no começo vacila, mas Rony aperta sua mão lhe mandando conforto, suspirando a morena entra na tão chamada sala precisa e fica surpresa com o que viu.

Era um campo amplo, com uma grama que parecia suave ao toque, de longe ela poderia ver Gina com Harry que parecia um tanto incomodo perto de tantas pessoas, mas com um sorriso de Gina ele parecia ficar mais tranquilo e sua postura parecia mudar.

Ela parecia ver o bruxo poderoso que as amigas tinham lhe dito.

-Hermione me ajudou a reunir o que era preciso... Ela sabe pesquisar... Mas eu posso ver algumas coisas que ela não consegue -Luna manda um sorriso maroto para a morena que lhe manda um olhar atravessado -Eu não estou criticando a sua inteligencia Hermione, mas a sua imaginação e limitada com fatos e provas conclundentes... Você deveria saber desde que conheceu Harry que nem tudo e impossivel com magia -ela se vira para o moreno que parecia sorrir -Me desculpe por ter assustado você daquela forma na biblioteca... Mas estava curiosa sobre a sua forma de aparatação... Não é impossivel Mione... Apenas dificil -Nisso a voz do menino parecia as alcançar.

-Um pouco dificil... Mas apenas quando você não entende as propriedades da proteção da escola -Todos os três se viram para o menino, era a primeira vez que ele tinha falado algo na frente deles.

-Mas pelo que eu li... Proteções como de Hogwarts são usados de forma extrema que causa uma tensão na magia das pessoas se elas aparatarem... Isso torna impossivel que alguém aparate dentro da escola... -Harry chama uma cadeira para cada um e fala com um sorriso.

-Realmente... Mas como você explica que eles usam o salão principal para ensinar como aparatar? Eles dizem fazer uma brecha para que os alunos aprendessem, mas se houvesse uma brecha, como os comensais da morte não usaram isso para tomar conta de Hogwarts? -Hermione parecia querer retrucar, mas ela não sabia o que dizer -as proteções novas foram postas para impedir qualquer um com a marca negra de entrar, mas qualquer bruxo pode aparatar em qualquer parte do castelo se desejar é preciso um pouco mais de concentração e visualização, mas não é algo impossivel quando você coloca a determinação certa... Seria mais complicado em tentar sair da escola... Como as proteções estão sendo controlados pelo diretor e ele não iria querer alunos saindo da escola todo o tempo... Mas aparatar dentro da escola e facil... -Harry pisca para Hermione e então ele aparata para o outro lado da sala e depois volta para a cadeira que ele estava.

Hermione encarou o menino incredula e então resolveu testar, ela era afinal uma menina curiosa.

Sem realmente perceber, ela aparatou com um estalo para longe de todos e encarou as pessoas com os olhos largos.

Hermione Granger, a defensora das regras, aquela que dizia nos últimos sete anos que era impossivel aparatar em Hogwarts.

Tinha acabado de aparatar em Hogwarts.

A morena volta e se senta ao lado de Luna que parecia sorrir de forma convencida.

-Pode dizer Luna... Eu sei que você esta morrendo de vontade de dizer "eu te disse"... -a loira apenas solta uma gargalhada ao que Rony apenas treme a cabeça, ele se vira para Harry e fala suavemente.

-Este é o jogo entre elas, Luna sempre diz que Hermione se prende nos conceitos dos livros e Hermione diz que Luna fantasia muito sobre as coisas que não se pode provar... Algumas coisas podem ser fantasiosas ou não... E algumas coisas que Luna fala são completamente absurdas... Mas Gina controla o equilibrio delas -ele lança um sorriso para a irmã que dá risada.

Luna parecia controlar o riso e mostra o pergaminho para Harry, este convoca os pergaminhos com a mão e começa a ler rapidamente.

-Este catalisador... -ele se vira para Gina que cora.

-Seria eu não é? -Luna cabeceia ao que a ruiva sorri -Tudo bem, quando faremos? -Harry parecia nervoso e fala.

-Não podemos apressar isso Gina... Temos que... Isso é... -a ruiva encara o namorado que parecia corar ainda mais -Você esta atenta do que elas estão propondo? -A ruiva se vira para as amigas que pareciam um tanto envergonhadas.

-Esta magia seria considerada uma união entre vocês Gina... Acho que Harry iria querer falar com seus pais primeiro -Vendo que a ruiva ainda não entendia, Luna resolve ser cega sobre o assunto e fala de maneira direta.

-Isso significa que vocês seriam noivos Gina... Para que você fosse o catalisador desse feitiço, você precisa se unir com Harry mais do que já esta unida... Não sei o que pode acontecer... Algumas teorias sobre falar com as mentes ou sentir o que o outro sentem... Mas Harry deixaria de sentir tudo de todo mundo e seria apenas você... -De repente a loira fica com um olhar sério -Você precisa estar certa desse passo Gina... Isso não é algo que você faz apenas porque um amigo esta precisando da sua ajuda... Isso vai te unir por toda a eternidade -a ruiva encara as amigas com a boca aberta, mas então ela fica com um olhar pensativo.

Ela olhou para as amigas, elas estavam nervosas e testando a seriedade dela sobre o assunto.

Rony estava com um olhar estranho, ele parecia querer ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se recusava a deixar a irmã ir tão longe, ao ver dele, ela ainda era uma criança.

Mas então ela se vira para Harry.

Ele não demonstrava nada.

Gina sabia que ele não esperava nada dela, ele sempre parecia querer colocar um muro entre eles, como se ele tivesse medo que ele pudesse a machucar em algum ponto, mas este muro sempre sumia quando ela mostrava completamente como amava ele.

Ela odiava quando ele usava esta mascara com ela.

-Vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós por um instante? -Como se atendendo ao pedido da ruiva um muro se coloca entre os dois namorados e os três amigos, Gina encarou fixamente o namorado e murmura furiosamente -Tira esta face -No começo ele tentou se fazer de confuso, mas os olhos dela carregavam uma determinação que ele sabia que ela conseguiria o quebrar -Eu sei o que você esta pensando Harry Potter... Você não quer me "condenar" a este tipo de vida... Presa a você... Sei que você tem medo... Mas eu não me importo... Eu te amo Harry... Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém na minha vida e sei que nunca vou sentir... Porque eu nunca tinha te conhecido antes... Eu passei meus anos na escola em uma relação idiota porque irritava meus irmãos... Mas eu precisava de algo na minha vida... Eu precisava de algo que me completasse... Este algo é você... Este pouco tempo que nos conhecemos eu sabia que você era o que faltava na minha vida... -Ela o beija suavemente -Eu te amo Harry... Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você... -A parede que tinha separado o casal dos seus amigos se dissolve e Gina fala com um sorriso maroto -Só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre este plano... -ela se vira para os amigos e depois volta seus olhos para o namorado -Eu consigo um anel para mim também? -Todos soltam uma risada nervosa, as meninas pareciam falar entre si enquanto Rony encara Harry, ambos pareciam se prender naquele olhar e Rony suspira.

-Você sabe que ela tem seis irmãos mais velhos e super protetores não é? -Harry apenas sorri para o ruivo.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma grande amiga que parece que gosta dessa fics..rsrsrs**

**Espero que você esteja gostando Linda...**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para Anny Llorak...**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...**

**Até qualquer dia...rsrs**


	11. Capitulo XI  Conhecendo os Marotos

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XI - Conhecendo os Marotos.**

Sírius e Remo estavam nervosos.

Enquanto o lobisomen estava sentado em uma poltrona na frente da lareira tentando ler, o animago andava de um lado para o outro como se tentando gastar alguma energia em excesso.

Aquela era uma noite importante para os Marotos, aquela seria a noite que eles iriam conhecer Gina Weasley como namorada de Harry.

-Ele não pode só aparecer? -Sírius pergunta incomodo, ele tinha aprendido a viver com seu afilhado a um ano, ele sabia que o garoto poderia ser imprevisivel, Harry no começo queria ser um justiceiro solitario, ele não queria criar laços com ninguém.

Esperava morrer sem ter ninguém para lamentar por ele.

Mas depois de conhecer Sírius e Remo, o menino ficou um tanto confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda mais determinado.

Quando Voldemort morreu e Harry sobreviveu, ambos os marotos viram algo que nunca tinham esperado do menino.

Perda.

Era como se ele não soubesse mais o que fazer na sua vida, todo o seu esforço, sua luta e determinação eram para aquele momento.

Ele não sabia o que fazer depois disso.

Sírius e Remo queriam o ajudar no que fosse, mas não tinham ideia de como ajudar o menino, como ajudar alguém que não queria ter ninguém próximo dele?

Dumbledore indicou sobre usar Hogwarts para pesquisar uma maneira de conter o poder dele, no começo Harry ficou suspeito, mas aceitou rapidamente para ter um pouco de paz.

Remo dizia para Sírius que o menino aceitou porque não sabia mais o que fazer.

Mas a medida que o tempo foi passando, eles poderiam ver uma mudança em Harry, ele era um garoto silencioso que fazia as coisas dele sem pedir ajuda alguma, independente das memórias que ele tinha, ele nunca pediu nem para Remo que ensinasse o feitiço que ele tinha criado como se fosse um despertador.

Ele tinha feito o proprio dele.

Mas agora ele era diferente, ele não estava apenas ansiando por uma forma de conter o seu poder, ele tinha achado algo que era diferente de batalhas ou formas de se controlar.

Ele tinha encontrado alguém especial.

Sírius se lembra quando o menino chegou todo agitado com o coração disparado e com os olhos largos como se tivesse acabado de escapar de uma emboscada de mais de cem comensais da morte.

O animago tinha puxado a varinha e perguntado o que tinha acontecido, provavelmente pensando que ele tinha sido atacado ou algo parecido, mas Remo encarou o menino por um tempo antes de sorrir de forma maliciosa.

-Acho que você encontrou algo a mais na biblioteca não Harry? -o menino no começo parecia apavorado, mas então lançou um ollhar atravessado para o homem e fala com uma voz controlada.

-Não foi nada... -Sírius encarou os dois e então fala.

-O que eu perdi? -Harry manda um olhar suplicante para o lobisomen que tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios.

-Você quer mesmo esconder algo do Almofadinhas, Harry? Você sabe como ele é determinado a saber das coisas e a sua humilhação vai ser mil vezes pior se ele tiver que descobrir... -Nisso Harry fala furiosamente.

-Eu só achei ela linda tá bom? -o menino se tranca no seu quarto ao que o cerebro de Sírius faz então a conexão do que o menino tinha dito.

-Vocês estavam falando de uma garota? -Remo apenas encara o amigo incredulo e sai andando murmurando sobre o amigo ter perdido realmente alguns parafusos por ficar tanto tempo como cachorro.

Sírius atormentou o menino durante dias sobre Gina, mas Harry ainda era vacilante, o homem poderia compreender, Harry era diferente de qualquer criança que a menina poderia ter conhecido, pelo que Harry lhe disse, eles tinham falado por pergaminho por um tempo antes dele começar a falar com ela.

Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado, algumas semanas atrás ele voltou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um olhar que parecia brilhar o quarto inteiro.

Depois de várias evazivas do moreno, ele enfim confessou que estava namorando a ruiva.

E que ela queria o ajudar a achar uma solução para o seu problema.

Remo tinha mostrado a ruiva para ele, Sírius tinha ido com Remo em uma das suas aulas em sua forma animaga e ele pode ver como ela era parecida com Lílian, a menina era determinada, forte e tinha um ar de teimosia que seria bom na vida de Harry, ela era perfeita para o afilhado dele.

Mas hoje era o dia que eles iriam conhecer ela oficialmente, não como um professor e seu cachorro de estimação conhecendo a aluna fora da classe, mas como pessoas que tinham algo em comum.

Pessoas que queriam ver Harry feliz.

Mas só o pensamento de conhecer alguém que era tão especial para Harry, fazia Sírius ficar ainda mais nervoso.

-Eu juro que ele pegou isso com o Alvo -Sírius resmungou novamente ao que Remo apenas treme a cabeça, mas ele mesmo parecia ler a mesma página do livro pela quinta vez.

-Deixa de ser dramatico Sírius, você sabe que ele não faz isso por mal... Provavelmente esta fortalecendo a menina mentalmente por conhecer você... -O lobisomen lança um sorriso maroto para o amigo que parecia o fuzilar com os olhos.

-Não fique convencido Remy... Eu ainda tenho sua foto de black power e calças boca de sino para mostrar para Tonks -O sorriso do lobisomen some e o outro maroto sorri maliciosamente.

-Você não ousaria... -Sírius apenas sorri ainda mais ao que eles não percebem que o casal tão esperado tinha enfim chego.

-E eu ainda tenho a foto de ambos dançando como mulheres naquela boate questionavel que fomos atrás de alguns comensais... -Harry fala com um sorriso ao que Gina o encara incredula e logo tentava segurar o riso atrás dele -Eu ainda me pergunto onde você tirou a ideia de usar roupas de mulheres para entrar naquela boate Almofadinhas -Tanto Sírius quanto Remo lançam olhares gelidos para o menino que apenas sorri de forma tranquila.

-Isso dai ele pegou de você -Remo fala com um olhar de censura para Sírius, mas logo sorri caloroso para Gina -Uma boa noite Srta Weasley... Espero que a minha imagem de bom professor não seja corrompida por nenhuma foto comprometedora do meu tempo de espião -ele lança um olhar para Harry, no começo se poderia interpretar como uma ordem, mas todos poderiam ver a suplica que o lobisomen fazia para o sobrinho postiço.

-Posso pensar no assunto -logo eles estavam rindo e conversando, Sírius teve Dobby para arrumar um jantar para os quatro, no começo Gina estava timida em estar na presença dos marotos, mas assim que ela descobriu o como eles eram brincalhões, ela passou a gostar dessa versão mais velha dos gêmeos e ficava fascinada com as histórias que eles falavam sobre os tempos deles em Hogwarts.

-... E por isso que o professor Dumbledore ainda tem um ármario cheio de sorvetes de limão... Você pode notar que ele sempre esta oferencendo para as pessoas... Ele tenta acabar com o estoque desde que Tiago e eu enfeitiçamos o armário... -Sírius solta uma risada ao que Gina o acompanha -E a lenda dos marotos prevalece... -Os olhos de Gina voam largos e ela fala.

-Vocês são os marotos? -Remo e Sírius cabeceiam ao que Harry apenas fala.

-Eu não sei se posso estar na conta... Mas fui declarado um honorário algum tempo... -Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Como o mundo é pequeno... Meus irmãos gêmeos tem o mapa de vocês... Deve de estar com Rony... Eles criaram uma loja se inspirando nas lendas dos marotos... Uma loja de brincadeiras no beco diagonal... -Os olhos de Sírius pareciam cintilar de puro prazer ao que Remo apenas treme a cabeça.

-Condenamos o mundo... -Mas nisso a conversa parecia entrar em um caminho sério e Harry parecia nervoso.

-Encontramos uma possivel solução... -Os marotos ficam sério também e vão para a sala de estar -Luna e Hermione combinaram suas mentes e acharam uma solução... -ele oferece os pergaminhos para Remo e Sírius que começam a ler rapidamente, o menino parecia encarar o chão como se esperando que eles discordassem de algo ou falassem ser impossivel.

Gina apertava sua mão e murmurava que estava tudo bem.

Sírius então pára de ler e fala tranquilamente.

-Então... Quando podemos fazer? -Nisso Remo bate em sua nuca e fala.

-Você poderia deixar de apenas ler e tentar entender o que esta escrito uma vez na vida? -ele se vira para Harry e fala -Isso é um passo enorme Harry... Você esta certo disso? -Sírius passa a mão pelo cabelo onde Remo tinha batido e fala.

-Você não precisa me bater Remo... Eu sei exatamente o que esta escrito no papel... Eles vão se unir no sagrado laço de matrimonio... Acha mesmo que se eles tivessem alguma duvida que eles trariam isso para a gente? Eles não estão pedindo a nossa ajuda, estão declarando o que vão fazer -ele lança um olhar para ambos que pareciam chocados -Piadas a parte, eu sei ser sério na vida... Se isso ajudar o meu afilhado e ele te amar tanto assim eu lhe digo, bem vindo a familia Gina -a ruiva cora e lança um sorriso timido para o homem, Remo ainda parecia um tanto cauteloso ao que Harry parecia pegar os pensamentos dele e fala com uma voz cansada.

-Ela também te ama Remo... -O homem encara o garoto que parecia meio triste -Não use isso como desculpa... Você quer tanto quanto ela... Usar seus escudos não adianta comigo Remo... -Harry segura a mão de Gina e fala -Acha que não tenho medo? Eu não sou um bruxo normal... Poderia destruir o castelo inteiro apenas com um acesso de raiva... Mas ela me ensinou a amar... A não ter medo de viver... Tonks faz isso por você... Por que não deixa ela na sua vida? -Os dois pareciam se encarar e Sírius puxa Gina do lado, ambos pareciam sentir a presença magica dos dois.

-O que esta acontecendo? -Gina pergunta nervosa ao que Sírius suspira.

-Em resumo... Remo é um lobisomen... Ele sempre se considerou uma pessoa amaldiçoada que não merece ser feliz... Mas ele conheceu uma prima que tenho... Ninfandora Tonks... Mas ela gosta de ser chamada Tonks... E se você preferir ter o seu corpo inteiro e melhor chamar ela de Tonks também... Eles se apaixonaram um pelo outro... Mas Remo tem medo de criar uma relação e machucar a Tonks... Harry insiste que ele deveria seguir o próprio conselho e dizer logo que a ama... -A ruiva cora ao que o maroto sorri -Quando Harry estava confuso sobre você... Remo praticamente jogou na cara de Harry que ele merecia ser amado... Desde então esta e uma discussão deles, que Remo deveria seguir o próprio conselho e amar a Tonks -Gina parecia cabecear quando o ar parecia rodar com magia, os dois se viram para ver Remo cair na poltrona com uma mão nos olhos e Harry o encarar com um olhar cansado.

-Ela te ama também Remo... Ela espera que você a peça em casamento... Ela quer uma familia com você... -O homem parecia querer murmurar algo contra, mas os olhos de Harry não deixam, suspirando o homem se levanta e vai em direção do quarto ao que Harry joga uma bolsinha com pó de flú para o homem.

Remo sorri e fecha a porta do seu quarto.

A tensão era forte no quarto, Harry ainda estava um tanto chateado por perder a paciencia com Remo, principalmente na frente de Gina, mas a ruiva se aproxima e abraça o namorado.

-Vai dar tudo certo Harry -o moreno solta uma risada cansada e fala.

-Você só sabe parte do que aconteceu... -Gina sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Eu sou uma pessoa positiva... Sei que você vai fazer algo que faça aquele teimoso ser feliz -Harry apenas solta uma risada ao que Sírius acompanha.

-Mas voltando aos planos do casório... -Nisso tanto Harry quanto Gina pareciam nervosos.

-Temos outro assunto a resolver antes disso Sírius... -O homem encara o afilhado que fala -Preciso conversar com os pais de Gina -o homem parecia ficar um tanto pálido, afinal ele sempre foi um playboy e nunca teria ido na casa dos pais de uma namorada, relação era uma palavra desconhecida para ele.

-Eu conheci Arthur uma vez... Ele estava na Ordem... Ele não fazia muita coisa, mas passava algumas informações de alguns comensais da morte conhecidos... Eu falei com ele uma vez quando estavamos em uma das sedes... Ele pareceu ser um bom sujeito e razoavel... Acho que daria certo... -Nisso ele se vira para Gina -Qual o nome da sua mãe? Me lembro que seu pai disse... Mas estava preocupado com meu afilhado -ele lança um olhar de falsa carranca para o afilhado que apenas sorri.

-Minha mãe se chama Molly -Gina fala com um sorriso divertido, ela gostava de ver o namorado sorrindo.

-Molly... Molly... Eu já ouvi este nome... -Os olhos dele voam largos e ele murmura -Por favor... Me diga que ela não teve dois irmãos chamados Gideon e Fabian? -Gina o encara confusa e fala.

-Você conheceu os meus tios? -Sírius apenas cai na cadeira e encara Harry.

-Você tem uma sorte em escolher namoradas Harry -Ele pega um pouco de pó de flú e lança na lareira -Professor Dumbledore? Temos alguns assuntos a resolver fora da escola e levaremos uma aluna conosco... Como você... Mas isso é... -Nisso Sírius tira a cabeça da lareira e fala -Eu vou fortalecer as proteções no banheiro... Como aquele homem sabe o que acontece no castelo e sobrenatural -ele encara o casal que parecia confuso -ele deu permissão para sair do castelo e falar com os Weasleys -ele lança um olhar para Harry que sorri.

-Eu farei Amofadinhas... Eu amo a Gina... -Sírius apenas treme a cabeça e murmura algo como tem de ferro antes de aparatar para a Toca.

Gina encara o namorado com um sorriso, ela sabia que ele estava nervoso, mas ela faria tudo por ele.

Ela o beija suavemente e fala.

-Vai dar tudo certo amor... Não se esqueça que estarei sempre do seu lado -Harry apenas sorri e ambos somem em um leve estalo.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina que quase me deixou convencido..rsrsrs**

**Ela me deixou um comentário bacana no capitulo 8... Embora eu fiquei bem envergonhado... Eu escrevo uma coisa tão louca que não acho que seja tão boa assim... Mas fico feliz que as pessoas gostem...**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para você Emmy Black Potter...**

**Obrigado pelo comentário... E sobre escrever bem... E apenas pratica... Se você tiver uma ideia na cabeça e vontade de escrever.. escreva... não fique se prendendo... e deixa os seus sentimentos fluirem... você vai ser capaz de escrever uma boa historia...**

**Assim como esta coisa louca que eu faço..rsrs**

**Bem... Até a próxima...**


	12. Capitulo XII  Conhecendo os Weasleys

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XII - Conhecendo os Weasleys.**

O trio apareceu em frente a Toca com um leve estalo, Gina ainda se sentia confortavel nos braços de Harry enquanto Sírius estava agachado tentando recuperar o folego.

-Eu juro Harry... Você precisa me ensinar como aparatar pelas proteções da escola... Isso ainda vai ser a minha morte... -O garoto sorri fracamente para o padrinho e fala.

-E perder a minha vantagem nas guerras de brincadeiras? -O maroto apenas lança um olhar maligno para o afilhado que sorri ainda mais.

Enquanto os dois discutiam Gina encarava sua casa com um olhar saudoso, não era uma casa requintada ou rica como de muitos puro sangues, mas guardava tantas lembranças boas.

Onde Gui criou uma casa na árvore nos bosques onde ela se refugiava quando seus irmãos estavam sendo maus.

Onde Carlinhos lhe ensinou alguns movimentos de Quadribol quando ela se tornou apanhadora e depois artilheira.

Onde Percy a ensinava duas horas por dia como ler e escrever.

Onde os gêmeos a ensinavam como brincar os irmãos que tinham magoado ela.

Onde Rony lhe mostrava os melhores lugares para esconder doces para que os irmãos não roubassem deles.

Parecia que cada memoria estava voando por sua mente e então ela sente dois braços envolvendo sua cintura.

-Este é o lugar mais mágico que eu já tive na minha vida -ela se vira para ver Harry, embora na maioria das vezes que ele recebia algumas memórias ele ficava em dor e com medo, agora não parecia ser o caso, ele tinha um leve sorriso como se as memórias dela lhe dessem um prazer que ele nunca teve na sua vida até agora.

O sentimento de paz e de pertencer a algum lugar.

Gina se aconchega mais nos braços dele e murmura.

-Talvez eu te ensine como nadar nesse verão -ele sorri para ela, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo um flash de luz voa em direção a eles e então Harry se joga na frente da luz e leva o feitiço no peito -HARRY... -Sírius pulou rapidamente com a varinha na mão e Gina tentou pegar a sua, mas então eles ouviram uma voz dizer.

-Larguem as varinhas agora mesmo -Gina se vira para ver os seus pais, Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos e os gêmeos, todos em posturas rigidas e com as varinhas nas mãos como se esperando algum movimento precipitado deles.

-MÃE! PAI! SOU EU -Gina berra ao que os pais dela pareciam vacilantes, mas ainda mantinham as varinhas nas mãos.

-Minha filha deveria de estar na escola agora mesmo... Quem é você e como personificou a minha garotinha? EU QUERO SABER AGORA MESMO... -Molly berrou ao que Gina sentiu os olhos marejarem, sua mãe nunca tinha gritado com ela dessa maneira.

-Chega -a ruiva se surpreende com a voz de Harry e então um intenso sentimento de poder parecia se instaurar no ar e logo as varinhas dos Weasleys pareciam voar por todo o gramado e Harry se levanta -Esta guerra andou deixando as pessoas muito paranoicas... Mas eu não acreditei que vocês fossem tão rapidos... -Gina se abraça ao namorado que tinha os olhos intensos, mas então Arthur fala.

-Sírius? Harry? -o pescoço de Gina quase se deslocou ao que ela se vira rapidamente para encarar o seu pai e então os dois marotos.

-Você conhecia meu pai? -ela pergunta para Harry que fala.

-Ele e sua mãe participaram de uma Ordem criada por Dumbledore para enfrentar Voldemort e seus comensais da morte... Eu conheci seu pai uma vez... Mas só uma vez e o bastante para mim... -ele lança um sorriso timido para a namorada que suspira.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais confuso.

-Como você sabe da Ordem? Quem é você e o que fizeram com a minha filha? -Molly ainda parecia frenetica ao que Harry fala suavemente.

-Eu sei sobre a Ordem da Fênix porque fui o responsavel para que vocês não tivessem muito trabalho... Meu nome e Harry e sua filha esta aqui mesmo na sua frente... Eu pensei que Alvo tinha avisado sobre a visita... -Molly ainda os encaravam com desconfiança ao que Arthur coloca uma mão em seu ombro e fala.

-Sírius... Você poderia me dizer o que esta acontecendo? -o homem suspira e caminha em direção dos Weasleys que ainda pareciam em guarda, mesmo sem as varinhas.

-Você quer a versão em resumo ou a coisa completa? Embora a maioria das coisas vai ser dificil de se explicar... -Arthur treme a cabeça e fala.

-O resumo por enquanto... -o homem sorri marotamente para o garoto que cora e fala.

-Harry foi para Hogwarts para aprender como controlar o poder dele... Lá ele conheceu sua filha e ficou perdidamente apaixonado por ela... Ficou algumas semanas isolados tentando negar o que sentia por ela, mas a ruiva era determinada e cravou logo as garras nele e disse que não vai soltar... Harry ainda é vacilante em aceitar o namoro deles... Ele ainda se sente culpado pelo que pode fazer... Mas as amigas inteligentes da sua filha parecem ter encontrado uma solução que deixarei Harry lhe contar... Eles precisavam falar com vocês sobre um assunto importante, por isso estamos aqui... -Nisso Fawkes aparece com um pedaço de pergaminho e deixa cair nas mãos de Molly que lê rapidamente -E ao que parece Alvo anda meio atrasado nas coisas... Mas ele esta ficando velho... Não podemos culpar ele por esquecer de mencionar para a familia da menina que o meu afilhado ama que estamos vindo conversar sobre... -Nisso Harry lança um feitiço silenciador no padrinho que apenas começa a rir.

-Chega Sírius... -Assim que Molly termina de ler, ela estava para correr em direção de Gina e a abraçar, mas a ruiva eleva uma mão e sai dos braços do namorado, ela caminha até a mãe dela e a abraça.

-Gina querida... Me desculpe... Eu jamais gritaria daquela forma com você... -Gina apenas se aconchega mais nos braços de sua mãe e fala.

-Eu posso entender mãe... Eu... Eu entendo agora porque você era tão cautelosa este verão sobre as pessoas... -ela lança um sorriso para o namorado e depois se vira para sua mãe -Mas você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso -Molly lança um olhar duvidoso para a filha, ela tinha sido cautelosa sobre a guerra, nem mesmo Gui e Carlinhos sabiam completamente os papeis dos pais deles na Ordem.

Como Gina saberia sobre o como terrivel era a guerra?

-Eu quero que você conheça meu novo namorado mãe... -Ela lança um olhar rapido para os irmãos e seu pai e fala -Este é Harry... -o menino cabeceia, mas não faz movimento algum em se aproximar -Acho que papai o conhece e sabe porque ele é relutante em se aproximar... -Molly se vira para seu marido que tinha os olhos meio defendidos.

-Harry tem um poder especial... Algo que ele não pode controlar completamente... Ele se sente muito ruim por fazer isso e então por este motivo devemos ficar distantes dele... -Ele lança um olhar de desculpas para o menino que apenas sorri para ele.

-Mas que tolice vocês estão falando? -Molly fala com uma carranca, ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de algo assim.

-Eu sinto muito se te deixo desconfortavel Sra Weasley... -Molly se vira para o menino, ele tinha um brilho naqueles olhos verdes, parecia verdadeiramente arrependido.

-Eu só quero entender melhor o que esta acontecendo querido... Eu vejo que minha princesa esta feliz com você -ela se vira para Gina -eu lhe disse que aquele garoto Conner não era bom o suficiente para você... Muito... Corvinal para o meu gosto... -Gina apenas sorri, sua mãe tinha lhe dito isso antes, ela não gostava do fato que os Corvinais pareciam convencidos por serem inteligentes, os mesmos Corvinais que atormentavam Luna, mesmo que ela fosse uma das melhores alunas da casa, Molly sempre lhe disse que Michael era convencido demais para ela.

-Talvez devessemos levar esta conversa para dentro... -Arthur fala suavemente ao que os filhos começam a entrar.

-Sr Weasley -Harry fala suavemente ao que o patriarca dos Weasleys se vira -Acho que vocês esqueceram isso... -ele aponta para as varinhas que começaram a flutuar para seus donos.

Sem que o menino usasse a sua própria varinha.

-Como você fez isso? -Gui pergunta alarmado ao que os olhos de Fleur voam largos, ela tinha reconhecido Harry.

-Você é... -Todos se viram para ela que treme a cabeça e entra rapidamente na casa, Gui lança um olhar para o menino antes de seguir a esposa, Carlinhos e os gêmeos lançam um olhar estranho para o menino, mas seguem as ordens do pai.

Os cinco ficaram fora por alguns segundos antes de Molly e Gina entrarem na frente e a mais jovem os Weasleys começar a dizer para seus irmãos se afastarem, Sírius chega e começa a desenhar um circulo no chão com sua varinha que parecia brilhar rapidamente e então a cozinha parecia crescer de forma rapida.

-Um feitiço de aumento dimensional? -Os gêmeos perguntam impressionados ao que Molly se vira para os filhos, eles nunca tinham demonstrado reconhecer feitiços avançados como aquele.

-O que foi mãe? Sabemos pesquisar... -Ambos coram diante do olhar de sua mãe, mas logo Arthur e o namorado novo da sua irmã entram.

No lado de fora estava escuro e não se poderia ver direito quem era que tinha entrado na Toca, foi por isso que os Weasleys reagiram rapidamente em defender sua casa, mas agora que estavam dentro eles poderiam ver completamente o menino.

Ele era alto e tinha alguns musculos definidos, seu cabelo parecia uma bagunça sem fim ao que Molly murmurou algo sobre um bom pente fazer maravilhas, mas então todos foram golpeados por um par de intensos olhos verdes que carregavam não apenas sabedoria além da vida, mas um poder capaz de arrasar com a casa toda sem esforço algum.

O menino parecia incomodo com a atenção de todos e Gina vai para seu lado.

No caminho ela tropeça em uma cadeira e estava para cair, antes que qualquer dos irmãos dela pudessem se levantar o menino estava ao seu lado a segurando de forma protetora.

O movimento fez com que sua franja revelasse a sua cicatriz.

Eles sabiam quem era o namorado de Gina agora.

-Ele... -Molly fala com a voz fraca, Arthur tinha lhe contado sobre Harry e sobre o como o ministro tinha usado o menino, eles conversaram durante várias noites sobre o fato do menino lutar a guerra sozinho, Molly parecia revoltada com o diretor sobre deixar uma criança lutar em uma batalha daquelas, mas quando o diretor tinha deixado escapar que era o destino do garoto, todos na Ordem o pressionaram para contar a verdade.

No começo o diretor queria se fazer de desentendido, mas quando a maioria da Ordem ameaçou sair, ele lhes contou sobre a profecia e sobre o destino do garoto.

Muitos protestaram, eles não poderiam deixar o destino do mundo nos ombros de um garoto, não era justo que ele tivesse que se sacrificar depois de anos de abuso nas mãos do ministro, mas ninguém conseguia encontrar o menino e todos os relatorios que surgiam eram um tanto perturbadores.

Embora Molly ficou um tanto estremecida por alguns dos relatórios, ela parecia sentir uma certa satisfação ao saber que os homens que tinham matado seus irmãos pareciam pagar pelos seus crimes.

A mulher encarou o menino que ainda segurava sua pequena menina, ela poderia ver nos olhos dele uma tremenda dor e sofrimento que seriam dificeis de se apagar, mas assim que os olhos dele vão para Gina, ela viu algo que via diariamente com Arthur.

Um amor intenso que não seria abalado por nada.

Os mesmos olhos que Arthur lhe mandava quando acordava ao seu lado.

Ela se vira para o marido que parecia um tanto incomodo, provavelmente pensando que tinha perdido a sua pequena princesa, mas Molly sabia que este dia chegaria, sabia que Michael Conner não era o menino indicado para sua filha, mas aquele menino sim.

-Acho que devemos conversar não? -Molly fala suavemente ao que todos se viram para ela incredulos, todos pensaram que ela seria a primeira a dizer o como o menino era perigoso demais para sua filha.

-Sim... -Harry fala hesitante, os irmãos da menina mandavam olhares fixos para ele que parecia vacilar.

-Parem com isso agora mesmo meninos -Molly se vira para os filhos que pareciam a encarar com surpresa -O pobre garoto não é um bicho de zoológico que vocês devem encarar dessa maneira fui clara? -ela se levanta e vai para o fogão e murmura sobre ter criado os filhos melhor do que isso.

-Parece que vai ser uma noite longa... -Arthur suspira pesadamente ao que Sírius parecia segurar a gargalhada, ou talvez ele estivesse rindo, já que Harry não tinha retirado o feitiço dele.

-Talvez... Talvez seja mais fácil se eu explicar sobre porque devo ficar afastado? -Harry murmura ao que muitos o encaram com duvida, onde estava o menino que tinha os desafiado agora a pouco?

-Quer que eu fale para eles amor? -Gina pergunta suavemente ao que o menino parecia cabecear -O que vou dizer é sério e não quero ninguém dizendo ser impossivel ou que e mentira... Não quero ninguém tentanto "testar" o poder dele só para satisfazer suas próprias curiosidades... Harry não precisa provar nada para vocês... Ele não quer ter que usar o poder dele acidentalmente para depois vocês o culparem -ela lança um olhar fixo para os irmãos que cabeceiam relutantes.

Gina começa a explicar sobre a forma estranha de Legimência que Harry tinha, sobre o poder dele não ter controle, sobre as regras dos cinco metros, sobre o que o ministro tinha feito com ele, sobre tudo o que ele vinha sofrendo desde os cinco anos e sobre a guerra.

Dizer que os irmãos de Gina estavam incredulos e duvidosos era pouco, muitas vezes os meninos pareciam mandar um olhar de descrença para o menino na sua frente que abaixava a cabeça sempre que alguém fixasse os olhos nele.

-Gina... Eu sei que você disse para acreditarmos em você... Mas esta história... -Nisso Fleur segura a mão de Gui e fala.

-Non Gui... Ela... Ela fala a verdade... -Ela lança um olhar para Harry -Eu posso sentir o poder dele... A dor que ele irradia... -a menina parecia se abraçar como se estivesse com frio -Como eu tenho sangue de Veela... Sou mais sensivel aos sentimentos e poderes dos outros... -Ela lança um olhar de tristeza para o menino que parecia ainda mais incomodo do que com os olhares dos irmãos da namorada, Harry encara a mulher com tristeza e fala.

-Talvez seja melhor eu ficar lá fora... -Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, ele já tinha saido com a cabeça baixa.

-Eu sinto muito Gina... Eu não queria... Eu não quis dizer... -Fleur fala constrangida ao que Sírius fala suavemente.

-Não se culpe Fleur... Ele sempre foi assim -ele se vira para a familia da menina e fala -Harry sempre foi sensivel quanto ao sentimento das pessoas... Ele se odeia por não ter este poder sob seu controle... Ele tentou muitas vezes se afastar de mim e de Remo... Mas somos teimosos e juramos que cuidariamos dele... O que eu deveria ter feito desde o começo... -Ele suspira novamente e passa a mão pelo cabelo, a lembrança constante de não ter estado com o garoto quando ele precisava ainda era algo doloroso para o maroto -Ele se sente sujo por seu poder sugar a vida das pessoas dessa maneira... Ele ainda precisa assimilar tudo e separar para que não se confunda todos os dias... O esforço é monumental... -Ele lança um sorriso para Gina e fala -Mas desde que ele assumiu que estava apaixonado por Gina... Ele parecia sentir como se o esforço valesse a pena... Apenas estar ao lado dela... Ele não se sente como uma pessoa diferente... Ao lado dela ele se sente uma pessoa comum que tem o direito de amar e ser amado... -Molly e Fleur choravam enquanto os outros se imaginavam estar na pele do menino, não poder se aproximar de ninguém, não ter conexão com pessoa alguma, apenas lutar e garantir que o mundo estivesse seguro.

Gina suspira novamente e se levanta, ela precisava estar com Harry, ele esteve sozinho por muito tempo e ela não deixaria ele cair mais naquela solidão.

Ela não precisou andar muito, ele estava em um banco de madeira que seu pai tinha feito para sua mãe quando ela estava gravida e queria tomar uma brisa suave de tarde.

Ela se senta ao lado dele e imediatamente os braços dele envolvem sua cintura.

-Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais faceis... -Gina o encara, ele parecia encarar todos os lugares, as árvores onde ela e seus irmãos pegavam frutas, ao longe onde existia o campo improvisado de quadribol.

Eram tantas memórias, ela não as mudaria por nada no mundo.

Ela vê os olhos dele, ele poderia ter sofrido, poderia ter este lado negro que ela nunca queria ver, mas ela não mudaria nada nele.

Ele era o menino que ela amava.

Ela amava este Harry.

-ELES O QUE? -O clima é quebrado quando a voz de todos os irmãos dela gritam ao mesmo tempo, Gina se vira para amaldiçoar Sírius por ter contado quando nota que os papeis que ela trouxe sobre a criação do anel protetor de Harry tinha ficado dentro da casa.

Não levaria muito para qualquer dos irmãos dela entender o que eles planejavam fazer.

-Isso esta fora de questão -Carlinhos fala com um rubor forte no rosto, Gui parecia querer dizer algo também, mas Fleur segurava sua mão e mandava um olhar fixo para o marido.

-Isso não é um pouco apressado não? -Fred pergunta ao que Jorge completa.

-Eles mau se conhecem... Casamento é uma coisa séria no mundo bruxo... -Carlinhos parecia concordar com isso e fala.

-Exatamente... Como vamos saber se eles se amam realmente ou se isso não é apenas uma forma de bloquear este poder? -Nisso todos se surpreendem ao que a mesa parecia se partir em dois e Gina entra com os olhos queimando com um brilho dourado que ninguém da familia Weasley tinha visto antes.

-Como ousa duvidar do que eu sinto por ele? Como ousa dizer que ele esta me usando? ISSO SERIA O MESMO QUE DIZER QUE O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE É IGUAL À VOLDEMORT -Todos os irmãos dela estremecem ao que a ruiva nem se importa -Eu nunca conheci um garoto como Harry... Com ele eu não preciso parecer uma garota feliz com a vida como vocês pensam que sou... Com ele eu SOU feliz... Eu sei que cometi um erro por namorar o Conner... Mas a maioria das coisas que tive que aguentar foi porque vocês nunca confiaram em mim para tomar minhas próprias decisões... Eu fiquei com aquele garoto todo este tempo apenas para mostrar para vocês que eu PODERIA FAZER ALGUMA COISA... Mas não estou fazendo isso por despeito ou qualquer coisa... Eu faço isso porque amo o Harry e farei de tudo para ajudar ele... Eu amo ele -a cozinha parecia se aquecer diante da fala da ruiva e então ela sente os braços dele a envolver.

Ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava murmurando no seu ouvido, mas a medida que ela ouvia a voz de Harry, sua raiva parecia sumir e a cozinha estava voltando ao seu estado original.

-Eu nunca faria algo assim com ela -todos se viram para Harry que tinha um olhar ainda mais intenso nos seus olhos, era uma paixão e poder que ninguém tinha visto antes -Eu vivi dois anos achando que a minha vida seria apenas uma caçada a Voldemort e uma morte no fim... Eu não tinha esperança alguma de sair vivo... Mas eu sobrevivi... Fiquei sem rumo algum... Alvo me deu uma chance de encontrar algo que pudesse me ajudar a conter este poder... Mas então encontrei Gina... Ela me deu um motivo para minha vida... Uma razão para tentar achar quem sou... Cada dia mais aprendo uma forma nova de amar ela... Cada dia eu me apaixono por ela de uma forma que eu não sabia compreender... Eu tinha visto nas memórias das pessoas o que era amor... O que era ter alguém simplesmente para te abraçar... Para te cobrir quando você vai dormir... Para te fazer sorrir quando você estava triste... Mas nunca tive isso na vida... Nunca tive alguém para me dizer que me amava... Que estaria comigo como Gina vem me dizendo -ele encara todos na cozinha e um poder parecia rodar no ar, os irmãos de Gina pareciam sentir o que o menino queria dizer, o profundo amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro, era tão intenso que muitos sentiam vergonha pelos pensamentos de antes, então como tinha começado o poder parecia se dissipar, deixando todos confusos e ao mesmo tempo pensativos.

-Devo assumir que esta e a forma que você encontrou de pedir a mão da minha filha em casamento não Harry? -Arthur fala com um sorriso pequeno, o menino encara o homem com um olhar determinado e fala.

-Jamais tive certeza de nada na minha vida Sr Weasley... Mas quando vem a Gina, eu tenho uma única certeza... Que eu quero ela na minha vida -O homem cabeceia ao que ele Molly sorri ainda mais.

-Se você esta certa com isso -ele encara a filha que tinha um sorriso ainda maior.

-Você sabe o como fui determinada em casar com Harry Potter papai -Todos na mesa riem ao que Arthur treme a cabeça.

-Você tinha seis anos Gina... E eu não esperava que ele fosse aparecer dez anos depois e cumprisse este seu desejo -ele sorri e avança para perto de Harry e estende sua mão.

-PAPAI... -Arthur apenas sorri e fala.

-Ele vai ser da familia... Mas quando você chegar nas memórias constrangedoras... Você poderia os esconder de forma que meus filhos não fiquem tentados a descobrir meus segredos? -Harry lança um sorriso para o homem e fala.

-Claro Sr Weasley -ele aperta a mão do homem e no começo estremece com as memórias, mas logo sorri fracamente para todos e fala -Você esta ciente que o pai de vocês é um homem bem informado? Principalmente sobre os segredos dos filhos -todos na sala encaram o Sr Weasley que parecia tentar se fingir de inocente.

-Por que vocês acham que me casei com ele? -Molly fala com um sorriso ao que todos se viram para ela -E claro que tem o pequeno detalhe que o bumbum dele era tão... -Nisso todos começam a tapar os ouvidos e murmurar sobre traumas irreparaveis, Gina sorri nos braços do noivo ao que Molly se vira para eles -Bem vindo a familia querido -Harry fica com um sorriso enorme e Gina só poderia sentir seu amor por sua mãe aumentar.

Tinha demorado um tempo, mas Harry enfim ouviu as palavras que ele tanto queria escutar.

Ele tinha encontrado uma familia.

Sua familia.

Ele estava realmente feliz.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que adorei conhecer..rsrs**

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter..rsrs**

**adorei te conhecer linda.. espero que você goste do rumo que a fics esta tomando...**

**ate qualquer dia..rs**


	13. Capitulo XIII  O Ritual

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XIII - O Ritual.**

Quando o trio voltou para Hogwarts, eles encontraram uma cena um tanto interessante.

A sala de estar onde ficava os quartos dos marotos estava uma verdadeira bagunça, moveis estavam revirados, livros jogados no chão e roupas pareciam ter sido jogadas em todos os cantos possiveis.

-Tem um sutiã no teto? -Sírius pergunta surpreso ao que a peça de roupa parecia presa de alguma forma no teto da sala.

-Você acha que... -Harry encarava tudo a sua volta e de repente ele levanta uma camiseta das "Esquisitonas" e sorri -Parece que o lobo velho não teve chances... -Sírius e Gina encaram a peça de roupa e soltam uma longa gargalhada, a ruiva estava curiosa sobre a misteriosa namorada do professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

-Sabia que debaixo daquele "politicamente-correto" tinha um lobo mau que gosta de chapeuzinhos vermelhos... -Ele pisca para Gina que cora ao que Harry meio que rosna para o padrinho.

-Você não vai querer fazer companhia para o sutiã da Tonks não é Almofadinhas? -O homem apenas solta uma gargalhada e começa a recolher a roupa no chão, ele ainda mostra para o jovem casal a camisa de Remo que parecia ter sido rasgada em duas.

-A menina tem estilo -Gina fala com um sorriso malicioso ao que Harry parecia corar ao perceber o pensamento da ruiva -Opa... Desculpe amor, vou tentar guardar estes pensamentos para nossa lua-de-mel... -o moreno parecia corar ainda mais ao que o padrinho soltou uma gargalhada que mais parecia um latido.

-Eu gostei dessa ruiva... Case com ela Harry se não eu vou roubar ela de você -ele se aproxima da porta de Remo e sorri ainda mais -Acho que preciso me divertir só mais um pouco -Sírius rapidamente abre a porta do maroto e joga as roupas dentro -DA PRÓXIMA VEZ LIMITE AS SUAS PERVERSÕES PARA SEU QUARTO ALUADO -Eles poderiam ouvir o gritinho de uma garota ao que Sírius solta uma gargalhada -ele compreendeu bem o recado... -O moreno apenas treme a cabeça e com suavidade coloca o braço em volta da cintura da namorada e eles aparatam na frente da Mulher gorda -Droga... Eu também estou precisando achar uma garota para mim... -O maroto sai resmungando até seu quarto e fazendo planos de talvez se encontrar com Madame Rosmerta no três vassouras amanhã.

O dois adolescentes pareciam um tanto vacilantes em se separar, agora que ambos admitiam o que sentiam um pelo outro, era cada vez mais dificil se separarem.

-Eu vejo você amanhã na biblioteca... -Harry fala suavemente enquanto segura a mão dela, Gina ainda não queria o deixar ir, mas sabia que estava muito alem do toque de recolher.

-O que temos aqui... Alunos fora do salão comunal depois do toque de recolher... -Snape aparece atrás do casal e não tinha percebido que estava perto de Harry.

Os olhos de Gina voam largos e então ela toma uma decisão.

Ela corre até o professor e tenta o abraçar, no começo o homem fica surpreso, mas quando a ruiva começa o empurrar, ele fica irritado.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Weasley? -Gina ainda tentava empurrar o homem para longe de Harry, mas logo o homem a segura pelo braço e fala -Weasley! Pare com isso agora mesmo... -Nisso os olhos do homem se viram para o rapaz na sua frente.

Ele parecia gelar diante daqueles olhos verdes carregados de poder e ódio, Alvo tinha lhe dito sobre os poderes de Potter, no começo ele não queria acreditar que o menino tivesse o mesmo poder que Lílian e ainda mais, que era mais poderos que sua amiga.

Mas assim que os olhos do menino se fixam nele, Severo Snape viu sua vida completamente passar por seus olhos, ele tentou erguer os mais poderosos escudos de Oclumência que ele tinha desenvolvido com os anos que trabalhou contra Voldemort, ele poderia enganar facilmente o pior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos.

Mas o poder do menino parecia rasgar os escudos dele como se fossem um pedaço velho de pergaminho.

Sua infancia traumatica com seu pai o espancado e matando sua mãe.

Seu encontro inesperado com uma menina ruiva com olhos verdes que exibia magia ao lado da irmã que parecia ter medo dela.

Anos de amizade se quebrando ao que o homem chamou sua melhor amiga do pior xingamento possivel e a dor ao perceber que tinha jogado seu primeiro amor nos braços de seu rival.

Os próximos anos de humilhação e ódio reprimido ao ver a ruiva nos braços do homem que ele começou a odiar, o mesmo homem que salvou sua vida, fazendo um gosto amargo ficar na sua boca ao perceber que devia sua vida para a última pessoa no mundo que ele queria ter qualquer ligação.

Os tempos em que Lúcio Malfoy e alguns sonserinos começaram a reunir o grupo que tinha um mestre poderoso e que queria mudar o mundo.

A dor e o ódio ao sentir a marca sendo queimada em seu braço ao que o homem que o marcou tinha um sorriso maligno nos lábios e dizendo para ele "se divertir" com alguns trouxas que ele tinha pego para os seus comensais.

O dia em que ele recebeu a informação que daria um rumo estranho a sua vida, onde ele estaria dividido entre servir um lunático poderosos e ser espião para salvar a vida da mulher que ele amava.

A noite que ele fez o estranho acordo com Voldemort, onde ele mataria os Potter, mas pouparia Lílian.

A revolta e as noites de bebedeira que se seguiram quando descobriu que não só Lílian estava morta, mas como a criança tinha sobrevivido, o pior bruxo das trevas estava morto, morto por uma criança.

Anos de ódio e raiva pelo menino que não deveria ter sobrevivido enquanto sua amada era morta por aquele que ele serviu.

Anos de ressentimento e ao mesmo tempo incredulidade ao se encontrar com os Comensais da morte e descobrir que o garoto que ele menosprezava e que tinha sido apenas um binquedo nas mãos do ministro, tinha se tornado um verdadeiro animal irracional que não estava poupando nenhum comensal da morte.

Ele ainda se lembrava de alguns sobreviventes que se embebedavam e contavam os horrores que Potter tinha infligido antes de causar morte nos demais comensais que pareciam dar todas as informações que o menino precisava.

Agora o menino estava na sua frente, olhos brilhantes de poder, dor e sofrimento além das que Snape poderia imaginar, um poder que parecia quase rachar as paredes com uma pressão sem controle, Severo estava surpreso quando a menina Weasley o largou e correu para o menino, ele tentou segura-la, era perigoso se aproximar do garoto, ele era perigoso.

Mas surpreendentemente a magia parecia não afetar a menina que se abraça a Harry e começa a murmurar algumas coisas no seu ouvido, Snape encarou o menino que ainda tinha os olhos nele, mas os olhos pareciam perder um pouco do seu poder e ele falou em um sussurro algo que Severo não pensou que o afetaria tanto.

-Ela te perdoa... -E logo uma fênix branca aparece e agarra ambos os adolescentes e desaparecem em um flash de luz branco.

No mesmo instante ele ouve um suspiro ao seu lado e fica surpreso ao encontrar com Alvo.

-Parece que era inevitavel o encontro entre vocês... -O homem se vira para segurar o braço do professor ao que ele percebe que seus joelhos não estavam funcionando -Eu pensei ter sentido as paredes do castelo gritando em dor agora a pouco... Quando senti de onde estava vindo eu tive minhas suspeitas -ele segura com ainda mais força o braço do amigo e o guia para seu escritorio -Você deve entender a mensagem de Harry não Severo? -O homem apenas cabeceia, não acreditava completamente que poderia dizer o que pensava, ela tinha o perdoado? Era realmente possivel? Ele jamais ouviu alguém falar que recebeu uma mensagem do além tumulo, ainda mais vinda de uma mulher que ele achou que nunca o perdoaria.

-Será... Que é real? -Alvo o encara por um longo tempo antes de pegar uma pedra negra de sua escrivaninha.

-Poderia ser o coração do menino falando... Falando algo que ambos sabiam que aconteceria e que precisava ser dito... O menino não tem apenas o poder de Lílian... Mas o coração dela também Severo... Mas se você deseja uma confirmação -ele oferece a pedra para o homem que o encara sem entender -Você esta familiarizado com o conto de Beadle o Bardo? -O homem apenas se perguntava se o homem velho na sua frente estava brincando com ele.

Longe dali os dois adolescentes aparecem em uma praia completamente deserta, sua areia era fina e poderia se sentir o calor do lugar, diferente do tempo frio da Inglaterra.

-Onde estamos? -Gina pergunta surpresa ao que Edwiges se senta em uma palmeira próxima.

-Sala precisa -Harry responde suavemente ainda estremecendo com as memórias de Snape.

-Esta e a sala precisa? Incrivel... -Gina fala surpresa, ela sabia que algumas coisas eram possiveis com magia, mas aquela sala era realmente incrivel.

-Acho que a sala reagiu com o desejo de Edwiges -ele lança um sorriso para a fênix que tinha um olhar orgulhoso nela.

-Você nunca me disse o como conheceu Edwiges... -o moreno sorri para a namorada e fala.

-Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que ela era uma coruja quando a conheci? -a ruiva apenas fica surpresa ao que o menino lança o seu conto.

Rony estava sentado em sua cama enquanto conferia o mapa dos marotos, ele sabia que deveria confiar na sua irmãzinha, mas ele estava curioso sobre como sua familia iria reagir que ela iria se casar.

Se casar.

Ele não acreditava que eles iriam prosseguir com aquela loucura, mas o tempo que ele conheceu o menino, o ruivo percebeu que o garoto era perfeito para sua irmã.

Ele era poderoso, gentil e amigavel, não a imagem que muitos teriam de um Harry Potter convencido que se acharia o heroi por ter derrotado o pior bruxo das trevas quando ainda bebê, Harry parecia ser o oposto disso tudo.

E se o que Gina lhe disse sobre as batalhas que o menino entrou na guerra e da sua luta contra Voldemort fosse verdade, ele só poderia agradecer o moreno por tornar o mundo um lugar seguro para sua familia e Hermione.

Olhando novamente para o mapa, ele esperava que eles voltassem antes do toque de recolher, mas sabia que seria muito improvavel, você não poderia ir falar para a familia da menina que vai se casar com ela e voltar em menos de uma hora.

Ainda mais se a menina for a única menina Weasley de gerações.

-Esta tudo bem Rony? -Neville pergunta para o amigo, ele sabia que ele, Hermione e Luna andavam estranhos desde que Gina começou a namorar o "menino misterioso" como todos o chamavam.

-Certo Nev... Apenas preocupado com algumas coisas... -De repente ele vê os pontos de Harry e Gina aparecem no mapa, ele suspira aliviado, mas logo o suspiro some quando ele vê outro par de pegadas aparecendo.

Severo Snape.

Rony não pensou rapidamente, mas assim que viu o nome do professor de Poções, ele sabia que as coisas sairiam fora do controle, ele sai da cama em um pulo e corre para a sala comunal, ele lança um patrono que Hermione o ensinou e murmura.

-Vai chamar a Hermione... -O ruivo se esquecia que o patrono reproduzia o que era dito e o labrador dele saiu dizendo "vai chamar a Hermione".

-O que esta acontecendo Rony? -Neville pergunta preocupado ao que o amigo andava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal.

-Digamos que a Gina e o namorado dela estão com problemas... -Nisso uma Hermione semi-consciente aparece.

-O que foi Rony... -o ruivo se aproxima da namorada e fala.

-Temos problemas sérios Mione... Harry e Gina estão ali fora... -A morena estava para xingar o namorado por acordar ela por isso quando ele fala -Com o Snape -Os olhos da morena voam largos e ela começa a corer para a entrada.

Mas então eles sentiram um tremendo poder irradiando da pintura, eles poderiam ouvir as paredes sob uma pressão intensa que parecia que o castelo racharia a qualquer momento, então assim que começou o poder sumiu e Hermione abre o retrato para ver o professor Dumbledore na sua frente.

-Esta tudo sob controle Srta Granger... Você poderia avisar o Sr Weasley que a irmã dele e o Sr Potter vão precisar desta noite para colocarem tudo em ordem e que amanhã será dito a decisão da familia dele? -A morena encara o diretor e então olha para onde o diretor estava olhando.

Professor Snape, o homem mais odioso e tirano que Hermione já conheceu, estava no meio do corredor com um olhar que ela não sabia definir, era como se ele estivesse com medo, vergonha, raiva e ao mesmo tempo pesar, ela viu que ele estava de pé, mas parecia mais que ele estava gelado no mesmo lugra e sem precisar ser amaldiçoado.

O diretor se aproxima e parecia segurar o professor para que ele não caisse, eles começam a andar lentamente ao que Hermione percebe que era em direção do escritorio do diretor.

Ela se vira para Rony e Neville e fala.

-Harry se encontrou com Snape... Provavelmente os dois não se deram bem... O diretor esta levando o professor para o escritorio dele e disse que a Gina e o Harry vão provavelmente dizer o que aconteceu com a sua familia amanhã -ela lança um olhar para Neville e suspira -Sim Neville... O namorado misterioso da Gina é Harry Potter... Mas por favor... Não conte para ninguém... -O menino cabeceia e depois sorri.

-Você acha que sou louco Mione? Se pelo fato que o Collin disse para todos o como poderoso o namorado da Gina é, a ruiva louca quase o castrou... Eu não seria louco em revelar a identidade dele... Eu prezo muito a minha vida -Os três começaram a rir ao que ninguém percebe que uma figura tinha ouvido das escadarias dos meninos e que ia em direção do dormitório do sétimo ano.

Na manhã seguinte Gina encontra uma cena no minimo intrigante, Rony e Hermione estavam encarando Neville com um misto de raiva e desgosto e eles pareciam o repreender ao que o menino falava.

-Eu juro que não fui eu... Eu não seria louco assim para trair a amizade da Gina e de vocês... -Gina suspira e caminha para os três e pergunta.

-O que esta acontecendo? -Hermione explica sobre Rony a acordando na noite passada, sobre ver Gina com Harry sendo surpreendidos por Snape e a preocupação dos dois, sobre o encontro breve com o diretor e sobre a descoberta de Neville sobre quem era o namorado dela.

-Só que agora a pouco alguns alunos vieram me perguntar se e verdade que você esta namorando Harry Potter... Você sabe como noticia correm na escola e o único que sabia disso fora a gente era o Neville -a ruiva encarou bem o amigo, ele parecia devastado e com medo, ela se vira para o irmão e fala suavemente.

-Não foi ele que disse Rony... Eu conheço o Neville muito bem e sei que não foi ele... Provavelmente alguém escutou vocês conversando ontem... Fiquei surpresa que todos na torre não tivessem vindo saber o que era aquele poder todo... -Hermione cabeceia e fala.

-Provavelmente porque os salões comunais são protegidos... Mas nós sentimos aqui... -ela fala ao que muitos alunos passam por ela e começam a murmurar e a apontar para Gina.

-Hoje vai ser um dia dificil -a ruiva suspira e vai para o dormitorio se preparar.

Parecia que a previsão de Rony estava certa, não existia segredos na escola e logo todos comentavam sobre o suposto namorado de Gina ser Harry Potter.

-Estou pensando seriamente em pular o café... -Gina murmura para Hermione e Luna que tentavam a apoiar em entrar no salão principal, ela não estava envergonhada de namorar Harry Potter, mas não queria ver a reação das pessoas murmurando e tentando descobrir mais sobre o namorado dela.

-ESTÃO DIZENDO A VERDADE GINA? -Os grifinórios e a solitária Corvinal se viram para a mesa da Corvinal onde Michael Conner parecia ter um sorriso enorme -ESTÃO DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ ESTA NAMORANDO HARRY POTTER... O QUE MAIS VOCÊ VAI INVENTAR? QUE HARRY POTTER FICOU ENCANTADO COM VOCÊ? -A ruiva parecia sentir um certo pânico assumir seu corpo ao que todos começaram a rir, até mesmo pessoas da casa dela.

Ela começa a recuar, sabia que ia ser dificil, mas não imaginava que todos iriam rir dela dessa maneira, até mesmo os seus supostos amigos, Michael tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios que se ela não estivesse chocada, teria o amaldiçoado pelo que fez.

Rony parecia querer avançar no garoto ao que Hermione e Neville tentavam segura-lo, Luna parecia se afastar ao que a ruiva lança um olhar traido para a loira que lança um olhar que ela sabia muito bem.

Confie em mim.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que significava aquilo ou qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou falar algo contra a ruiva, uma música sobrenatural encheu o salão principal inteiro, todos ficam em silencio ao que a música parecia crescer em volume e algumas crianças pareciam decididamente incomodas com o som e então em meio a um flash de luz ele surge.

Duas fênix, uma vermelha escarlate e uma branca como a neve pareciam lançar a música de forma intensa que fez Michael Conner se sentar com medo, no meio das duas criaturas da luz, um garoto alto, cabelos negros que pareciam se arrepiar com uma leve brisa surge com um fraco estalo, seus olhos verdes pareciam atrair a atenção de todos, ainda mais por carregar algo misterioso neles, mas todos poderiam sentir uma certa intensidade no ar diante da sua presença, o moreno encara a todos no salão principal e então envolve a cintura da ruiva com seus braços fortes e fala com uma voz calma, mas carregada de poder que fez todos o escutarem sem problemas.

-Exatamente Michael Conner... Gina largou um idiota fracassado que não tem respeito algum com as pessoas como você e ficou comigo... Se querem provas que eu seja Harry Potter, aqui esta -ele levanta a franja revelando a sua famosa cicatriz em formato de raio -Agora que vocês estão cientes do nosso relacionamento -ele lança um olhar que fez o Corvinal se encolher de medo, muitos diriam depois que ele se molhou como Malfoy que encarava o menino com os olhos largos -Vou levar a minha linda namorada para tomar um café com privacidade e respeito que ela merece... -Fawkes pousa no ombro de Harry ao que Edwiges faz o mesmo com Gina e ambos desaparecem com um flash de luz vermelho e branco.

-Eles sabem fazer uma saida -Luna fala com um riso ao que todos voltam a falar rapidamente sobre o namorado da ruiva ser realmente Harry Potter.

Os dois surgiram novamente na sala precisa, Harry parecia estremecer um pouco, ninguém esteve no raio de cinco metros dele, mas os olhares eram fixos e causou uma certa avanlanche de informações na cabeça do moreno.

Gina se aproxima e abraça o namorado que parecia suspirar de prazer, ela o beija suavemente e encosta a cabeça no peito dele, ela poderia ouvir as batidas do coração dele voltando ao normal, ela então o encara e pergunta com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Como você soube? -Harry passa a mão pelo cabelo e suspira.

-Edwiges parecia sentir de alguma forma a sua angustia e resolveu te seguir... Quando ela viu o que Michael Conner berrou para todos no salão principal... Ela veio me buscar e me trouxe, eu percebi rapidamente o que estava acontecendo e resolvi colocar um fim nisso e mostrar que você não só esta sendo verdadeira... Mas de que de certa forma você é minha... -Gina fica surpresa com a forma possessiva do namorado, ele nunca tinha demonstrado isso e ela parecia ficar ainda mais atraida a ele.

-Bem... Acho que devo te mostrar como eu sou sua... Assim como você é meu Sr Potter -antes que o moreno pudesse dizer algo, a ruiva o puxou em um beijo apaixonado que deixou o moreno áereo por um longo tempo.

Naquele final de semana, todos ficaram surpresos quando a familia Weasley apareceu em Hogwarts, Snape parecia ter chupado um limão ao ver os gêmeos Weasleys com aqueles sorrisos e os dois mais velhos que pareciam atrair a atenção das meninas da escola, muito embora o primogenito mandava olhares hostis para todos os garotos que ousavam olhar para sua esposa.

-Molly! Arthur! Fico feliz com a visita da sua familia -Dumbledore fala com um sorriso enorme ao que todos ainda cochichavam sobre o que a familia Weasley estaria fazendo ali.

-Ficamos felizes em rever a escola diretor -Molly fala com um sorriso suave e então se vira para Rony que tinha se aproximado -Você sabe onde fica a sala onde eles estão nos esperando Rony? -O ruivo sorri para sua mãe e fala.

-Sim Mãe... Fica no sétimo andar, atrás da pintura de um bruxo doido tentando ensinar um trasgo montanhes a dançar balé -os gêmeos encaram o irmão mais novo com os olhos largos e falam.

-Existe uma sala lá? -Rony sorri para os irmãos e fala.

-Aprendemos uma coisa ou outra sobre a escola depois que vocês partiram -ele começa a conduzir a familia que logo foi unida por Hermione, Luna e surpreendentemente Neville.

-As pessoas pareciam um tanto... Curiosas sobre a nossa chegada -Gui fala meio curioso sobre a "recepção" no salão principal.

-No dia seguinte a visita de Harry na Toca... O boato surgiu sobre o namoro de Gina com o famoso Harry Potter... Michael Conner gritou para o salão principal que Gina estava inventando o fato que ela namorava o Harry... Todos começaram a rir dela e as coisas estavam saindo do controle quando Harry aparece com duas fênix maravilhosas que pareciam lançar uma canção de harmonia que fez muitos deles incomodos... Ele apareceu em um flash de luz e envolveu Gina nos braços dele e disse que sim, Gina Weasley estava namorando Harry Potter, ele mostrou a sua cicatriz e tudo... Quando ele estava satisfeito com isso, ele resolveu levar Gina para um café da manhã romantico e com privacidade que Gina merecia... -Luna falou rapidamente ao que todos os Weasleys encaram ela surpreso, ela não parecia ter respirado durante o seu monólogo.

-Respire Luna -Neville fala preocupado com a menina ao que ela parece respirar profundamente e logo sorri para o menino ao seu lado.

-Obrigado Nev... Eu pensei que iria desmaiar... Mas ficaria mais do que feliz em ser ressucitada por metodos trouxas... Principalmente se fosse com você -Neville encara a menina confusa ao que ela começa a andar rapidamente em direção da sala precisa.

Hermione explicava entre os risos sobre como os trouxas tentavam reavivar pessoas.

O menino ficou corado, mas estranhamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

Assim que chegam na sala precisa, eles são recepcionados por Gina que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ao seu lado estavam Remo Lupin com sua namorada Tonks e Almofadinhas que parecia gostar de usar sua forma de Sinistro na frente dos outros.

-Fico feliz que vocês estejam aqui -Gina fala com um sorriso e logo ela abre a porta da sala precisa.

Todos os Weasleys esperavam uma sala vazia que não tinha sido usada em anos, mas qual foi a surpresa de todos ao verem uma praia que se estendia até onde os olhos deles pudessem alcançar.

-Incrivel... -Molly fala com um suspiro de prazer, ela se vira para a caçula que já tinha retirado os sapatos e deixava as pequenas ondas tocarem seus pés.

-No começo era uma sala qualquer... Mas fomos percebendo que não existe limites para esta sala... Apenas não podemos levar nada que foi conjurada nessa sala e que não devemos abusar dela por tanto tempo... Parece que não podemos usar ela mais de dez horas seguidas... A magia precisa de tempo para recarregar -ela se vira para sua familia e sorri ainda mais -Harry tem usado a sala como um lugar pessoal para treinar... -ela cora ao que Carlinhos murmura algo sobre não usar apenas para treinar.

-Mas deixando isso de lado -Luna fala para impedir mais uma briga de irmãos -Você acha que ele vai me deixar medir a magia dele? -A loira parecia tão esperançosa que a ruiva só poderia rir.

-Ele mandou dizer para que você tivesse cuidado... Mas que ele não tem nada contra... Ele até mesmo parecia curioso sobre as auras que você fala tanto... -Luna parecia quase saltitante ao que Harry aparece do outro lado da praia, ele caminhava com a camisa aberta revelando o corpo definido e tinha um sorriso que parecia fazer seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

-Fico feliz que vocês conseguiram vir... -Fred apenas solta uma risada e fala.

-E vamos perder o noivado da nossa irmãzinha? -Jorge parecia rir também e fala.

-Mamãe nos mataria por perder algo tão importante na vida da sua preciosa Gininha -a ruiva lança um olhar maligno para ambos, mas Harry apenas solta uma gostosa risada.

-Devemos começar? -ele se vira para Luna que tinha os pergaminhos nas mãos -Devo usar todo o meu poder? -a loira cabeceia ao que Harry se afasta o máximo possivel de todos, Hermione parecia explicar o que aconteceria para todos.

Embora bruxos pudessem conjurar algo do ar, todos os objetos sumiriam depois de um determinado tempo, fosse o poder que o bruxo colocasse em suas conjurações ou a morte do bruxo que os invocou, tudo que era conjurado simplesmente desapareceria com o tempo.

Mas o que Harry estava prestes a fazer não era uma conjuração, ele iria "criar" algo usando sua magia.

A criação de algo com magia era dito impossivel, um bruxo normal gastaria completamente sua magia para criar um botão, algo que não sairia completamente como o bruxo queria, mas Luna parecia confiante que Harry poderia criar o anel se ele usasse a ligação de alma que tinha com Gina.

O moreno parecia respirar profundamente e começa a conjurar as letras rúnicas no ar com feitiços simples, mas então ele se vira para Luna e cabeceia, a menina encara o rapaz que ergue uma das mãos para o céu e a loira parecia recuar com os olhos largos e ao mesmo tempo temerosos.

-O que foi Luna? -Neville pergunta para a menina que ainda encarava Harry com um olhar assombrado.

-Ele... A magia dele... -No começo todos ficaram preocupados com a menina, mas então compreenderam o que ela queria dizer.

Parecia que a aura de Harry estava se manifestando visivelmente, ele estava envolto em uma luz branca que parecia ter alguns fiapos de ouro em volta dele, mas o que surpreendeu a todos era o que Harry parecia segurar.

Uma massa volumosa de poder cru que mais parecia um sol parecia rodopiar na mão do garoto, que parecia encarar a sua própria magia com temor e ao mesmo tempo medo.

-O que faço? -Ele tenta perguntar calmamente, mas aquela inesperada exibição de poder o estava assustando.

-Tente visualizar o anel Harry -Hermione fala enquanto lia os pergaminhos do ritual -Você precisa fazer o mais claro possivel... -Hermione ainda parecia um tanto incomoda com aquele feitiço, ela ainda tinha duvidas se eles conseguiriam completar o ritual.

-Eu te amo Harry -Gina falou suavemente, a ruiva poderia ver a tensão que estava acontecendo com o namorado e queria o ajudar de qualquer maneira, então os olhos do moreno se viram para ela e então Gina se perde naqueles olhos verdes que ela aprendeu a amar completamente.

No começo Gina via pequenos flashs de memórias que ela não compreendia, mas logo ela começou a ver tudo com mais clareza.

Era a vida de Harry.

Tudo o que ela não sabia ou que ele escondia.

Todos os sofrimentos, dores, medos, angustias, tudo que ele tentava esconder no canto mais profundo de sua alma.

Ela não recuou ou ficou com medo, ela sabia que era parte da conexão deles, ela não esperava que tivesse que levar toda a vida do garoto de uma vez, mas não se importava.

Ela o amava.

Harry poderia sentir o amor da ruiva para ele, embora ele sabia que ela estava vendo tudo o que tinha acontecido na sua vida, ele não estava mais com medo, ela não o odiava, não tinha medo ou sentia pena dele, ela ainda o amava e lançava aquele olhar morno que ele aprendeu a amar.

Ela o amava.

E ele a amava completamente.

No circulo acima dele, dois pedaços de ouro branco começaram a se formar de maneira rapida, eles pareciam girar e torcer de forma impressionante e logo algumas coisas pareciam voar da sala precisa, Harry estava surpreso quando o anel de Gina parecia criar alguns laços bem finos e ao mesmo tempo resistentes e no meio um diamante com quatro pequenas esmeraldas estavam rodeando o anel de forma simples e delicada como a mão da menina.

O anel dele era mais grosso e tinha algumas letras rúnicas desenhadas nela formando pequenos desenhos que tinha minusculas pedras de rubis cravejados no anel.

Harry começou a cantar o feitiço longo que Luna insistiu que ele aprendesse, mas o que surpreendeu o moreno e que Gina começou a recitar o mesmo feitiço.

Uma luz que mais parecia uma corda parecia sair do peito de Harry, era verde com bordas douradas e parecia circular o ar como se esperando algo e de repente a familia Weasley se espanta ao que a mesma luz sai do peito de Gina, mas o dela era vermelho com traços prateados e brancos.

Os dois "laços" pareciam se unir em meio ao ar e tomar uma tonalidade diferente, uma luz branca parecia envolver os dois laços que vão em direção dos aneis, assim que se unem, o "sol" que Harry tinha conjurado explode em uma chuva de faiscas de pura magia pelo quarto fazendo com que todos tentassem se proteger, mas as pequenas fagulhas não causavam dor alguma, ao contrario, parecia que todos se sentiam mais animados e ao mesmo tempo poderosos.

Quando eles vêem o resultado do ritual, Gina estava nos braços de Harry e ambos estavam em um intenso beijo apaixonado que deixou os irmãos da menina incomodos.

-Eles precisam fazer isso na nossa frente? -Carlinhos pergunta emburrado ao que todos os irmãos cabeceiam, mas Molly tinha um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios.

-Esta foi uma maneira interessante de noivado que eu já vi -ela se vira para o marido que apenas sorri tristemente -Não faça esta cara Arthur... Você sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer -ela lança um olhar para os filhos e suspira pesadamente, por que eles não encontravam bruxas descentes para eles?

Assim que o beijo termina, ambos se viram para suas familias e amigos, Harry caminha ainda meio vacilante para eles, mas assim que estava no limite de cinco metros, ele fecha os olhos e dá mais um passo.

Todos seguraram o folego esperando saber se tinha dado certo, Hermione parecia ainda em choque pelo fato do menino não ter criado um anel, mas dois ao mesmo tempo e com um poder que seria impossivel medir completamente, os irmãos Weasleys ainda se perguntavam se eles tinham feito o certo ao que os adultos apenas esperavam que este fosse o fim do tormento do menino.

Quando ele abre os olhos, ele tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, surpreendendo a todos e a Gina também, ele a abraça e começa a rodopiar a ruiva com uma risada que os marotos nunca tinham ouvido desde que conheceram o menino.

Tinha funcionado.

O ritual tinha funcionado e ele não escutava mais os pensamentos das pessoas.

Todos começaram a comemorar ao que eles se surpreendem ao ouvir duas pessoas batendo palmas para eles, todos se viram para ver a professora Mcgonagall com os olhos marejados e o diretor com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Eles se aproximam do casal ao que o diretor sorri para o menino e fala.

-Eu não lhe disse que sempre se pode achar respostas em Hogwarts? De uma forma ou de outra sempre encontramos soluções para nossos problemas nessa linda escola -O moreno apenas cabeceou e abraçou novamente a ruiva com um sorriso enorme.

Aquele era o começo de uma nova vida.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo em especial vai para uma menina muito especial que eu amo por demais...**

**Minha querida Sofia...**

**Saiba que nesses dois anos que nos conhecemos, você se tornou uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida...**

**Te adoro por demais meu doce anjo...**

**Até a próxima pessoal.**


	14. Capitulo XIV  Horrores do Passado

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XIV - Horrores do Passado.**

Existiam muitos quartos na antiga e nobre mansão dos Malfoys.

Nem mesmo os elfos que eram responsaveis pela limpeza poderiam dizer completamente quantos quartos existiam naquele lugar, talvez até mesmo seus donos não saberiam dizer sobre todos os aposentos daquele lugar.

Mas existiam quartos e salas secretas que os malfoys conheciam muito bem.

Como a gigantesca biblioteca que continha não só conhecimentos normais de magias, mas alguns duvidosos e outros completamente das trevas.

Um calabouço onde trouxas eram torturados por horas quando Lúcio era um comensal da morte ativo.

Salas de poções e objetos que se descoberto com certeza acrescentariam muitos anos na pena de Lúcio que estava em uma das celas mais protegidas de Azkaban.

Mas existia uma sala nas profundezas da mansão que tinha sido um lugar de respeito e temor para muitas pessoas.

O quarto pessoal do Lorde das Trevas.

Embora Voldemort pudesse ficar em qualquer lugar que ele desejasse, ele parecia ter um gosto especial pela mansão dos Malfoys e quase sempre ficava naquele mesmo quarto nas profundezas da mansão, planejando seus movimentos e organizando seu exercito para atacar os trouxas e nascidos trouxas que ousavam desafiar o seu regimento.

Mas então tudo ruiu quando aquele menino apareceu.

O lorde começou a ficar cada vez mais irritado e temeroso com as noticias de seus subalternos estarem sendo mortos tão facilmente, mas talvez caçados era o termo mais apropriado.

Lúcio tinha pago para um auror por alguns relatórios de alguns casos em que Potter tinha enfrentado os seus companheiros e ficou chocado com o que lia nos arquivos.

Voldemort lia os arquivos com uma expressão de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo confusão, ele não sabia onde o menino tinha ido, mas não acreditava que ele era tão poderoso ao ponto de causar tantos problemas.

Mas agora Voldemort estava morto e outra pessoa estava naquele quarto.

Bellatrix Lestrange estava sentada em um canto do quarto luxuoso enquanto murmurava insanamente sobre o menino que tinha causado todos aqueles problemas.

-Você recebeu uma carta do meu filho Bella -Narcisa fala suavemente para a irmã que lhe lança um olhar de puro desgosto.

-Não fale comigo sua traidora -o semblante de Narcisa se fecha e ela fala.

-Desculpe por querer que minha irmã sobreviva -ela lança a carta no chão e se afasta da mulher que fica um tempo encarando a porta com o mesmo ódio, como se sua irmã pudesse a ver ainda.

Ainda encarando o quarto e murmurando ameaças ao menino que tinha atrapalhado todos os seus sonhos, ela caminha e pega a carta no chão, ela não tinha paciencia com Draco, ele era um garoto mimado e fraco, ele poderia ter herdado a pureza e a educação fina de seus pais sobre a pureza do sangue, mas ele não passava de um garoto covarde que vivia as custas da riqueza da familia.

O que ela mais odiava do que Potter, trouxas e mestiços, eram pessoas covardes como seu sobrinho.

Sua mente volta a vagar aos tempos bons, quando era ainda uma adolescente e resolveu entrar no exercito do lorde das trevas, muitos encaravam ela como uma menina inadequada para estar ali, até mesmo seu falecido marido e cunhado diziam que ela não tinha o poder suficiente para ser uma comensal da morte.

Ela provou isso na frente do próprio lorde que ela não era uma garota fraca.

Lúcio estava responsavel pelo recrutamento em Hogwarts e Bellatrix tinha sido uma das mais agitadas em apoiar o recrutamento, quando ela pediu para Lúcio poder participar de uma reunião, ele lhe mandou um olhar que no começo era vacilante, ele não queria encrencas com Narcisa sobre levar a irmã mais nova na presença de seu lorde, mas a menina insistiu e logo foi levada naquele lugar.

Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela ficou um tanto com medo em estar na presença daquele ser, mas assim que ele começou a falar, parecia que cada palavra parecia a seduzir com um feitiço que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

Quando o próprio Lorde das trevas pediu para as pessoas demonstrarem a sua lealdade com a maldição cruciatus em alguns trouxas que ele tinha capturado, muitos ficaram vacilantes, sabiam das leis que proibiam o uso daquelas maldições, mas Bellatrix não se importava, ela ainda estava sob o efeito da fala inicial de Voldemort e como uma aluna excitada ela erguia sua mão ao que Voldemort parecia surpreso, mas mostrou um leve sorriso mau para a menina.

Bellatrix esteve de frente para um trouxa caido no chão, era um homem com o dobro da idade dela, parecia um sem teto pelas roupas que usava, o homem a encarou com um olhar surpreso ao que ela sorri para ele, no começo o homem retribui o sorriso, como se esperando que a menina não fosse lhe fazer mau.

Mas um flash de luz alaranjada e o homem retorcia no chão e berrava como se toda a sua pele fosse arrancada com pinças em fogo, muitos recrutas pareciam dar um passo para trás com medo da menina, mas ela tinha um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios ao ver o homem chorar ao seus pés.

-Muito bem... Qual é o seu nome menina? -Ela ouviu seu lorde perguntar ao que ela sorri ainda mais.

-Bellatrix Black -o homem fica um pouco surpreso, mas logo sorri fracamente e fala.

-Fique depois da nossa reunião, tenho algumas coisas a tratar com você -a menina parecia vertiginosa com a noticia e vai para perto de Lúcio que tinha um olhar um tanto confuso para a menina ao seu lado.

Bellatrix ainda se lembra das palavras do seu lorde, ele parecia feliz em ter uma menina como ela, uma puro sangue que estava determinada a seguir as suas ordens, não fracos que tinham medo do ministerio, ele confessará a ela que iria mudar o mundo.

Tudo que ele dizia parecia a fascinar ainda mais e logo ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem.

Como o tempo foi passando, ela foi se tornando uma presença poderosa em Hogwarts, embora muitos diziam que ela era apenas mimada, os recrutas sabiam a verdade, ela era a preferida de Voldemort e faziam tudo que ela queria, até mesmo se alguns Grifinórios tentavam atrapalhar seus planos.

Rodolfo Lestrange parecia ainda mais interessado nela, mas ela não se importava, ela tinha o seu lorde das trevas e não precisava de um homem fraco como aquele Lestrange.

Mas o que ela não sabia era que Rodolfo poderia não ser um bruxo competente como ela, mas ele era esperto, ele tinha enviado uma carta para seus pais falando sobre o seu interesse nela e logo os Blacks e os Lestranges firmaram um contrato matrimonial que não poderia ser quebrado.

Bellatrix passou a nutrir um ódio pelo homem, depois do seu suposto acordo matrimonial, seu lorde se afastou dela e passou a comandar os comensais em missões que ela não poderia ir.

Toda a familia esperava que ela ficaria em uma casa luxuosa e teria um herdeiro para continuar a linhagem, mas ela não ficaria parada como uma dondoca como a irmã dela, Narcisa poderia ter aceito aquele estilo de vida, mas ela não aceitaria.

Ela serviria ao seu lorde como ela queria.

Com algumas maldições e poções que ela comprou ilegalmente na travessa do tranco, ela conseguiu criar uma ilusão para Rodolfo, ele pensaria que sempre esteve dormindo com ela, mas não passava de apenas ilusões que a mente dele criava, ela não iria ser de ninguém a não ser de seu lorde.

Como o tempo passou, ela passou a ser respeitada e temida pelos comensais da morte, ela era considerada louca, pois amava torturar os seus adversários, mesmo quando eles não conseguiam reagir mais.

Quando seu lorde tinha sido derrotado por Potter, ela ficou em uma ira insana, ela queria vingança, queria que pagassem por terem machucado seu lorde e logo sua furia se voltou para a outra ameaça ao seu mestre.

Os Longbottons.

Seu Lorde tinha lhe contado sobre a profecia e sobre as duas crianças que poderia atrapalhar seus planos, Pettigrew lhe entregará a localização dos Potters e ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido com seu Lorde, mas então ela faria os Longbottons pagar por aquilo.

Ela teve sorte em seduzir Barto Crounch Jr quando o menino tinha acabado de se formar em Hogwarts, ela lhe mostrou um novo caminho, diferente dos planos de seu pai em coloca-lo no ministerio.

O garoto era ambicioso.

Por estar tão próximo do pai, ele tinha informações sobre as localizações de casas protegidas pelo ministerio, os Longbottons tinham cometido o erro em não usar o feitiço Fidelius como os Potters, seria mais complicado se eles tivessem usado.

Bellatrix parecia com um prazer insano ao ouvir os gritos de Frank Longbotton enquanto Rodolfo e Rasbatan torturavam sua esposa Alice, ela não se importava com o que eles fariam com ela, afinal o que importava para ela era causar dor nos inimigos de seu lorde.

Foi com um pouco de pesar que ela não percebeu que um vizinho tinha ouvido os gritos e chamou a policia trouxa, isso acionou algum dispositivo no ministerio que parecia identificar o ataque nas casas dos Longbottons e um verdadeiro batalhão de aurores entrou em cena.

Bellatrix matou pelo menos dois aurores antes de se ver de frente a Alastor Olho Tonto Moody.

O homem era o terror dos comensais da morte, embora parcialmente mutilado, o homem era um dos mais poderosos apoiantes da luz e não se importava de levar os criminosos vivos ou mortos para serem julgados.

-Sua brincadeira termina aqui garota... -Bellatrix tentou atordoar o homem, mas algum auror deve de ter aparecido atrás dela e a atordoou, quando ela acordou, estava na cela no ministerio esperando para ser julgada.

Quando aqueles politicos idiotas a sentenciaram a prisão perpetua ela apenas riu, sabia que seu Lorde não estava morto e que logo voltaria para ela.

Sua devoção para o Lorde jamais fraquejaria como aqueles traidores que diziam ter sido manipulados por maldição imperio.

Seus devaneios pareciam tomar outro rumo, sobre outro homem que teve aquele mesmo tipo de devoção dela uma vez.

Sírius Black.

Quando ela ainda era uma criança, ela idolatrava o primo, ele era um homem orgulhoso e bem educado, mas quem o conhecia poderia ver algo diferente nele, algo que o distinquia dos demais Blacks.

E isso a atraia muito.

Quando criança ela vivia dizendo que se casaria com ele, Sírius riria e brincaria sobre o fato, mas ela sempre foi séria sobre isso, ele seria dela e de mais ninguém.

Mas tudo isso mudou quando Sírius entrou em Hogwarts e ela recebeu a carta dele dizendo ter sido classificado na Grifinória.

No começo ela não se importou, ele ainda era o idolo dela e o amaria, mesmo que ele estivesse na casa dos idiotas, arrogantes que gostavam de problemas como sua familia dizia.

Mas logo ela percebeu que seu primo havia mudado.

Os verões seguintes na casa dos Blacks era uma briga constante, Waburga parecia ter pego um ódio imenso no filho por ter sido escolhido para a casa dos leões e ainda por cima, ficou amigo de Tiago Potter.

Uma das familias que os Blacks odiavam com uma paixão eram os Potters, não importa se eles eram puro sangues datados antes da fundação de Hogwarts, eles pareciam ter um caso de se envolver com trouxas que aumentava a antipatia dos Blacks por eles.

Quando Sírius começou a falar sobre seu melhor amigo para ela, Bellatrix não aguentou mais e deixou sair tudo o que pensava sobre aquele bando de idiotas que o primo andava.

Sírius ficou chocado e ao mesmo tempo triste com o comportamento da prima, ele pensava que ela poderia o entender, mas Bellatrix nunca entenderia o que tinha mudado em seu primo, mas ela sabia que era tudo culpa de Potter e dele por entrar na Grifinória.

Suas visitas para a casa dos Blacks começou a ficar cada vez mais curtas, ela não queria estar mais na presença de Sírius, não se ele continuasse a idolatrar aqueles fracassados da Grifinória.

Com o tempo não importava mais para ela, Sírius tinha sido uma paixão de criança e ela o enterrou para nunca mais pensar nele.

Quando conheceu seu Lorde, não era como Sírius, era mais intenso e mais poderoso.

E ela queria aquilo.

Um dos momentos de maior alegria para ela naqueles anos que ficou presa, foi quando o próprio Lorde Voldemort abriu sua cela e ofereceu sua varinha para ela.

-Venha Bella... Esta na hora de brincar novamente... -Ele havia lhe dado o mesmo sorriso de quando se conheceram, o mesmo sorriso que a fez se apaixonar por ele.

Saindo de sua cela, ela parecia transmitir o mesmo poder que tinha antes de ser presa, muitos recuavam enquanto ela passava com a varinha na mão, assim que viu um auror caido no chão com a perna sangrenta, ela não pensou duas vezes.

Lançou a maldição da dor no homem.

O grito do homem de dor e o riso maniaco dela pareciam percorrer todos os corredores da prisão, alguns presos pareciam se encolher ainda mais em suas celas, como se esperando serem as próximas vitimas daquela bruxa louca.

Voldemort colocou uma mão em seu ombro e lhe disse que precisavam sair agora, ela ainda queria mais, ficou tempo demais naquele lugar e precisava torturar mais pessoas por tudo que sofreu.

Voldemrot apenas sorriu mais e disse que tinha mais brinquedos para ela se divertir em casa.

Os anos que se passaram eram os melhores para ela, Bellatrix parecia ganhar um gosto pelos gritos de dor e suplicas de sua vitima que ela parecia escolher a dedo todas as suas vitimas, desde crianças e meninas adolescentes que seriam "brinquedos" dos outros comensais depois de passar por ela, até homens idosos e principalmente integrantes da Ordem.

Os integrantes eram as vitimas que Bellatrix mais gostava de torturar, eles se faziam de durões e se recusavam a gritar para ela, mas não importava o tempo que passasse, ela conseguia o que queria no fim.

Ela ria ao receber relatórios de espiões da Ordem quando eles recebiam algum corpo que tinha sido praticamente destruido por ela, a dor da familia e o choro dos filhos, parecia que o desespero deles a fazia feliz como ela nunca imaginou.

Ela passou a mandar mensagens para a familia junto com o corpo, apenas para saber como eles reagiriam ao saber que eram os próximos.

Mas logo tudo parecia mudar dois anos atrás.

Quando Potter apareceu de repente e começou a atacar os comensais da morte.

Ela observava o seu Lorde, ele não parecia demonstrar sentimento algum, mas ela poderia sentir que os relatórios o afetavam cada vez mais, seu exercito orgulhoso estava sendo aniquilado por um único bruxo.

Uma única criança estava aniquilando as suas forças.

Seu Lorde começou a ficar cada vez mais silencioso, falava apenas com aquela cobra e não parecia se interessar mais por ela.

Mas ela não se importava com isso, sabia que seu lorde sairia triunfante e os levaria para aquele mundo que ele sempre dizia que iria criar.

Mas havia terminado.

Ela estava na batalha em Hogsmeade, seu lorde tinha reunido um verdadeiro exercito para ir diretamente para Hogwarts e assumir a escola, de alguma forma o lorde dela sabia que Potter estaria lá.

Antes que eles pudessem chegar nos portões da escola o menino apareceu.

Muitos comensais ficaram aterrorizados, provavelmente por saberem dos rumores que o menino atacava sem esperar, começaram a lançar maldições atrás de maldições em Potter que parecia nem se importar, alguns dos feitiços ele parecia tentar evitar, mas até mesmo a maldição da morte ele apenas chamava uma pedra ou um galho para interceptar, seus olhos nunca deixando o lorde das trevas.

Os comensais começaram a ficar com medo e logo as coisas pioraram quando a Ordem da Fênix surgiu e começou a verdadeira batalha.

Bellatrix se lembra de se virar para começar a atacar os membros da Ordem e desejando nada mais que pudesse atacar o pirralho do Potter, mas os lutadoras da Ordem pareciam mais focalizados e suas estrategias pareciam funcionar melhor e logo Bellatrix se viu de frente com Remo Lupin, o amigo lobisomem do primo dela.

Os dois começaram a trocas feitiços intensos ao que o lobisomem parecia dançar entre as maldições de Bellatrix e isso a irritava ainda mais, mas então ela ouviu um grito de terror e se virou para ver o que era.

Lupin parecia ter se virado também, pois assim que eles se viraram ela viu um comensal lançando a maldição cruciatus no seu primo.

Lúcio, que ela nunca soube de onde apareceu, estuporou o lobisomen e agarrou a cunhada pela cintura e a levou para longe da batalha.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Lúcio? -Ela se vira para ver a batalha, muitos dos comensais estavam atordoados ou mortos no chão, ela não sentiu absolutamente nada ao ver os corpos do marido e do cunhado jogados em uma viela próxima.

-Estou cumprindo uma promessa para sua irmã -Antes que Bellatrix pudesse perguntar algo, Lúcio colocou um medalhão em sua mão e ela surgiu na mansão Malfoy.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? -Ela perguntou para Narcisa que jogou um feitiço de petrificação nela.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Narcisa a arrastou para o quarto onde ela estava agora, ela tinha ouvido muitos aurores aparecerem na mansão, ela sabia que sua irmã se safaria, ela nunca tinha recebido a marca, apenas apoiava o marido no seu desprezo pelos trouxas, mas quando perguntada sobre a localização de sua irmã, ela negou saber de qualquer coisa.

Narcisa a visitava uma vez por dia para tentar lhe mostrar que ainda tinha a sua familia, mas Bellatrix não se importava, o que importava era que seu lorde tinha sido morto, morto por um garoto que nem foi para a escola, um garoto que nem deveria poder tocar no lorde dela.

O que mais intrigava a bruxa era o fato que o Lorde dela não deveria estar morto, ele tinha confiado a ela o seu segredo, a taça de Lufa-Lufa repousava no meio das riquezas da familia Lestrange com uma maldição que queimaria quem tocasse.

Não havia como o seu lorde ter sido morto.

Mas dois dias depois da morte de seu lorde, Alvo Dumbledore anunciou ter encontrado reliquias dos fundadores e ela viu com um olhar de assombro e odio a taça que parecia um tanto retorcida, mas poderia se ver claramente o texugo que representava a autenticidade da taça.

Como Potter conseguiu o seu tesouro?

Tudo voltava naquele menino, ele tinha causado tudo isso, seu pai levou seu primo amado, o menino levou a sua liberdade, seu amado lorde e todos os sonhos de um mundo sem os trouxas insignificantes.

Ele pagaria.

Era o pensamento de Bellatrix, ela tinha começado a escrever nas paredes tudo o que sabia sobre Potter, tudo o que seu lorde lhe disserá.

Mas não importa o tempo que ela passasse encarando as paredes, ela não sabia nada sobre ele realmente, onde ele tinha estado nesses doze anos, como ele poderia ser tão poderoso e o mais importante.

Onde ele estava.

Ela se senta na cama de seu Lorde e suspira, queria se vingar daquele garoto.

Olhando para a carta do seu sobrinho, ela suspira e resolve ler, ele sempre dizia as mesmas coisas, que iria se vingar dos sangue-ruins, que era o melhor jogador de quadribol, embora perdesse para os Grifinórios desde o terceiro ano, falava sobre uma sangue-ruim que parecia ser a mais inteligente de todos os tempos ao que ele iria amaldiçoa-la em breve.

Ela estava quase jogando o pergaminho no chão quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Ele parecia obcecado pela filha mais nova dos Weasleys, ela não compreendia o mau gosto do sobrinho, ela poderia ser puro-sangue, mas era uma traidora do próprio sangue e adoradora de trouxas, ela não via o porque dele perder tempo com aquela garota, mas o que lhe interessou era o outro paragrafo sobre a menina.

_...Descobri hoje que o namorado dela é Harry Potter... Eu pensei que ele estivesse morto... Mas ao que parece veio para Hogwarts fazer algo com o diretor..._

Ela não se importava com as especulações do sobrinho, o que importava para ela era a informação.

Potter estava em Hogwarts.

Ele estava em Hogwarts.

Indo para uma das escrivaninhas, ela começa a revirar as gavetas em procura de algo que ela pensou ser inutil.

Assim como seu dono, Pedro Pettigrew.

Ela considerava o homem um covarde de marca maior, sua unica utilidade era o fato que poderia conseguir informações com sua forma animaga, mas até mesmo o lorde das trevas parecia se irritar com o homem por ter medo de agir como um verdadeiro comensal.

Mas embora ele fosse um covarde que não valia nada, ele tinha um conhecimento bom de Hogwarts, ele havia lhe dito sobre as passagens que havia no castelo, suas aventuras com os Marotos pareciam ter rendido algo de bom para ela.

Encontrando um pergaminho em particular ela parecia sorrir ainda mais e vai para a cama para fingir dormir, sabia que sua irmã iria a visitar e não estava com disposição de ouvir a irmã falando de forma lunática sobre elas ainda serem uma familia feliz e perfeita.

Ela tinha planos muito maiores para fazer agora.

Naquela segunda feira, Gina acordou com um sorriso feliz.

Depois de passar o final de semana se adaptando as memórias que tinha recebido de Harry, ela parecia poder sentir o garoto a qualquer lugar do castelo e isso a deixava feliz como nunca havia sentido na vida.

Ela ainda era assombrada pela vida dele, havia muito mais do que simplesmente os horrores que Harry tinha lhe dito, como o chamado "buraco" que o ministro tinha dito na memória que o professor Dumbledore lhe mostrou.

Mas isso não mudaria o humor dela, ela encara o anel em seu dedo com um sorriso enorme, ela estava noiva de Harry Potter.

Assim que se levantou, ela percebeu que suas amigas de dormitorio lançavam olhares para ela, no começo ela ignorou, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra ela teria que falar.

-Então... -Começou Romilda Vane, uma menina que Gina odiava absolutamente, diziam que ela era uma menina controladora e que era responsavel pela maioria das fofocas da escola, haviam ainda boatos que quando ela se interessasse por algum menino, ela usaria qualquer metodo para o conquistar, até mesmo poção do amor.

-O que? -Gina pergunta tentando se fazer de desentendida, ela não suportava aquela menina.

-Vamos lá Gina... Todas queremos saber onde você andou escondendo Harry Potter -Gina segura um rosnado que ela sabia que sairia se virasse para estar de frente com as meninas, elas estavam falando de Harry como se ele fosse um pedaço raro de carne.

-Não estive "escondendo" ele -ela começa a colocar a roupa ao que Melinda, uma das meninas mais simpáticas daquele grupo, parecia ficar com um olhar sonhador e fala com uma voz suplicante.

-Por favor Gina... Queremos saber como começou o namoro de vocês... -Gina suspira pesadamente, ela não gostava de falar da sua vida, principalmente na frente de Romilda, mas ela gostava de Melinda e logo se sentou e falou.

-Eu o conheci na biblioteca -ela poderia ouvir o resmungo desaprovador de Romilda, como se conhecendo alguém na biblioteca era uma furada -Ele sempre ficava no mesmo lugar, cheio de livros e lendo como se estivesse procundando algo... No começo ele não parecia muito social... Mas logo formamos uma amizade... Eu sentaria e leria com ele e logo começamos a conversar... Foi isso -Gina resolve não contar sobre a habilidade do noivo em aparatar em Hogwarts, sobre seu poder ou qualquer coisa a mais, aquelas meninas não precisavam saber.

-Mas como foi... Você sabe... -Melinda fala com o rosto corado, o que ela queria perguntar?

-Como assim Mel? -A menina abaixa a cabeça ao que Romilda resolve ser mais cega na pergunta.

-Ela tá querendo saber se ele é bom de cama -Encaro a minha amiga que treme a cabeça e fala,]

-NÃO! Quer dizer... Não era isso que eu queria perguntar... -Ela encara Gina como se pedindo desculpas ao que a ruiva suspira.

-Você queria saber se ele beija bem não é? -ela lança um olhar pedregoso para Romilda que parecia bufar com o rumo da conversa.

-Sim... -Melinda fala suavemente ao que a ruiva sorri.

-Digamos que os contos de fadas realmente acontecem quando ele me beija... -A ruiva pisca para a amiga que solta uma risadinha descontrolada.

-Gina -todas se viram para ver Hermione na porta com um sorriso -Tem alguém esperando por você lá em baixo -os olhos da ruiva voam largos e ela fala.

-Ele realmente esta aqui? -a morena cabeceia ao que Gina solta um gritinho e começa a se aprontar rapidamente.

-Acho que vamos para o café não é? -Romilda fala com um sorriso ao que suas duas amigas a acompanham, Melinda lança um olhar agradecido para Gina e vai com as meninas para o café.

-Elas estavam interessadas no Harry? -Hermione pergunta ao se sentar na cama da ruiva.

-Quem não estaria interessado em uma lenda viva que aparece depois de dezesseis anos e que namora uma ruiva louca da Grifinória? -A morena ri da sinceridade da amiga, mas logo a ruiva pergunta -ele esta realmente no salão comunal? -Hermione cabeceia e ela parecia suspirar -E se o feitiço não tivesse dado certo? Merlin... Aquele menino... -A morena abraça a amiga e fala.

-Ele é um garoto apaixonado pela noiva e estava sendo o menino romantico que não se vê nos dias de hoje... Agora pará de enrolar e vamos descer -a ruiva sorri para a amiga e desce e o que ela viu não foi algo que ela gostou.

Romilda juntamente com as outras meninas pareciam rodear um Harry incomodo que lançava um olhar de socorro para as meninas nas escadarias.

Mas o olhar dele não era porque algumas meninas esnobes estavam tentando paquerar com ele, mas algo que Romilda tinha lhe dito o deixou irritado e ele estava com medo de causar algum problema.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? -Hermione fala com sua voz autoritaria, afinal ela era a monitora-chefe.

-Estamos apenas dizendo que a Gina vai demorar e que o Harry não deveria saber o caminho para o salão principal... Estavamos apenas sendo gentil em mostrar o caminho para ele -Romilda tenta falar com uma voz doce ao que Gina aparece ao lado da amiga e fala.

-Como você vê, eu não demorei tanto assim -ela agarra o braço do namorado e se vira -E ele conhece muito bem o castelo... Não precisamos da sua ajuda Vane -a menina parecia corar furiosamente com raiva e estava para dizer algo quando a presença de Harry parecia enfim se manifestar e ele fala com uma voz suave, mas carregada de poder e ameaça.

-Não fale da minha noiva dessa forma Srta Vane... Fui cortes com as suas investidas em minha pessoa... Porque não gosto de maltratar as pessoas, mas você não me conhece e não sabe o bastante para ter minha amizade, muito menos tentar algo romantico comigo, amo a Gina e não importa o que você tente... Jamais deixarei ela -os olhos dele pareciam ficar ainda mais verdes, como se o seu poder irradiasse daqueles olhos esmeraldas -Peço que você não tente os "metodos" mais sutis que você encontrou... Não funcionaria e você só conseguiria meu ódio por tentar me afastar da mulher que eu amo... -Uma fração do poder do menino parecia se manifestar e pequenos frascos que estavam no bolso da menina estouram fazendo um liquido vermelho escorrer pela sua perna -Sugiro que você vá se limpar Srta Vane... O café termina em meia hora -ele aperta ainda mais o braço de Gina e oferece uma mão para Hermione, a morena encara o menino sem entender, mas assim que ela toca na mão dele, todos eles desaparecem e reaparecem perto do salão principal.

-Você sabe que acabou de dar munição para a menina falando que Gina era sua noiva e aparatar bem na cara dela não é? -Harry lança um sorriso maroto para a morena que fica surpresa, Harry não era de demonstrar muitos sentimentos dessa forma.

-Se divirta um pouco Mione... Se tenho todos estes poderes... Por que não usar para me divertir? -a morena apenas treme a cabeça ao que ele se vira para a ruiva em seus braços.

Gina ainda tinha um olhar irritado ao pensar naquelas meninas tentando roubar o "SEU NOIVO", mas assim que ela o abraça, ela sente um calor se esparramar pelo seu corpo e ele sussurrar no seu ouvido.

-Eu amo quando você fica brava sabia? -a ruiva lança um olhar incredulo para ele que solta uma risada -Uma aura parece tomar conta do seu corpo inteiro e seus olhos parecem ficar dourados com um intenso poder e carregado de paixão que me faz sentir insignificante na sua presença... -Ele fixa seus olhos nos dela e fala -Me faz me apaixonar cada vez mais por você... -Os dois se beijam suavemente, mas logo são trazidos de volta a realidade ao que Minerva clareava a garganta.

-Sei que você esta feliz com o noivado Harry... Mas a Srta Weasley ainda é uma aluna da escola de Hogwarts e temos uma certa politica sobre demonstrações de afetos em publico -Harry parecia corar ao que Gina fica confusa.

-Espera... Por que só eu sou aluna de Hogwarts? -ela se vira para o moreno que apenas sorria.

-Você acha que existe realmente algo que podemos ensinar para Harry? -Minerva pergunta com um raro sorriso -ele poderia ser professor em quaisquer materias da escola e ensinar com louvor... No começo cogitamos sobre ele ser um aluno como outro qualquer... Mas com o problema dos poderes dele e o fato de ele entrar na escola depois de dois meses de funcionamento... Percebemos que não seria adequado fazer dele um aluno regular... Ele recebeu um status de aprendiz do diretor... Ele ainda aprende algumas coisas que o diretor aprendeu ao longo dos anos... Mas não o exigem que vá para as aulas... -Gina parecia cabecear com a explicação, realmente o poder do namorado era uma maldição e uma benção, ele poderia ter sofrido muito durante anos, mas ele não tinha que passar por certas inconveniencias que ela tinha que passar.

Mas foi então que ela percebeu que ela tinha alguns conhecimentos que não eram delas.

Percebendo os olhares de Gina, Harry a abraça e fala.

-Você tem todas as minhas memórias amor... Até mesmo as memórias das pessoas... Mas eu fiz de tudo para que as memórias dele e dos comensais não fossem unidas ao nosso laço -Gina poderia ver o medo nos olhos do noivo e deixa o assunto para outra hora, mas ela parecia sorrir ainda mais ao perceber que sua educação seria bem mais facil agora.

Eles tomaram um café da manhã rápido, embora todos mandavam olhares estranhos para Harry que comia sossegado ao lado da ruiva, muitos cochichavam e especulavam sobre onde o moreno estava e o que fez ele vir para a escola apenas agora, Gina parecia se divertir com algumas sugestões do moreno estar em uma praia paradisiaca tomando uma bebida e então perceber que precisava estudar e resolveu ir para Hogwarts.

A ruiva tinha acabado o seu café quando percebe que esqueceu de algo no seu dormitorio.

-Tenho que ir para o dormitorio -Harry estava para aparatar com ela para lá quando ela sorri -Meninos não são permitidos nos dormitorios Harry... -Ela o beija rapidamente e sai correndo em direção da casa da Grifinória.

Ela estava tão apressada que ela nem percebeu que tinha aberto o retrato da mulher gorda e esquecido de fechar, ela sobe as escadas rapidamente e procura pelos livros que tinha esquecido.

Achando os livros, ela se vira para partir, mas se encontra com uma pessoa que a fez recuar.

Ela não sabia como reconhecia a mulher, mas sabia quem ela era.

Cabelos longos e meio desgrenhados que pareciam não ter sido lavados por anos, olhos azuis intensos que seriam bonitos se não carregasse um ar insano neles, uma pele palida como se não tivesse visto luz solar por anos.

Bellatrix Lestrange estava na sua frente.

-Bem! Bem! Já que Potter tirou o que mais amei na minha vida... Seria justo fazer o mesmo com ele... -Antes que Gina pudesse reagir a bruxa a atordoou e ela não soube de mais nada.

**Homenagem:**

**Devo deixar vocês curiosos? Acho que sim não? rsrs**

**Estou em espirito natalino então resolvi postar dois cap (13 e 14) para que vocês se divirtam... Semana que vem posto o 15..rsrs**

**Este capitulo em especial vai para uma autora que adoro por demais e escreve muito bem...**

**Scheila Potter Malfoy...**

**A grande escritora do O Despertar de um Poder...**

**Eu recomendo e muito...**

**Até a próxima e não me xinguem muito nos comentários por eu ser cruel..rsrs**

**Feliz Natal..rsrs**


	15. Capitulo XV  O Lado Negro de Harry Pott

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XV - O Lado Negro de Harry Potter.**

Narcisa Malfoy estava apavorada.

Ela sabia desde que começou a namorar Lúcio Malfoy que estaria em uma situação ruim, embora ela fosse uma puro-sangue orgulhosa e odiasse os trouxas, ela não conseguia pensar em gastar energia e dinheiro lutando contra eles, não importava o que todos diziam, não existia completamente uma familia puro sangue como muitos diziam existir, sempre haveria nascidos trouxas e mestiços no mundo.

Mas ela amava sua familia e seu namorado e por isso resolveu seguir as ideologias deles para ser feliz.

Mas decádas de ódio sem sentido parece ter esmigalhado o nobre nome de sua familia e tudo parecia estar em caos.

O mestre de seu marido estava morto e ele próprio estava nos confins de uma cela em Azkaban, onde ele ainda pensaria que o mundo ainda seria governado por seu mestre e que ele seria o mais importante dos bruxos do mundo.

A maioria dos seus amigos ou foi morta ou presa, alguns conseguiram escapar por não ter se envolvido diretamente na guerra e ela tentava se apoiar no fato que nunca foi marcada como seu marido.

Tudo por causa de um menino.

Ela ficou surpresa com os relatórios que encontrou na escrivaninha de Lúcio, ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de um garoto tão poderoso e ao mesmo tempo determinado em terminar uma guerra como aquele garoto, alguns dos relatórios ela não acreditou completamente que fosse feito por um simples garoto, parecia que os comensais da morte tinham sido atacados por uma besta selvagem e sem piedade, mas não havia duvidas sobre a qualificação do menino e a determinação dele.

E ele tinha conseguido.

Em menos de dois anos ele entrou em uma guerra irracional e saiu vitorioso.

Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele e talvez não quisesse saber, embora ela não fosse tão radical quanto seu marido e sua irmã, ela não era muito apaixonada por trouxas.

-Me ajude Narcisa -ela ouviu da porta de entrada, ela tinha ido ver sua irmã no quarto secreto e ficou apavorada ao ver que a irmã não estava lá, desde que elas receberam as noticias que o Lorde das trevas tinha sido destruido, Bellatrix se trancou no quarto secreto de Voldemort e ficava murmurando vinganças contra Potter e acusando ela de trair a causa.

Ela só não queria perder a sua irmã.

Desde quando eram crianças, ela e Bellatrix eram inseparaveis, sempre fazendo as mesmas coisas, tinham os mesmos gostos e estudavam para honrarem a familia Black, bem diferente de Andromeda que tinha sido deserdada ao se casar com um nascido trouxa.

Ela tinha feito Lúcio prometer que se a batalha não estivesse bem, que ele a mandaria para a mansão Malfoy.

Ela sabia que sua irmã a odiaria por ter feito isso, mas ela não poderia perder ela.

Ela amava a irmã dela.

-Me ajuda Narcisa -Ela saiu de seu transe e foi para a entrada da mansão, mas parou alguns metros em choque.

Sua irmã estava arrastando uma menina com longos cabelos vermelhos, ela deveria ser apenas um ano mais nova que Draco e estava usando roupas da Grifinória.

Ela sabia que a menina era uma Weasley, mas o que chocou a matriarca dos Malfoys era o rosto insano de sua irmã.

Ela parecia vertiginosa e excitada.

-Vamos lá Cisa... Precisamos arrumar um lugar bom para a nossa convidada -Ela arrastava a menina pelas vestes de Hogwarts sem se importar se rasgasse.

-O que esta menina faz na minha casa Bella? -Ela sabia que a irmã não poderia usar magia, sua varinha tinha sido roubada por comensais da morte depois da sua apreensão, mas o que ela descobriu depois tinha sido algo incomodo para ela, sua varinha tinha sido enfeitiçada com um feitiço localizador que eles não conseguiam quebrar, enquanto ela usasse em áreas de muita concentração magica, ela poderia se safar, mas na mansão Malfoy, os sensores do ministerio provavelmente disparariam com certeza.

Bellatrix se vira com um sorriso inocente, o mesmo que ela usava quando fazia algo que a irmã não gostasse.

Como quando ela veio falar que aceitou a marca negra de Voldemort.

-Vamos apenas dizer que estou dando um gostinho de vingança para alguém e de quebra o Draco vai ficar feliz com um novo brinquedinho... Afinal ele vive reclamando que esta garota o esnoba na escola... -a mulher ainda arrastava a menina pelas passagens estreitas da casa ao que Narcisa tenta a segurar e fala.

-Bella! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? A guerra terminou... Perdemos... Você não pode aceitar isso? -Nisso Bellatrix esbofeteia Narcisa com força fazendo a irmã quase cair no chão.

-PODEMOS TER PERDIDO... MAS POTTER VAI SOFRER COMO ELE ME FEZ SOFRER -Ela parecia agarrar o próprio cabelo e fala -Ele me tirou tudo... Ele me tirou a vida... Minha segurança... Ele tirou minha liberdade... ELE TIROU A PESSOA QUE EU AMAVA... -Narcisa parecia querer fugir dos olhos insanos da irmã -Ele vai pagar por isso... Ah se vai... Vingança e um doce maravilhoso... Vou fazer esta pirralha sofrer até não passar de um legume e então vou deixar Draco se divertir com ela... Talvez eu deixe ela um pouco sã apenas para sofrer um pouco mais... Então vou matar ela bem em frente do heróizinho... Ele vai sofrer o que eu sofri... Ela vai sentir o gosto amargo de saber que alguém levou a pessoa que ele mais ama para longe dele... -Narcisa tenta se apoiar na parede e fala.

-Você esta louca? Ele vai nos matar... -A morena solta uma gargalhada insana e fala.

-Acha mesmo que tenho medo de morrer? Já não me importa mais Narcisa... Não importa o que ele faça comigo... Eu estarei com meu Lorde novamente... Eu serei morta... Mas vou levar o que é mais importante para Potter primeiro... -A mulher sai cantarolando ao que Narcisa volta para o escritorio com um olhar em pânico, ela não sabia o que fazer, ela não queria que sua irmã causasse mais problemas, mas também não poderia deixar a garota nas mãos dela.

Ela parecia andar de um lado para outro antes de fazer o que sempre fazia nas ocasiões que Lúcio trazia seus companheiros para a Mansão dos Malfoys.

Ela foi para seu quarto e se trancou.

Harry estava preocupado com Gina.

Ela estava demorando para voltar, mesmo que fosse correr até o salão comunal e procurar os livros, ela estava quase se atrasando para a primeira aula e isso não era normal, sem falar que ele parecia estar ficando cada vez mais incomodo com as pessoas o encarando e parecendo o circular como se ele fosse dizer para todos o que fez nos últimos dezesseis anos.

-Tem algo errado... -Ele murmura para si mesmo, mas Hermione parecia ouvir e fala.

-O que foi Harry? -o moreno se vira para ela e fala.

-Ela esta demorando... -Hermione sorri para o menino e fala.

-Ela deve de ter se encontrado com alguém e esta apenas conversando... Logo ela vai estar aqui... -O moreno suspirou, eles não entendiam o que ele sentia.

Sua impaciencia parecia se multiplicar cada vez mais e sem dizer uma palavra ele agarra os ombros de Hermione e Rony e logo eles aparecem no salão comunal.

-HARRY... -Hermione berrou ao que Rony encarou o futuro cunhado com os olhos largos.

-Isso dai não foi aparatação... -O moreno não prestou a atenção neles e fala.

-Hermione... Por favor... Verifique o dormitorio dela... -A morena lançou um olhar incredulo para o moreno que parecia perder a paciencia -FAÇA... -vendo o olhar assustado deles, ele parecia se encolher e fala -Por favor... Algo não esta certo... -A morena ainda lança um olhar longo para o menino antes de sair correndo para o dormitorio.

-Ei cara... Se acalma... Sei que você é novo nesse negocio de relacionamentos... Mas a Guerra terminou... Não deve haver perigo algum... -Eles se surpreendem ao que em um estalo leve Luna aparece ao lado de Harry.

-Isso é realmente interessante... -Ela encara a todos e então o semblante dela parecia ficar sombrio -O que esta acontecendo? -Antes que os dois pudessem dizer algo, Hermione desce correndo, ela parecia com medo.

-Ela não esta lá... Parece que algo aconteceu... Tudo esta revirado... A bolsa dela estava jogada em um canto... E... Eu acho que tinha alguns fios de cabelo dela no chão... -Todos pareciam ter uma reação forte.

Rony tinha pulado da poltrona onde estava e começa a andar de um lado para o outro, ele chama o mapa do maroto e começa a conferir o castelo inteiro.

Hermione murmurava que isso não era possivel, que deve de ser algum engano, que sua amiga estava bem.

Luna tinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse procurando algo, mas sempre franzia a sobrancelha como se não conseguisse ver o que queria.

Mas então todos param ao sentir um poder avassalador preenchendo o salão comunal inteiro.

Harry estava congelado em meio ao salão comunal, mas seus olhos irradiavam uma onda de puro poder e ódio que nenhum dos três presenciou na vida, ele parecia fazer alguns gestos com a mão e uma imagem ilusória começou a aparecer em meio ao salão comunal.

Hermione e Luna olhavam fascinadas enquanto o menino usava sua magia para recriar os acontecimentos daquela manhã, era como uma penseira que mostrava tudo o que tinha acontecido, Rony sabia que o feitiço era usado por aurores em alguns casos, mas quase sempre os autores dos crimes usavam feitiços contra este tipo de feitiço em particular.

Mas foi com surpresa que eles viram uma figura translucida de Gina correndo para dentro do salão comunal e subir para o dormitorio, mas ela não foi a única a entrar.

No começo parecia ser um vulto que entrou junto com a ruiva, mas Harry parecia ter reconhecido a pessoa e seus olhos pareciam endurecer ainda mais.

Bellatrix.

-Harry -Eles se surpreendem ao verem o diretor, professora Mcgonagall, Sírius, Remo e Snape na porta os encarando com choque.

-Aquela bruxa levou a minha noiva... -Harry fala entre os dentes, mas todos poderiam sentir que o poder do menino estava quase fora de controle.

-Vamos fazer de tudo para achar a Srta Weasley, Harry... -O moreno parecia soltar uma risada amarga e encara o diretor com os olhos frios.

-Como vocês fizeram na guerra? Não obrigado... Eu farei ao meu modo... -Os olhos do diretor pareciam endurecer e ele fala em uma voz que os alunos nunca tinham ouvido antes.

Um tom carregado de magia e poder.

-Esta é a minha escola Sr Potter... Não irei tolerar qualquer tipo de violencia contra os alunos... -Nisso Harry aparece bem em frente do professor e fala com a mesma voz fria.

-Ainda bem que não sou seu aluno não é mesmo? -E sem dar tempo para o diretor falar qualquer coisa ele aparata.

-Temos que achá-lo -ele fala para os outros adultos ao que Sírius e Remo se entreolham.

-Não conte com a gente Alvo -o diretor se vira ao que Remo fala.

-Você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se você tentar o impedir para fazer as coisas "da sua maneira", ele sempre disse que se fossemos seguir os seus metodos que a guerra iria durar dez anos e que perderiamos muito mais pessoas do que já perdemos e não foi mentira não é? -o diretor parecia desviar os olhos ao que Sírius apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você nos criticou sobre o fato que lutamos sem pensar em levar ninguém vivo... Você ficava torcendo o nariz sempre que alguém dizia que Harry tinha matado algum comensal da morte... Mas você não percebia que estavamos em guerra e que nossos amigos estavam morrendo enquanto você ainda estava nessa coisa de "bem maior" que você insiste em dizer... Não importa se funcionou com você... Voldemort não é como Grindewald... Ele não aceitaria ficar em uma prisão qualquer e nem os comensais seriam como os seguidores do bruxo que você derrotou... Eles eram sádicos que amavam torturar, violentar e matar as pessoas... Você sabe muito bem os horrores que Harry teve que ver e agora quer o impedir de tentar salvar a única coisa que o faz se sentir um ser humano? Que o faz se sentir feliz? -Nisso Sírius começa a sair do salão ao que Remo vai com ele, mas antes ele se vira e fala -Eu cometi um erro que ainda estou pagando até hoje... Eu não pensei nas pessoas que eu amo e deixei o meu orgulho e minha teimosia me conduzir a anos de uma prisão onde esperava morrer sem ter perdão de ninguém... Não vou cometer o mesmo erro... Vou estar sempre ao lado de Harry, sempre ajudando ele não importa o que você pense -Os marotos deixam o homem congelado no mesmo lugar ao que os alunos ainda se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido.

Harry apareceu nas masmorras com um forte estalo, todos poderiam sentir um vento gelado que parecia acompanhar os passos do moreno, ele chega na sessão onde ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina e vê um aluno do terceiro ano conversando com outros.

-Eu quero falar com Malfoy... -O menino encara o moreno com os olhos largos e entra rapidamente para o salão comunal.

Harry ficou um tempo parado encarando a parede ao que ninguém parecia sair com medo dele, com um rosnado ele estala os dedos e as paredes pareciam se abrir completamente fazendo sons de pedra se quebrando.

-MALFOY! APAREÇA AGORA MESMO... -Todos os sonserinos começaram a gritar e a fugir, alguns subiram para os seus dormitórios e outros aproveitaram que o moreno saiu da frente da porta e sairam correndo para chamar algum professor.

-O... O que você... O que você quer Potter? -Harry se vira para o menino que parecia tremer ainda mais, com dois passos ele surge na frente do loiro e o agarra pelo colarinho levantando o menino do chão e fala com uma voz glacial.

-Onde ela esta? Onde esta a Gina? -o loiro encara o moreno com os olhos largos e fala.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando Potter... Eu nunca... Eu não... -Nisso Harry eleva uma mão e mostra o anel que usava para impedir que usasse Legimência.

-Você sabe o que e isso Malfoy? Este é um anel poderoso que sela uma boa parte da minha magia... Se eu retirar o anel eu vou poder rasgar a sua mente atrás do que eu quero saber... Eu sei que foi a sua tia Bellatrix que sequestrou a minha noiva e quero saber agora onde aquela mulher esta... Ou vou retirar o anel e tudo que vai sobrar de você é um legume... Agora me diga... ONDE ELA ESTA? -Draco parecia encarar o menino com pavor e logo murmura rapidamente.

-Mansão Malfoy... Um quarto secreto... Mas eu não sei como chegar lá... Eu juro que eu não sei... -Harry solta o menino e fala.

-Torça para que ela não tenha tocado na minha noiva Malfoy... Porque se não... Digamos que haverá menos uma familia no mundo mágico -e sem dizer mais nada, ele parecia sumir com uma racha que fez um sentimento de pura eletricidade percorrer todo o salão comunal.

Gina ainda estava tonta quando acordou em um lugar estranho.

Era um calabouço, ela tinha lido sobre este tipo de lugar, sempre usado para prender pessoas que seriam torturadas e mortas, era um lugar imundo com correntes presas nas paredes e um colchão quase sem recheio jogado em um canto.

Ela se vira para ver a porta, era de uma madeira sólida e provavelmente nem mesmo uma maldição explosiva poderia rachar aquela porta.

Mas então ela ouviu um riso por trás da mesma porta.

-Parece que resolveu acordar menina... Sei que não são "acomodações" de luxo... Mas considerando a sua familia... Acho que este quarto seria um apartamento de luxo -Bellatrix a encarava com os mesmos olhos loucos que ela tinha visto nas memórias de Harry.

Ela sempre amava ver as pessoas sofrendo, ela parecia rir ainda mais ao que as pessoas imploravam para que a dor parasse.

Harry a odiava completamente.

-Você sabe... Eu fiquei surpresa ao descobrir algo novo sobre Potterzinho... Eu sei de praticamente tudo... Menino orfão que foi vendido para o ministerio por dez galeões... Um menino com um certo talento que se tornou um brinquedinho para o ministro descobrir a verdade nas pessoas... Até mesmo o animal que ele se transformou enquanto matava os servos de meu Lorde -Ela segura o rosto da menina e encara fixamente os olhos marrons da menina -Então Potterzinho gosta de meninas ruivas de temperamento e que se faz de inocente? Talvez eu tenha que trazer Draco para mais cedo para... Amaciar um pouco você... Afinal eu quero que você sofra... -Bellatrix dá um tapa no rosto de Gina que sente o gosto de sangue na sua boca -Vou amar ouvir os seus gritos... -A mulher estava para sair da cela quando Gina fala.

-Ele vai vir me resgatar... -Bellatrix se vira para a menina e fica com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Mesmo que ele "rasgue" a mente das pessoas... Ele nunca vai poder atravessar as proteções dessa casa... Draco e eu vamos nos divertir muito com você antes que eu deixe Potter ver você morrer... -Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar a falar, uma forte explosão parecia tremer completamente a mansão -Impossivel... -Gina sorri para a mulher louca e fala.

-Parece que não demorou muito... -Bellatrix lançou um olhar maligno para a menina e a puxa pelos cabelos.

-Então vamos começar o show para o menino não? -ela arrasta a menina para fora da cela e a joga em cima da cama e aponta sua varinha para ela -Vejamos o quanto você aguenta a minha maldição favorita... CRUCIO... -Gina sentia como se milhões de facas quentes estivessem rasgando cada centimetro do seu corpo, seu grito parecia ecoar por todo o quarto fazendo a mulher rir ainda mais -Sim... Doce som... Assim mesmo que eu quero ouvir... Este doce som... CRU... -Mas o feitiço não é lançado, uma figura aparece bem em frente da mulher e com suavidade quebra a varinha na mão da mulher e fala com uma voz fria.

-Como ousa... -Antes mesmo que Bellatrix pudesse reagir, Harry a soca no estomago e murmura um feitiço suavemente.

No começo a mulher pensa que não aconteceu nada e estava para se levantar, mas logo sua perna não funciona e ela cai no chão.

-O que você fez? -a mulher pergunta ao que sons de algo quebrando parecia acontecer a cada minuto e logo ela começa a gritar.

Olhando para sua própria mão ela percebe o que estava acontecendo.

Era uma das maldições que seu lorde criou para educar os seus servos.

Embora ele usasse cruciatus por ser uma forma mais rápida para ensinar seus servos a como servir melhor, aquela maldição em particular era mais dolorosa, pois demorava muito mais tempo para ser curada.

Cada segundo que passava um osso do corpo da vitima era quebrada.

Bellatrix não tinha sentido antes porque seu corpo ainda estava bombando com adrenalina, mas agora que ela encarava o menino na sua frente com horror, ela sente os ossos se quebrando.

-PARE COM ISSO... FAÇA PARAR... -Harry se vira para a mulher depois de conferir que Gina estava bem.

-Por que? Por que eu deveria parar? Por que eu deveria deixar você impune depois de machucar a minha noiva? Por que eu devo parar a maldição preferida do seu mestre? -a mulher se retorcia no chão ao que Harry se afasta um pouco -Mas talvez eu deva ser ainda mais cruel não? -ele parecia fazer um gesto com a mão e a mulher flutua para a cama e Harry fala -Talvez eu devesse colocar fogo na cama? Você sentiria o mesmo inferno que causou nas pessoas? Fazer você sentir a dor e o medo que eles sentiram enquanto imploravam para que você parasse? Por que eu não devo fazer isso? -Nisso uma luz verde voa de uma porta escondida e Narcisa aparece com um olhar medroso e ao mesmo tempo determinada, Harry se desvia do feitiço, mas a loira parecia criar coragem e fala.

-Deixe... Deixe a minha irmã em paz... -Harry ainda encarava Bellatrix e com um gesto de mão a varinha de Narcisa voa para sua mão.

-Por que? Por que eu deveria? -Narcisa parecia encolher de medo e fala.

-Porque você não é um monstro... -Harry solta uma gargalhada fria e fala.

-Você não me conhece dona... -Narcisa tenta se levantar e fala com mais firmeza.

-Não conheço... Mas eu sei que não é esta a imagem que você quer dar para ela -a loira aponta para Gina que ainda estava tremula, Harry se vira para a mulher e fala.

-Isso tudo e culpa dela... Ela vai continuar vindo atrás da minha noiva... Ela vai tentar fazer as pessoas que amo sofrerem por causa de uma obsessão sádica por um monstro que já morreu... -Narcisa considera o que o menino fala e então fala algo que fez o menino recuar.

-Então você se tornará como ele? Vai ser como Voldemort... -Os olhos do moreno pareciam ficar ainda mais intensos e ele berra.

-EU NUNCA SEREI COMO ELE... -Narcisa parecia tremer ainda mais diante do poder do menino e fala.

-Você matou... Você torturou... Invadiu a privacidade das pessoas... Esta quebrando cada osso do corpo da minha irmã enquanto usa a desculpa que esta protegendo as pessoas que ama... A única diferença que vejo e que você ainda não esta tentando conquistar o mundo e moldá-lo a sua imagem... -Harry se afasta com os olhos largos ao que uma voz suave fala.

-Isso não é verdade... -ambos se viram para ver Gina, ainda tremula, dizer com os olhos fixos no noivo -Harry pode ter feito o que você disse... Mas ele fez isso para salvar as pessoas de um destino cruel... Ele lutou para que pudessemos ter direitos a viver uma vida tranquila e sem medo... Voldemort queria conquistar tudo e reinar porque não conhecia um sentimento puro e abnegado como o amor... -ela tenta se levantar ao que Harry teve que a apoiar, suas pernas ainda estavam tremendo -Eu tenho todas as memórias de Harry... Assim como tenho todas as memórias de Voldemort... Ele era uma criança perturbada e sozinha... Ele sofreu muito... Mas ele se deixou cair na escuridão e as trevas o seduziram... Você pode achar que Harry fez o que fez porque teve a mesma vida... Mas diferente de Tom Riddle... Harry nunca teve uma escolha... Ele nunca teve uma chance de querer algo... Ele estava crente que ele não sairia vivo da guerra... Que ele não merecia viver... -Ela segura os próprios braços e começa a chorar ao que Harry a abraça, com um gesto de mão ele retira a maldição de Bellatrix e cura alguns ossos, mas não totalmente.

-Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa... Eu não sou o monstro sedento de sangue que eu fui um dia... Eu quero mudar... Quero viver uma vida tranquila... Mas eu sei que sua irmã não me deixará em paz... Ela nunca vai superar que Voldemort nunca a amou... Ele nunca amou ninguém... Apenas a si mesmo e sua sede de poder... -Bellatrix parecia tentar tremer a cabeça ao que Harry suspira -Os aurores vão chegar a qualquer momento... Eles sabem onde é a sala secreta e vão levar ela daqui -ele fixa os olhos em Narcisa que parecia suspirar -Eu só estou fazendo isso porque a menina que sua irmã estava torturando me mostrou que posso ser alguém diferente... Que não preciso ser um monstro que fui um dia... Agradeça o fato que ela esta me mudando... Por que se não tivesse ela... Vocês não estariam mais vivas... -Ela parecia suspirar ao que Gina se aconchega mais nos braços dele -Adeus... Espero que nossos caminhos nunca se cruzem novamente... -E com uma facilidade que assustou Narcisa, os dois adolescentes desaparecem com um pequeno estalo.

-Os tempos mudaram Bella... -Narcisa murmura ao que ela ouve sons de pessoas arrombando a porta da frente, ela não se importa, ela se arrasta para o lado da cama onde a irmã ainda tremia com alguns ossos quebrados e segura sua mão.

Realmente o mundo mudou.

Os dois apareceram na sala dos marotos como Gina chamava, ela ainda estava tremula e chorava nos braços do moreno, ele a leva até um sofá ao que a porta da sala se abre e Sírius e Remo entram.

-Foi rápido... -Sírius tentou iluminar um pouco o humor, mas não conseguiu e suspira -Devemos levar ela para a enfermaria? -Gina se agarra mais forte à Harry e fala.

-Não me deixe Harry... Por favor... -O moreno cabeceia e segurando a ruiva em seus braços ele caminha em direção do seu quarto.

-Se alguém perguntar, Gina esta salva, mas não queremos nos encontrar com ninguém... -os dois marotos cabeceiam ao que a porta do quarto do menino se fecha e Gina se aconchega ainda mais nos braços dele.

-Fique comigo esta noite Harry... Por favor... -O moreno a abraça ainda mais forte e fala com uma voz suave.

-Sempre Gina... Eu estarei com você para sempre... -Os dois apenas ficaram abraçados a noite inteira ao que Gina choraria e se abraçaria ainda mais tentando estar segura nos braços do menino que ela amava.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga muito especial que eu adoro por demais e esta no meu coração...rs**

**minha queria Mah...**

**Tenha um feliz natal e um ano novo maravilhoso meu anjo..**

**te adoro por demais..rsrs**


	16. Capitulo XVI  Novos Problemas

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XVI - Novos Problemas.**

Gina Weasley nunca se sentiu tão protegida como naquele momento em que estava nos braços de Harry.

Ela provavelmente se sentiu dessa forma na sua infancia com seus pais, mas depois de viver alguns anos com os gêmeos e os outros irmãos que pareciam gostar de se divertir com ela, ela aprendeu a ser mais cautelosa na presença deles.

Mas agora ela se sentia um intenso sentimento de amor e proteção que ela não queria que acabasse nunca, ela tinha passado por um turbilhão de sentimentos no dia seguinte, da alegria de Harry poder compartilhar nem que seja um pouco do que ela vivia todos os dias, poder se sentar para comer como uma pessoa normal, então o medo ao se encontrar com aquela mulher que a sequestrou e a torturou da pior forma possivel, ela ainda sentia algumas dores residuais no seu corpo por causa da maldição cruciatus, mas estando perto de Harry assim, fazia a dor se entorpecer.

Ela se lembra dos olhos do noivo ao encontrá-la ainda sob os efeitos da maldição, os olhos dele pareciam selvagens e ao mesmo tempo determinados e quando ele lançou aquelas maldições em Bellatrix, se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela ficou com medo dele.

Ela sempre viu o Harry gentil, o menino que era timido e tinha medo de se aproximar das pessoas, ela sabia do passado dele, tinha visto algumas memórias dele e sabia que ele escondia um lado negro, mas ver a intensidade como na noite anterior tinha a assustado um pouco.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ela percebeu o quanto ele lutava por ela.

Todos os dias ele reprimia e escondia bem no fundo de sua alma aquele Harry dela, todos os dias ele se forçava a ser o menino que ela amava de todas as formas possiveis e ela agradecia a todas as deidades por ter colocado aquele menino na sua vida.

-Eu te amo Harry -ela fala suavemente para o namorado e o beija na bochecha, no começo ele parecia sorrir em seu sono, mas então seu corpo foi rigido e ele começa a tremer e a murmurar.

-Não... Não sou... Eu não queria... Eu juro... Eu não sou um monstro... Eu não quis... -A ruiva se assusta com a aura de poder que o menino começa a emanar, mas assim que começa, o poder parece ser sugado por quatro cristais que estavam em volta da cama dele.

-Harry... Acorda amor... -a ruiva suavemente tenta acordar o menino que ainda tremia e murmurava que não era um monstro -Você não é um monstro... Eu te amo Harry... Eu sempre vou te amar... -a ruiva então suavemente se inclina e beija o moreno na boca.

No começo era um beijo suave, ela apenas encostou os lábios nos dele, mas a medida que ele tomava consciencia da ruiva o beijando, o beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, era como se ele precisasse daquele beijo.

Gina no começo fica surpresa, mas logo começa a corresponder ao beijo, ele parecia tão desolado e ao mesmo tempo tão sozinho que ela não conseguia suportar o sentimento, ela poderia sentir em sua alma a dor do noivo e naquele momento jurou que jamais deixaria ele se sentir assim novamente.

Quando o beijo enfim termina, ambos pareciam ofegantes, mas seus olhos pareciam ter um brilho diferente neles, como se algo mais poderoso tivesse sido despertado entre eles.

-Eu também te amo Gina... -o moreno fala com um sorriso timido nos lábios e puxa a ruiva nos seus braços -Eu posso me acostumar a me acordar assim... -Gina sorri para o noivo, mas então os olhos dela ficam vacilantes e ela fala suavemente.

-Eu também gostei de acordar você... Mas eu fiz porque precisava... -Harry encara ela por alguns segundos e logo vê os cristais em sua cama brilhando intensamente e geme.

-Desculpe... Eu não queria que você visse isso... -A ruiva beija o peito do namorado e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-E como você esperava manter isso de mim no nosso casamento? Não pense que você vai dormir ou "não dormir" em outro quarto não Sr Potter -O moreno cora ao que a ruiva novamente solta uma risadinha, mas então ela fica séria e fala suavemente -Estes pesadelos são constantes? -Harry parecia desviar os olhos dela e murmura.

-É sempre a mesma coisa... As pessoas que eu não consegui salvar me acusam de não ter protegido elas... Então sou levado para um tribunal onde eles dizem que sou um monstro... Então sou jogado no buraco novamente... Mas não tem as pessoas que Umbridge matou... Mas os comensais que eu cacei... Todas as memórias pareciam penetrar a minha alma enquanto as pessoas que eu não salvei ficavam me vendo e dizendo que eu era um monstro como eles... -Gina se abraça mais ao noivo e o deixa lamentar, ela sabia o que era o "buraco".

Quando Fudge aprendeu sobre os poderes de Harry, ele resolveu aproveitar este "talento" para descobrir sobre os segredos das pessoas que ele prendia, o chamado "buraco" era uma sala sem porta ou janela, um lugar com apenas uma cadeira onde Harry seria algemado e ele ficaria de frente para quem entrasse na sala.

Eram geralmente lobisomens, duendes, mestiços que Umbridge reprimia por causa dos seus preconceitos maldosos, mas ao mesmo tempo o ministro parecia encontrar de vez ou outra algum criminoso verdadeiro e deixava na presença do menino.

Como se sentir a dor da transformação dos lobisomens não fosse o bastante, o ministro ficava satisfeito em colher as informações que Harry achava dos verdadeiros criminosos.

Como alguém explicaria para uma criança de oito anos que o que ele via os homens fazendo com algumas mulheres era errado de alguma forma?

Como dizer para um menino que era torturado por memórias de transformações de humanos para animais era uma maldição, que nenhuma daquelas pessoas pediu aquilo?

Como explicar que ele não era um monstro por invadir a vida das pessoas, que ele estava sendo usado, que ele não estava fazendo isso por ele mesmo, mas por que um lunático sedendo de conhecimento estava o torturando daquela maneira?

Gina o abraçou ainda mais forte, desejando que todas aquelas memórias e medos que assombravam o noivo desaparecessem para sempre, ela sabia que boa parte ainda viveria na alma dele, o noivo dela era um homem incrivel e sempre usaria aquelas memórias para se lembrar de quem ele queria ser, uma pessoa diferente daquelas que ele tocou.

Mesmo sendo torturado, ele usaria aquelas memórias para não se espelhar naquele tipo de pessoa.

Mas de repente o conforto deles e quebrado quando eles ouvem Sírius berrar.

-VOCÊS NÃO VÃO INVADIR O QUARTO DO MEU AFILHADO DESSA MANEIRA... ELE MERECE UM POUCO MAIS DE RESPEITO DEPOIS DE TER FEITO O QUE VOCÊS IGNORARAM FAZER -a porta parecia ter sido dinamitada ao que Harry pula da cama em um momento defensivo com as mãos carregadas de magia, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eles ouvem uma voz poderosa falar.

-Harry James Potter, você esta sendo acusado de violencia contra um menor dessa escola, invasão de propriedade e de torturar uma procurada pela justiça, ainda exitem algumas coisas a serem investigadas, mas gostariamos que viesse conosco pacificamente ou se não teremos que usar a força -Harry reconhece o auror, era Kingsley, um dos aurores que tentou o ajudar enquanto estava na prisão de Fudge.

Harry tenta forçar um sorriso tranquilo para a noiva que tinha a varinha na mão e fala suavemente.

-Esta certo... -ele se vira e beija rapidamente Gina que abaixa a varinha -vou ficar bem amor... -Ele se vira para ver Kingsley com as algemas na sua mão.

-Me desculpe Harry... Mas dessa vez é preciso... -O moreno cabeceia ao que as algemas foram postas e ele parecia perder um pouco dos brilhos em seus olhos.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? -Gina estava para avançar no homem ao que Tonks a segura.

-Gina... Se acalme... Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem... -a ruiva ainda encarava o auror negro com os olhos em chamas ao que o homem desvia dos olhares da menina.

-Com um acusado como o Sr Potter... O ministerio exige que ele seja transportado com algemas supressores de magias... Eu sinto muito Harry... -O homem sussurra para o menino que apenas cabeceia.

-Se ele for eu irei também -todos se surpreendem com a voz da ruiva, era determinada e sem nenhum traço de medo, ela ainda mandava olhares furiosos para os aurores que pareciam com medo dela.

-Não atrapalhe o serviço do ministerio menina -Um auror fala de forma arrogante ao que Gina se levanta e muitos se afastaram dela.

-Considerando que Harry fez tudo isso que vocês acusaram ele para me salvar... Eu creio que meu testemunho seria bem valioso você não concorda? -Os aurores encararam um ao outro como se não entendendo o que ela falava.

-Como assim sequestro? Não recebemos relatório algum dizendo que uma aluna foi sequestrada de Hogwarts... -Gina se levanta e vai para o lado do noivo que ainda respirava pesadamente.

-Ontem de manhã eu fui sequestrada por Bellatrix Lestrange... Levada para algum lugar que eu não sei onde era... Fui colocada sob a maldição cruciatus quando Harry apareceu e me salvou... Ele pode ter perdido o controle quando me viu sendo torturada... Mas ele me garantiu que curou a maioria dos ossos quebrados em Bellatrix antes de chamar os aurores e me trazer de volta para a escola... -Todos pareciam surpresos com estas informações ao que a ruiva ainda se abraçava ao noivo, coisa que deixou muitos aurores surpresos, pois conheciam o poder do garoto.

-Como você esta fazendo isso? -Gina se surpreende ao ouvir os aurores surpresos com ela.

-Fazendo o que? -Kingsley treme a cabeça e fala.

-Se aproximando assim do Harry? Todos sabemos dos poderes dele e nunca chegamos perto o bastante... Sabemos o como ele fica com dor depois de ver nossas vidas... -Gina eleva uma mão e sorri para o homem.

-Minhas amigas descobriram uma forma de lacrar o poder de Harry de forma que ele não seja mais afetado pela presença dos outros... De certa forma estamos noivos... -Todos arregalam os olhos ao perceberem o anel na mão de Harry -Você pode se aproximar dele e colocar as algemas nele... Você não percebeu que ele não se contorceu ou ficou com medo? -Kingsley fica boquiaberto e estava para dizer algo quando Alvo chega na cena.

Gina sabia que o diretor e Harry tiveram uma briga quando o menino decidiu resgatá-la, mas ela não sabia completamente o como ele tinha feito algo para deixar o diretor em tal humor azedo.

-Posso saber o que significa esta invasão na minha escola? -Todos pareciam sentir o ar gelado no quarto e o auror que tinha desafiado Gina apresenta um pergaminho para o diretor que lê rapidamente.

A medida que o diretor terminava de ler, seus olhos pareciam endurecer ainda mais e sua voz que antes mostrava um um certo ar acolhedor e morno, parecia frio e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

-Percebo... Então vocês vieram apreender o Sr Potter que esta sob minha proteção... Sem me avisar ou comunicar que atacaria alguns dos meus funcionarios... Prendem ele e estão o levando diante do tribunal sem os guardiões legais dele e agora me apresentam apenas um pergaminho dizendo que faço isso ou serei preso ou atordoado também e que devo seguir suas ordens? -o pescoço de Kingsley parecia estalar ao que ele se vira rapidamente e pega o pergaminho das mãos do diretor.

-O que significa isso? Quem deu esta ordem insana? -Ele se vira para os outros aurores que pareciam se afastar com medo.

-O ministro... -um dos aurores fala suavemente ao que a carranca de Kingsley parece se afundar ainda mais.

Hector Endonis era um inominável de respeito entre os funcionarios do ministerio, embora ninguém saiba sobre o que ele trabalhava nas suas pesquisas na sala do mistério, ele parecia achar conexões entre a marca negra e seus usuários que fez com que ele encontrasse alguns fugitivos facilmente, embora o sucesso da sua pesquisa, ele não era o que poderia se chamar de homem confiavel, ele parecia ter guardado um certo rancor por Harry pelo menino ter entrado de cabeça na guerra e terminado toda aquela guerra insana com suas próprias forças em vez de confiar no ministerio.

Embora foi provado mais tarde que o ministerio vinha recebendo suborno para fazer vista grossa em vários inqueritos envolvendo suspeitos de comensais da morte e tentar jogar os nomes de vários bruxos renomados que tentavam lutar pela luz.

Kingsley apertava a ordem de apreensão e se vira rapidamente para os outros aurores e Harry e Gina.

-Vamos resolver tudo isso rapidamente -ele retira uma chave de portal e oferece para o diretor -Gostaria que o senhor viesse conosco professor Dumbledore... Quando o Sr Black e o Sr Lupin despertarem eu gostaria que eles fossem mandados também para o tribunal sala dez... Endonis parece ter deixado o poder subir muito para sua cabeça e vou lembrar a ele alguns fatos importantes de como nossas vidas são melhores com a ajuda de Harry -E com um último olhar para todos ele ativa a chave de portal.

Os outros aurores encaram os dois adultos ainda no chão e o pergaminho que Kingsley tinha deixado cair em sua fúria, todos tremem a cabeça e tentam despertar os dois homens no chão e esperando que eles não estivessem muito bravos quando acordassem.

No ministério, Kingsley estava tão zangado com o que o ministro aprontou que ele nem sequer deixou o bruxo que conferia as varinhas fazer o seu trabalho.

-Temos assuntos mais urgentes Brian -foi o que o auror disse antes de empurrar todos rapidamente para o elevador e apertou o botão para o tribunal.

Gina tentava alisar o cabelo enquanto conferia se seu uniforme estava apresentavel, o que era dificil já que Bellatrix tinha a puxado no dia anterior por vários corredores e ela tinha dormido com Harry com o mesmo uniforme, com certeza estava uma bagunça, mas não tanto quanto Harry que parecia ter entrado de cabeça em um furacão e ainda tinha o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o normal.

-Chegamos... -Kingsley fala fortemente e antes mesmo que Dumbledore pudesse abrir a porta o auror meteu um chute no meio da porta assustando a todos os funcionários almofadinhas (minhas desculpas para Sírius) e falou com uma voz fria que mostrava o porque ele era um auror respeitavel -Fico feliz que todos estejam aqui... Talvez terminemos rapidamente este fiasco... Digo, armadilha... Não... Acho que seria mesmo um fiasco já que vocês não contaram quais eram as acusações contra o senhor Potter não é? -um dos homens parecia se remexer no assento e fala.

-Auror... Isso é... Isso é um desrespeito com o ministerio... -Kingsley chuta a cadeira que tinha as algemas mágicas e fala.

-Desrespeito e ir atrás de um garoto que não fez nada a não ser tentar resgatar a namorada dele... Desrespeito e mandar dez aurores fortemente qualificados para ir atrás de um garoto, fazendo os aurores acreditarem que o menino era um comensal da morte perigoso... DESRESPEITO É PERSERGUIR O MENINO APENAS PORQUE ELE MOSTROU QUE O NOSSO MINISTERIO É INCOMPETENTE EM TRATAR DE DEFENDER AS PESSOAS DE LUNÁTICOS, RASCISTAS E PRECONCEITUOSOS QUE TROUXERAM UMA DOR E SOFRIMENTO PARA AS PESSOAS QUE AMAMOS... ONDE ESTA O RESPEITO QUE ESTE MENINO MERECE POR TER SALVADO AS NOSSAS VIDAS? -Alguns bruxos bateram palmas para o auror, mas alguns mandavam olhares azedos para o menino e então para o auror.

-Estamos aqui para averiguar os acontecimentos que levaram o Sr Potter a invadir a propriedade da familia Malfoy... Causar destruição e trauma psicologico na Sra Malfoy e ter torturado tanto o jovem Sr Malfoy e a procurada pela justiça Bellatrix Lestrange... -O ministro ainda mandava um olhar carregado para o menino que estava sendo sustentado por Gina -O que esta menina esta fazendo aqui? Não são permitidos crianças no tribunal -ele se vira para os outros aurores que estavam no canto da sala e estava para ordenar que ela fosse expulsa quando Gina falou com uma voz forte.

-Esta menina que você esta tentando expulsar foi sequestrada por Bellatrix Lestrange... Levada para os confins da mansão Malfoy e foi torturada com a maldição Cruciatus pela propria Bellatrix Lestrange... Se não fosse o meu noivo ter me salvo das garras daquela mulher quem sabe o que teria acontecido comigo -Gina parecia estremecer ao que Harry segura sua mão, não importa se ele estivesse em dor por causa daquelas algemas, ele ainda encontrava forças para confortar ela.

Gina se sentia um amor ainda maior envolver ela, ele a amaria até mesmo nessas circunstancias.

-Disparates... -O ministro falou ao encarar a menina -Você esta tentando aliviar para o seu namorado menina... Sabemos muito bem que este animal que você diz ser seu namorado causa problemas para todos... Ele não só dizimou um exercito inteiro... Como ele fez com crueldade acima dos limites aceitaveis... Estavamos procurando o Sr Potter fazia meses... Ele tem que se responsabilizar pelos crimes que cometeu... Ele não é intocavel como vocês pensam que ele pode ser... Ele precisa ser levado a justiça por todas as vitimas que ele matou... -Nisso as algemas que prendiam Harry pareciam estourar e o poder do menino preenche completamente a sala.

-Então é isso... Pensei que não teria que passar por isso novamente... Mas ao que parece a minha mãe era uma mulher muito amada por todos -Harry esfrega os pulsos e então se vira para todos e seus olhos se fixam no do ministro -Hector Endonis... Inominavel a vinte anos... Grande pesquisador em areas de localização e interpretador de sinais... Conhecido por muitos por descobrir conexões em magias nunca teorizadas por ninguém -ele caminha para o ministro que parecia ficar cada vez mais pálido -Descobriu um ano antes dos ataques há familia Potter que Voldemort descobriu sobre uma certa profecia e tentou alertar Lílian Potter a se separar de seu marido e tentou a conquistar dizendo que os dois eram semelhantes... Tentou usar a lógica que seria um marido melhor para a mulher mesmo não se importando com os sentimentos dela... -O ministro se levanta da cadeira e grita.

-CALE A BOCA POTTER... -Mas Harry o faz se sentar novamente.

-Você irá me escutar agora ministro -Os olhos do menino pareciam carregar ainda mais poder do que se poderia imaginar, era uma visão aterrorizante -Minha mãe nunca o tratou mal... Nunca foi grossa, mesmo quando você tentou beijá-la a força... Você não poderia superar o fato que ela preferiu o meu pai do que aceitar as suas investidas... Até mesmo quando você começou a sabotar as descobertas dela sobre magia defensiva que poderia ter salvo milhares de pessoas no mundo... Você sabe por que fui o único a ser salvo por uma maldição da morte? VOCÊ SABE O POR QUE? -O ministro encarava qualquer lugar menos o garoto, ele sentia que muitos encaravam ele com ódio agora -Porque minha mãe começou a levar o trabalho dela para casa... Ela tinha medo que alguém "tropeçasse" novamente nas descobertas dele com uma caixa de poção gosmenta que apagaria todo o trabalho dela... Eu fui salvo... Porque minha mãe tinha descoberto uma forma de bloquear a maldição da morte... Ela me protegeu com o feitiço dela e o amor que ela tinha por mim... Se não fosse por uma pessoa mesquinha e sedenta de poder e invejosa... Ela poderia ter mostrado sua teoria para o mundo e todos saberiam como se defender... MAS POR SUA CULPA NÃO TEMOS MAIS ESTA PROTEÇÃO -Muitas pessoas ainda estavam chocados e ao mesmo tempo pareciam querer amaldiçoar o ministro pelo que aconteceu, Harry parecia suspirar calmamente e parecia retirar algo de sua cabeça com um dedo -Esta é a memória de tudo que aconteceu na propriedade Malfou... E também sobre o meu interrogatório com o aluno Draco Abraxas Malfoy... Ele confessou que sabia que sua tia estava na sala secreta que sua familia havia criado para Voldemort... Ele ainda confessou que pretendia violentar a minha noiva se ele tivesse uma oportunidade e Bellatrix disse mais de uma vez que assistiria o sobrinho dela torturar a minha noiva... Ela usou a maldição cruciatus nela e eu apareci para salvá-la... Eu posso ter perdido o controle... Mas ela, juntamente com a Sra Malfoy, me acalmaram o bastante para perceber o meu erro e eu curei o máximo de ossos daquela lunática... Não o suficiente para que ela me amaldiçoasse... Mas o bastante para que ela sobrevivesse... -Ele caminha em direção de Gina e fala com uma voz cansada -Posso ser liberado agora? -O ministro parecia querer recusar, mas então o diretor se coloca na frente e fala com uma voz firme.

-Também gostaria de salientar que não fui informado de investigação alguma e que os dois menores foram apreendidos sem a presença de um guardião... -Nisso a porta estoura novamente e um Sírius completamente irritado entra com a varinha na mão.

-COMO OUSAM LEVAR MEU AFILHADO DESSA MANEIRA? -O ministro encara o homem longamente e fala com uma voz firme.

-Sr Black... Novamente com este desrespeito... Você sabia que poderia retirar a guarda do Sr Potter facilmente de você? Eu não vejo como um homem como você poderia cuidar do menino como ele... Se bem que ele causa tantos problemas quanto o senhor... -Sírius parecia querer avançar no homem e fala com uma voz contida.

-Você acha que tenho medo de você Endonis? Devo te lembrar da surra que dei em você no torneio de duelos em Hogwarts? Que você estava no sétimo ano e que foi derrotado por um terceiro ano? -Sírius lança um sorriso malicioso para o ministro que cora -Sem falar que você não tem autoridade alguma sobre a guarda do meu afilhado... Se não fosse pelo testamento mágico que Lílian criou, Amélia Bones me garantiu que Harry nunca estaria novamente nas mãos de pessoas como vocês... Ou você acha que não sei que você foi um dos inominaveis que trabalhou com Fudge para "desenvolver" os poderes do meu afilhado? Eu sei que foi você que criou aquela sala onde prendia o Harry para ele absorver as memórias dos outros... -Endonis parecia ficar pálido agora ao que ele via os olhares de furia não apenas de Sírius, mas Dumbledore e a menina Weasley que parecia irradir poder como aquele garoto Potter.

Quando foi que ele se transformou em alvo para tantos bruxos poderosos? Era o pensamento do ministro.

-Estou voltando para a escola -Harry fala suavemente, o ministro parecia querer ordenar para que ninguém deixasse o menino sair, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, um feitiço voa por toda a sala e o ministro começa a tentar se esconder ao que uma quantidade exagerada de ranho sai de seu nariz e se transformam em morcegos que começam a arranhar a sua cara.

-Meu noivo disse que esta indo para a escola e vou garantir que seja o lugar que ele vai estar ministro... E tente ousar me prender que morcegos arranhando a sua cara vai ser o pior dos seus problemas -ela se vira para Harry que tenta esconder o sorriso, ele a abraça suavemente e sem som algum eles desaparecem no meio da sala de tribunal.

-A ruiva sabe ser protetora não? -Sírius fala com um sorriso ao que Dumbledore com uma onda de varinha desfaz o feitiço da ruiva.

-EU EXIJO QUE A MENINA SEJA PRESA... -Nisso ele se esconde novamente ao que feitiços vindo de Sírius, Dumbledore, Kingsley e inesperadamente de Remo que tinha chego agora, pareciam ter vaporizado totalmente a cadeira onde o ministro estava e Dumbledore fala com uma voz calma, mas todos poderiam sentir o poder irradiando do velho homem.

-Se vai tentar prender a jovem Srta Weasley... Creio eu que vai ter que nos prender também... Devo te lembrar que a Srta Weasley tem uma familia com seis irmãos e dois pais superprotetores? Não creio que você consiga passar por eles antes de pensar em prender ela... E não vamos esquecer que ela é noiva de Harry Potter -Muitos ofegam com este detalhe ao que um dos homens fala com uma voz fraca.

-Você não acha que eles são muito novos para estarem noivos? -O diretor se vira para o homem e sorri.

-Ás vezes o amor nos ajuda em vários obstaculos que encontramos na vida... Algumas amgias da Srta Weasley descobriram que criando um laço entre Harry e a jovem Srta Weasley, o poder de Harry seria lacrado de uma certa forma... Ambos ainda sentem os sentimentos e ocasionalmente eles vêem memórias um do outro... Mas Harry não precisa mais sofrer com sobrecarga de memórias de outras pessoas -Todos pareciam surpresos com aquela revelação, alguns funcionarios do departamento de mistérios pareciam interessados nas duas jovens que tinham criado aquele sistema mágico de proteção.

O ministro ainda estava debaixo da escrivaninha, mas ele ainda poderia ouvir a voz de Dumbledore dizendo o que tinha acontecido claramente e que eles ouviriam a acusada, Bellatrix, depois de ter tomado a poção da verdade, contou exatamente o que aconteceu, Narcisa contou sobre o que tinha acontecido também e por ela ter ajudado a conter o menino e o fato que ela estava apenas querendo proteger a sua familia por medo, ela foi absorvida, ela ainda manda um olhar de pura tristeza para a irmã que parecia aceitar a sentença, embora ela parecia aceitar qualquer coisa, já que enfim percebeu que o seu lorde jamais voltaria.

Os dois apareceram no quarto de Harry com um fraco estalo, Gina ainda estava abraçada ao namorado ao que ela sentiu ele começar a demolir, ela poderia ouvir o choro dele e isso parecia quebrar completamente o coração dela, ele sempre se mostrou forte, sempre usou aquele sorriso timido para que ela não visse as marcas das traições que ele teve que sofrer na vida inteira, vendo o como ele se sentia fragil agora, ela o abraça ainda mais forte e fala.

-Eu estou aqui para você Harry... Eu sempre vou estar... -ela o leva para a cama ao que o menino fala com um fiapo de voz.

-Fique comigo hoje... Por favor... -Gina encarou os dois olhos verdes do namorado e o beija suavemente.

-Para sempre amor... Eu vou estar aqui para sempre... -E com um estalar de dedos de Gina, as luzes começam a enfraquecer, ela se aconchega nos braços do namorado como naquela manhã e ficava se perguntando como dois dias poderiam ser tão problematicos daquela forma, mas encarando o namorado que a abraça ainda mais forte, ela percebe algo.

Ela não mudaria nada.

Se ela pudesse estar nos braços de Harry e sentir aquele mesmo conforto e amor que ela vinha sentido, então ela não mudaria nada na vida deles.

**Homenagem:**

**FELIZ NATAL PESSOAL..RSRS**

**ESTE CAPITULO VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA TODOS OS MEUS LEITORES QUE GOSTAM DESSA FICS LOUCA QUE EU CRIO... ESPERO QUE VOCÊS SE DIVIRTAM COM A NOVA FICS QUE VOU POSTAR... EMBOSCADA... PELO MENOS ALGUMAS PESSOAS QUE LERAM GOSTARAM... MAS BEM... ESPERO QUE VOCÊS TENHAM CURTIDO ESTE CAPITULO.. E DESEJO UM FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS VOCÊS...**

**Ah sim... o que vou colocar agora e uma música que eu criei... Mas e um desejo sincero para todos vocês...**

_**Música 371.**_

_**Um Desejo de Felicidade.**_

Uma noite de recomeços...

Uma noite de simples desejos...

Comemorando até um novo dia chegar...

Uma festa que não tem hora para acabar...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Para que o ano chegue com algo novo...

Um desejo para que tudo aconteça...

Um desejo para que a alegria prevaleça...

Comemoramos com alegria...

Mais um ano de nossas vidas...

Um novo dia vai chegar...

Um novo dia para recomeçar...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Para que o ano chegue com algo novo...

Um desejo para que tudo aconteça...

Um desejo para que a alegria prevaleça...

Nessa noite os sorrisos vão se iluminar...

Nessa noite a risada vai prosperar...

Temos motivos para comemorar...

Pela felicidade que queremos conquistar...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Para que o ano chegue com algo novo...

Um desejo para que tudo aconteça...

Um desejo para que a alegria prevaleça...

Amanhã voltamos para a rotina...

Mas esta é uma noite de alegria...

Sem se preocupar com o que esta por vir...

Apenas sorrindo para este final feliz...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Para que o ano chegue com algo novo...

Um desejo para que tudo aconteça...

Um desejo para que a alegria prevaleça...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Com o começo de um ano novo...

Muita paz e alegria no coração...

Um desejo sincero com esta criação...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Para que o ano chegue com algo novo...

Um desejo para que tudo aconteça...

Um desejo para que a alegria prevaleça...

Desejo felicidade para todos...

Para que o ano chegue com algo novo...

Um desejo para que tudo aconteça...

Um desejo para que a alegria prevaleça...

Que a alegria e felicidade prevaleça...

Que a alegria e felicidade prevaleça...

Este é o meu desejo e espero que aconteça...

Que a alegria e felicidade de vocês prevaleça...


	17. Capitulo XVII  Conclusões e Decisões

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XVII - Conclusões e Decisões.**

-Eu quero me casar o mais rapido possivel -Esta foi a primeira frase que uma Gina Weasley ainda brava disse enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro no escritorio do diretor enquanto sua familia apenas observava.

Os dias após o seu sequestro, a tentativa de prisão de Harry e da revelação que a midia descobriu sobre Harry estar em Hogwarts, parecia ter causado um frenesi de proporções catastroficas.

Corujas começaram a aparecer todos os dias com cartas para Harry, alguns de agradecimentos por terminar a guerra, outros tentando oferecer trabalho e algumas mulheres ainda eram ousadas e tentavam mandar pedidos de namoros e casamentos para o moreno que encarava a pilha de cartas de forma assustada.

Muitos jornais tentavam burlar as seguranças que o diretor colocou na escola para evitar visitas mau desejadas, mas não importa o quanto Harry evitasse conversar com os reporteres, os alunos e alguns professores pareciam felizes em falar sobre o menino que se escondia na escola.

-Isso é um ultraje -a ruiva joga o profeta diario no chão e encara o papel com os olhos ardentes.

Michael Conner parecia ter se reunido com Rita Skeeter e começado uma verdadeira sociedade para falar os podres de Harry, boatos sobre ele ter roubado Gina do Corvinal que suspeitava que a ex estava enfeitiçada pelo moreno, o ciumes do rapaz que parecia explodir facilmente ao que ele "dizia" proteger a namorada dele, eram tantas mentiras e especulações que deixavam a ruiva ainda mais irritada.

Ela sabia que estes artigos afetavam Harry, ele poderia fingir um sorriso falso e dizer que não se importava, mas ela sabia que ele se importava sim.

Ela poderia sentir ele cada dia mais e estava começando a conhecer o futuro marido melhor do que os próprios marotos.

-Mas Gina... -Molly começa a falar ao que sua filha se vira e fala.

-Eu sei que prometi esperar até me formar mãe... Mas você não sabe o que esta acontecendo realmente... -a ruiva abaixa a cabeça ao que Molly eleva uma sobrancelha.

-O que eu não estou sabendo? -Gina cora ainda mais e suspira.

-Eu não tenho dormido no dormitorio... -Os olhos de Molly pareciam brilhar com algo que assustou Harry ao ponto que ele parecia querer se mover na frente da noiva, mas respirando profundamente, Arthur coloca o braço em volta da esposa e se vira para a filha e o futuro genro.

-Você poderia nos explicar melhor princesa? -Gina suspira novamente e começa a contar o que estava acontecendo.

Desde o seu sequestro, Gina parecia ficar um tanto insegura sobre tudo, no começo ela pensou ser uma paranoia pos traumatica por causa das trevas ter enfim quebrado o seu mundo seguro que era a escola, Harry ajudava como podia, como ele não era um aluno regular da escola, ele estava sempre esperando ela na frente das salas de aula, as companheiras de dormitorio dela pareciam se tornar ainda mais obcecadas pelo noivo dela e exigiam saber tudo sobre ele, claro que Gina nunca contaria o que sabia do noivo para aquelas meninas, mas ela parecia sentir uma certa pressão sempre que o moreno não estava com ela.

Quando a noite chegava, parecia que o pânico se multiplicava de forma intensa, era tão poderosa que Harry apareceria no salão comunal e sua magia parecia chegar a ruiva que logo desceria e se abraçaria ao noivo sem dizer uma palavra.

Harry a segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso e suavemente eles aparatariam para o quarto dele onde a menina se aninharia mais nos braços dele e dormiria sossegadamente.

-Não é só ela que anda com problemas de sono Arthur -Sírius fala com uma voz firme ao que Harry lhe lança um olhar de advertencia -Pode me encarar o quanto você quiser Harry... Mas eles precisam saber a verdade aqui -o moreno parecia murmurar algo ao que o padrinho deste solta uma gargalhada -Seu pai era mais original nas vinganças dele... E não vou nem falar sobre o que passei nas mãos da minha familia -ele se vira para os Weasleys que pareciam um tanto impacientes -o que Harry não quer lhes contar... E que desde que ele quase perdeu a Gina... Ele sente um medo que chega a ser quase irracional em perder ela... Ele nunca vai dormir sem antes pedir para Edwiges conferir se a Gina esta bem... Ele parece sentir quando ela não esta bem e quase todas as noites ele manda Edwiges ver se esta tudo bem... Mas não é apenas isso... Os pesadelos dele parecem estar piores... Sua magia se descontrolou duas vezes ao ponto que os cristais de absorção não funcionaram e Aluado e eu sentimos dos nossos quartos... No começo pensamos que era o ponto critico que falamos... -Todos estremecem ao pensar no chamado "ponto critico".

Alguns inominaveis vieram na escola conversar com Dumbledore sobre o fato de Harry ter tantas memórias em sua cabeça, era um tanto impossivel uma pessoa guardar tantas vidas nele mesmo, era como tentar guardar uma cidade inteira com ruas, predios, casas e tantas coisas em um guardião secreto, o poder que levaria para guardar tudo seria monumental e sustentar uma proteção para tudo era impossivel.

Eles tinham medo que Harry poderia chegar ao ponto critico onde ele não saberia mais distinguir as suas memórias das memórias de outras pessoas, como algumas vezes ele parecia encarar algum lugar ou alguém na escola e não falar nada, ele parecia perdido na sua mente como se tentando entender como agir.

Os inominaveis pareciam querer achar uma maneira de ajudar o garoto, no começo o moreno ficou receoso ao ver os trabalhadores do ministerio ali, mas logo suas preocupações somem ao reconhecer uma das figuras.

Emily Shernos era uma inominavel que tinha sido "banida" do serviço de "cuidar" de Harry antes que o menino se rebelasse, ela era uma das pessoas mais gentis que Harry conheceu no ministerio e parecia querer o ajudar de qualquer forma.

Certa noite, enquanto ele estava em uma das salas secretas do ministro que tinha projetada especialmente para ele, Emily se aproximou e deixou uma pequena bolinha nas mãos de Harry, no começo o menino não compreendeu o porque do presente, mas assim que ele sentiu sua magia fluir por seu corpo, ele ficou maravilhado com as luzes que saiam da bolinha e pareciam causar um efeito calmamente no garoto.

Ele ainda tinha a estranha esfera no seu bolso.

-Eu sei que não é... Mas quando Gina dorme com ele... Ele parece viver como um garoto normal... Eu também estou receoso com este casamento apressado... Mas ele precisa de ajuda Molly -a matriarca dos Weasleys parecia ficar cada vez mais vermelha ao que Remo fala rapidamente.

-Eles apenas dormem Molly... Ele nunca fez nada com ela isso eu posso garantir -ele toca discretamente o nariz fazendo os dois corarem.

-Como assim? -Rony pergunta ao que Hermione o puxa de lado e murmura algo no seu ouvido -ELE SENTE O QUE? -Todos soltam risadas ao que a atenção volta para a ruiva que ainda encarava sua mãe.

-Eu sei que isso não é o que você planejou mãe... Mas Harry precisa mesmo de mim... -Molly ainda torcia as mãos ao que Arthur fala.

-Gostariamos de conversar com Harry primeiro -ele se vira para os filhos e a filha que no começo parecia querer se rebelar, mas vendo o olhar determinado do pai dela, ela sai do escritorio assim como os demais -Eu gostaria que vocês não ouvissem garotos... -Ele segura a pequena orelha no chão e com um esticão as orelhas saem voando e parecem bater no fundo ao que eles ouvem um sonoro "ai" -Você não precisa se preocupar Harry... Você sabe que tem a nossa benção para se casar com a nossa filha... Mas preciso saber se você esta preparado para cuidar de uma familia... Eu sei que vocês dois querem ter filhos e que você recebeu uma recompensa do ministerio por ajudar a por um fim na guerra... Mas tenho que saber se você vai ter condições de cuidar da minha filha... -Harry estava de cabeça baixa ao que Sírius apenas treme a cabeça e fala.

-Atualmente o seu futuro genro e o terceiro homem mais rico do mundo bruxo -Todos se viram para o moreno ao que Harry tenta bater na nuca do padrinho.

-Sírius... -o homem se desvia e fala.

-Ele esta certo em perguntar Harry... Ele esta preocupado com a condição financeira do seu relacionamento... Não que eu esteja contra, mas você esta propondo casar com a filha do homem ainda na escola, sendo que você nunca foi para a escola e eles não sabem inteiramente sobre seus planos... Eu sei que não sou o expert em casamentos aqui... Mas um casamento não envolve apenas amor, beijos e partes sentimentais... Posso estar sendo frio, mas a parte financeira também é importante... Sem falar que eu ainda acho que o seu projeto vai te deixar rico... -Harry treme a cabeça e se vira para o Sr Weasley.

-Atualmente eu estou pensando em projetar vassouras para esportes e que ensine os alunos facilmente... Como uma vassoura com piloto-automatico embutido... -Harry parecia tremer a cabeça e fala -Eu não estou explicando corretamente... -Ele revira os bolsos e retira uma vassoura em miniatura ao que ele bate nela com dois dedos.

A vassoura parece se expandir e até mesmo Arthur que não era tão fanatico como os filhos e a esposa (que tentava esconder este fato dos filhos) poderia ver que a vassoura na sua frente era especial.

-Este é um prototipo que criei estes dias... Ainda não esta completa... E... E um presente para Gina -ele cora ao ver o olhar do sogro nele -Eu sei que ela voa de forma impecavel na vassoura dela... Mas estou criando esta para a segurança dela... -Harry se vira para Remo que solta uma risada e fala.

-Acho que ele quer que eu assuma a parte tecnica do projeto dele Arthur -o ruivo se vira para o homem que fala calmamente -As vassouras que Harry esta criando vem com um feitiço de sua criação que avalia o nivel de cada piloto... As vassouras vão medir não apenas os niveis mágicos de cada bruxo como também as experiencias e perspecacias de casa bruxo... Fazendo no começo o bruxo se acostumar com a altura e velocidade do vôo... Então com o passar do tempo e a pessoa for criando mais coragem e destreza no vôo... A vassoura começa a ir mais rápido e mais alto... -Dumbledore encara o aprendiz com um sorriso e fala.

-Eu estarei disposto a comprar vinte vassouras dessas para cada casa... Acho que isso tornará as aulas de equitação de vôo menos acidentada... -O homem sorri ao se lembrar de Neville e Hermione, ambos tinham vindo no seu primeiro ano perguntar se pelo fato que eles não conseguiam voar se eles iriam ser reprovados, como era uma aula de Hogwarts, o velho diretor sorriu e lhes garantiu que nenhum aluno da escola foi expulso por não saber voar em uma vassoura.

-Isso porque você não esta atento dos outros feitiços que ele colocou... -Sírius fala animado ao que Harry novamente tenta o silenciar -Ele criou um dispositivo de segurança que não deixa os bruxos cairem... O feitiço só pára quando você estiver no chão... Claro que esta função não funciona completamente em uma partida de quadribol... Não teria como uma pessoa ficar voando enquanto esta incosciente... -ele lança um olhar que parecia um tanto confiante demais para Harry -Claro que a vassoura vai pousar suavemente se o piloto for atingido e perder a consciencia... Diferente de quando aqueles bastardos da sonserina tentavam me tirar da vassoura... -Remo parecia rir e fala.

-Como naquele jogo do nosso quinto ano? Quanto tempo você durou naquela partida mesmo Sírius? -o moreno parecia corar e murmurar algo como Sonserinos traiçoeiros que não esperavam tocar o apito para começar o jogo.

-Parece que você esta criando uma inovação que vá deixar você rico Harry... Mas como planeja comercializar este produto? Pelo que eu ouvi falar, a Ninbus formou um contrato com as lojas de qualidade de quadribol para não aceitar mais vender com nenhuma marca nova... Uma companhia nova teve que abrir uma loja independente para conseguir vender a sua vassoura... Mas como a firebolt lançou a sua vassoura em seguida, a loja do homem faliu... -Harry parecia ficar com um sorriso um tanto mau e fala.

-Será que os seus filhos aceitariam um sócio? -Os olhos de Arthur voam largos ao que logo ele começa a rir.

No fundo das escadarias que levava para o escritorio do diretor, Gina caminhava de um lado para o outro novamente, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar calma sem a presença do moreno e isso parecia deixar os irmãos da menina um tanto incomodos.

-Você esta me deixando zonza Gina... -Luna fala ao que a ruiva pára bem em frente da amiga.

-Desculpe Luna... Mas e que eu odeio não saber das coisas... -a loira parecia sorrir e fala.

-Não foi esta situação que te fez achar um noivo? -a ruiva sorri para a amiga ao que Hermione apenas treme e começa a rir com as amigas.

-Isso é verdade? -todos se viram para ver Romilda Vane encarando Gina com os olhos largos e ao mesmo tempo com um certo brilho invejoso neles -Isso dai é piada não? Você vai se casar com Harry Potter? -a menina parecia falar com um tom depreciativo que fez muitos dos irmãos de Gina quererem pegar as varinhas e amaldiçoar a menina.

-Isso mesmo mocinha -Inesperadamente Molly fala com uma voz calma -Minha pequena filha vai se casar com Harry até o final do mês -Todos se viram para ver a mulher que parecia confusa -O que? Se eles precisam casar quem sou eu para impedir -ela se aproxima da filha que ainda estava em choque e a abraça -Eu ainda acho que é muito cedo... Mas eu sei que vocês estão em uma situação dificil e não quero ver vocês sofrendo... Aquele menino já sofreu o bastante... -Gina se abraça a mãe ainda mais forte ao que eles não notam que Romilda escapou para "vazar" a informação para todos na escola.

-Me desculpe ser tão apressada mãe... Mas... Quando eu vejo ele sofrendo no sono dele... -Molly cabeceia ao que ela já tinha ouvido aquela conversa antes.

Logo depois de ouvirem que a filha tinha sido sequestrada por Bellatrix, Molly foi para Hogwarts e se recusou a sair até ter certeza que a filha estava bem, ela nem soube que Harry tinha a resgatado e que ela estava bem até ver os aurores resmungando sobre levar Potter para o ministerio para ser julgado e que a menina ruiva se recusava a sair do lado dele.

Molly foi levada por Madame Pomfrey até o quarto dos marotos, ela achou aquele lugar interessante, pois não se lembrava do lugar nos seus tempos de Hogwarts.

Ela não sabia dizer o quanto tempo ficou naquele lugar esperando que sua filha voltasse, ela nem percebeu quando começou a chorar pelo susto por ter quase perdido a sua filha, mas ela logo fica surpresa com o som de choro que vinha de um dos quartos.

Com suavidade ela abre a porta e vê sua Gininha confortando o namorado que chorava por tudo que sofreu durante tanto tempo, ela tinha certeza que Gina tinha a visto, mas Molly não quebrou o momento deles, ela voltou para a sala onde esperou que a sua filha viesse conversar com ela.

Só na manhã seguinte e que Gina tremeria suavemente ela e falaria sobre tudo o que aconteceu, sobre seu sequestro e de como Bellatrix parecia querer fazê-la sofrer, disse sobre como Harry apareceu na mansão Malfoy e como foi o confronto, sobre eles voltarem e ele a confortá-la, mesmo estando com medo também, de como o ministro tentou o acusar e o prender novamente e por fim sobre os pesadelos do noivo dela.

Molly no começo achou estranho os cristais no quarto do menino, mas quando descobriu as funções, ela parecia duvidosa sobre se deveria deixar a filha se casar com um menino tão poderoso.

-Ele nunca me machucaria mãe -Gina afirmou fervorosamente ao que Molly fala suavemente para não deixar a filha ainda mais irritada.

-Você não tem certeza Gina... Homens podem perder a paciencia facilmente... E se ele não te reconhecer? E se ele te machucasse sem perceber? -Gina suspira pesadamente e se vira para sua mãe.

Molly esperava encontrar um olhar de raiva incontrolavel, um olhar que dizia que isso nunca aconteceria, qual foi a surpresa de Molly ao ver sua filha sorrir para ela.

-Luna te contou sobre nosso laço? -Ao ver a sua mãe cabecear, Gina se senta ao lado dela -O que vocês não sabem e que nosso laço parece nos identificar e nos proteger contra acessos de raiva... Harry passou por um quando conheceu o professor Snape pela primeira vez... Foi algo tão intenso que estava rachando os muros da escola... Mas eu pude me aproximar dele e acalmá-lo o suficiente para que conseguissemos fugir para a sala precisa -Gina solta uma risadinha com o olhar assombrado de sua mãe -O poder dele provavelmente teria machucado qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse... Mas nunca me afetou... Porque a magia dele me reconhece como a dona do coração dele... Assim como minha magia reconhece que Harry é o dono do meu coração... -Molly apenas abraça novamente a filha e volta para casa, ela tinha muito o que pensar sobre o relacionamento da filha.

-Mas ainda existe tanta coisa que devemos cuidar para o seu casamento... -Molly fala com um sorriso intranquilo e começa a andar de um lado para o outro como sua filha fizera a poucos minutos -Temos que considerar as flores... Os vestidos das damas de honra... As madrinhas... Não podemos esquecer de usar algum verde na roupa de Harry... Sei que você vai querer que ele use aqueles fraques negros que os trouxas usam... -a mulher parecia vaguear sobre tudo ao que ninguém percebe Harry, Arthur, Sírius, Remo e Dumbledore descendo das escadarias.

-Eu gostaria de sugerir um lugar... -Todos se viram para Harry que parecia ficar timido na mesma hora, Gina sorri ao perceber os pensamentos do noivo e se vira para sua mãe.

-Realmente... Não existe lugar melhor do que este... -Gina se aproxima de sua mãe ao que Harry fala em um sussurro para o diretor.

-Isso pode ser organizado -o velho diretor sorri para o aprendiz ao que Molly parecia começar a falar rapidamente sobre o que poderiam fazer até o final do mês.

Rapidamente a história sobre o casamento de Harry e Gina chegaram aos ouvidos de todos na escola e era comentado a todo segundo.

-Ela deve de estra grávida -Uma das meninas fala ao que as outras pareciam cabecear.

-Mas ela não parece ser do tipo que faria isso... -Uma das meninas fala ao que a outra logo comenta.

-Mas ouvi rumores que ela anda desaparecendo do dormitorio a noite... Talvez ela esteja apenas fazendo tipo... -Muitos grifinórios questionaram a ruiva sobre o susposto casamento assim que ela entrou no salão comunal naquela noite.

-É verdade? -Collin pergunta um tanto alto ao que todos no salão comunal se viram para a ruiva.

-Eu não estou grávida... Eu não enfeiticei o Harry e nem o seduzi na cama para que ele casasse comigo... Achamos que é a coisa certa a ser feita e vamos nos casar e é só isso que tenho a dizer... -Alguns que pareciam curiosos e corajosos tentavam tirar alguma "informação" da ruiva sobre o casamento e do porque da pressa, Gina no começo estava para retirar a varinha e amaldiçoar todos quando sua raiva parecia sair do controle -CHEGA... -No mesmo instante uma forte onda de magia voa do corpo da ruiva e joga todos contra a parede, Rony que estava tentando mandar os alunos para longe da irmã, foi jogado fortemente contra o sofá que vira para o outro lado, Hermione parecia tentar falar para Gina se acalmar ao que todos se surpreendem com um som de trovão e Harry aparecer bem em frente da ruiva.

-Se acalme amor... Eu estou aqui... Eu sempre vou estar aqui... -Ela se abraça ao moreno e chora, ela nunca tinha sentido isso antes, era um poder tão intenso que estava a assustando, ela se vira para onde Rony tinha caido e começa a chorar ainda mais -ele esta bem amor... Apenas surpreso com a intensidade... Mas ele vai ficar bem... Se concentre Gina... Se concentre em mim... -A voz do menino parecia carregado de uma magia calma que fez a ruiva ficar sonolenta, em poucos minutos ela dormia nos seus braços calmamente.

Os olhos do moreno se viram para todos no salão comunal, muitos diriam que ele poderia congelar até mesmo o mais profundo canto do inferno.

-Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez... Eu amo Gina e vamos nos casar por este fato... Não porque ela esta grávida... Não porque fui enfeitiçado ou seja lá o que vocês estejam inventando sobre nosso relacionamento... Vamos nos casar exclusivamente porque nos amamos e queremos ficar juntos... Temos uma ligação poderosa que nos fortalece e por isso que ela perdeu o controle... Vocês curiosos e sem senso de respeito tentaram violar a privacidade da minha noiva e não vou aguentar isso... Gina pode ter se contido porque vocês foram uma parte da vida dela e são companheiros de casa e amigos dela... Mas vocês não são nada para mim... -ele lança um olhar fixo para Simas e Dino que pareciam se encolher de medo e então um olhar ainda mais frio para Romilda -Gina pode sentir remorso, medo ou vergonha o que seja por tentar atacar vocês... Mas eu lhes garanto que não vou sentir nada se vocês tentarem algo de novo com ela... Não importa o que falem de mim... Eu nunca me importei... Mas eu não vou aguentar que façam qualquer coisa com a minha noiva... Fui CLARO? -A última palavra foi dita com tão convicção que até mesmo os Sonserinos obedeceriam aquela ordem -Vamos para casa amor... -Ele sussurra para a ruiva que ainda estava adormecida em seus braços e com um fraco estalo eles desaparecem deixando todos surpresos e ao mesmo tempo incredulos.

-Não era impossivel aparatar em Hogwarts? -Um menino do segundo ano fala encarando Hermione que encara a todos no salão comunal e fala.

-Ele precisava fazer isso na frente de todos? -e vai até o namorado que estava com um olhar ofuscado.

-Me lembre de nunca deixar a Gina brava de novo... -Todos apenas voltam a fazer suas tarefas ao que ninguém mais parecia interessado no noivado de Harry e Gina.

Nos próximos dias o salão principal parecia ser invadido por muitas corujas carregando cartas, embrulhos e até mesmo berradores para Harry e Gina, algumas cartas pareciam felicitar o casal, embora as pessoas eram meio vacilantes por eles se casarem tão jovens, algumas cartas eram correio de ódio que muitas mandaram para Gina por ter fisgado um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo, mas ao que parecia, Harry poderia sentir quando uma carta estava amaldiçoado e instantaneamente mandava a carta de volta para o dono com um feitiço.

-Por que estas pessoas se metem tanto na nossa vida? -ele se vira para Gina -Você conhece tantas pessoas? -a ruiva apenas treme a cabeça para o namorado que volta a mandar os berradores de volta para a casa das pessoas.

-Harry... -Um Neville muito corado se aproxima do garoto com uma carta na mão -Seu padrinho falou que isso estava no seu quarto... Eu juro que não quis abrir... Mas... Isso caiu de dentro... -Neville parecia quase jogar a carta na mesa da Grifinória fazendo um artigo interessante sair voando da carta e cair bem em frente do moreno que encara o "artigo" com curiosidade.

-Eu não sei quem me mandaria isso? Com certeza não é do meu tamanho... -O "artigo" era uma calcinha preta com detalhes em renda vermelho vivido -Isso só pode ser uma das brincadeiras do Almofadinhas... -Ele se vira para falar com todos sobre o artigo que ainda estava em sua mão ao que ele percebe a reação de todos.

Rony e Neville estavam boquiabertos e coravam ao imaginar a dona do "artigo".

Hermione soltava uma gostosa gargalhada do olhar do garoto, ela não sabia se ele estava brincando ou se ele era sério sobre não saber o que era aquilo.

Luna veio caminhando lentamente pelo salão e encarou a peça com um olhar bem atento.

-Interessante... Não parece bem ser a sua cor... Mas acho que estão querendo que você tenha uma vida feliz e prospera no amor... -Ela se vira para Gina que ainda fuzilava a peça com um olhar mortifero -Você vai dizer para o Harry como se usa aquela peça em particular? -a ruiva cora furiosamente ao que Rony, Hermione e até mesmo Neville falam ao mesmo tempo.

-LUNA... -a loira encara a todos e fala.

-Não sei porque tanto alarde... Estou usando uma agora mesmo -ela se vira para Neville e fala em um sussurro, mas que todos os amigos puderam ouvir -Embora não seja tão rendada e que seja verde claro... -O menino parecia corar cada vez mais e quase sufoca ao tentar tomar um pouco de água.

Gina ainda encarava a peça e então Harry, mas foi então que ela percebeu o olhar em branco do namorado.

Ele realmente não sabia o que era aquilo.

-Harry... -o moreno se vira para ela ao que ela retira rapidamente a peça das mãos dele -Isso... Vamos dizer que foi um apelo para que você me deixe... -O menino encara a peça na mão da noiva e com um estalar de dedos ela desaparece.

-Então era uma coisa perigosa? Eu deveria ter desconfiado... Desculpe Gina... Eu nunca vou deixar aquilo chegar perto de você... -A ruiva sorri para o namorado e fala com uma voz suave.

-Não se preocupe amor... Quando for de uma desconhecida, você pode desaparecer como fez com esta... Mas... Digamos que tenho algumas que pode parecer com esta... Estas estão seguras esta bem? -o moreno ainda parecia encarar aquilo tudo sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Harry... Você sabe o que é uma lingerie? -O moreno ainda parecia confuso ao que a morena apenas treme a cabeça e volta a rir -Depois de todo conhecimento... Você nunca viu ninguém com este tipo de roupa? -o menino fica com um olhar longe e fala com uma voz meio hesitante.

-Quando eu tinha... Certas memórias... Eu as bloqueava em um canto da minha mente... Eu não gostava de ver algumas coisas e isolei na parte profunda da minha mente... Ás vezes escapa algumas coisas... Mas eu posso lhe assegurar que não me lembro de nenhum objeto como aquilo -Todas as meninas e alguns meninos tremem a cabeça ao que Gina sussurra rapidamente no ouvido do noivo a função da "peça" -Mas aquilo não... Não deve ser Gina... Ou foi mandada por uma criança ou uma pessoa realmente pequena... Aquilo não cobria completamente nada... -Gina começa a rir com as meninas ao que ele se vira para Rony e Neville -Vocês viram o tamanho daquilo... Como alguém usa aquilo e fica confortavel? Alias... Como se cobre adequadamente com tão pouco pano? -Rony apenas treme a cabeça e começa a escrever uma carta sobre o como ingenuo era o futuro cunhado para seus irmãos.

Neville ficou apenas calado, com certeza ainda pensando sobre o que Luna tinha lhe dito.

-Talvez... Talvez esta seja a resposta... -Hermione fala com um olhar feliz ao que Harry rapidamente se vira para ela.

-Como uma peça daquelas poderia ser a resposta para alguma coisa? Eu ainda não sei para que serviria aquilo... -Gina parecia querer murmurar algo no ouvido do noivo ao que Luna coloca a mão na boca dela e fala.

-Vamos ouvir o que Hermione tem a dizer... Depois você seduz o ingenuo do seu noivo... -a loira sorri ao ver a amiga corar.

-Você me disse que isolou a maioria das coisas que você odeia lembrar... Você também isolou muita informação no seu subconsciente... Talvez... Você criou algo para armazenar estas memórias? -Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Um cofre com todas as proteções elficas, dos duendes, magos e algumas magias perdidas que encontrei na sala precisa... Por que? Eu espero que você não esteja pensando que eu devo revê-las... Eu... Eu jamais poderia... -Nisso parecia que uma pressa de ar parecia envolver o garoto ao que Gina se abraça a ele e Hermione fala rapidamente.

-Não Harry... Você não vai ter que ver... Mas... Se você isolou as memórias e possivel tentar selar ou apagar esta parte da sua mente... -Vendo os olhares de todos, ela logo fala -Depois que aqueles inominaveis vieram... Comecei a pesquisar feitiços que são usados frequentemente na mente das pessoas... Você sabia que a maldição imperiosa e uma mistura de feitiços confusão, um pouco de feitiço de compulsão e um certo controle de legimência na mente? Pareceu um assunto fascinante... -Vendo o olhar de todos, ela logo volta a falar -Eu estava procurando uma maneira de separar as memórias que você absorveu das suas... Mas se você isolou as memórias que incomodavam... Ficaria bem mais facil retirar ou simplesmente apagar as memórias da sua mente... -Os olhos de Harry voam largos e sem dizer nada para ninguém, ele desaparece com Gina ao seu lado -Eles precisam fazer isso? -a morena fala aborrecida ao ver que o salão principal inteiro tinha visto o casal aparatar na escola.

-Eu pensei que vocês estivessem no café a esta hora... -Dumbledore fala com um sorriso divertido e com um floreios de varinha, a peça que Harry tinha desaparecido voa da escrivaninha do diretor -Eu gostaria de saber o porque de você me enviar tal artigo peculiar Harry... Eu posso lhe dizer que em meus cento e dez anos eu nunca cogitei usar uma dessas... Embora Abesforth jura que tem uma foto minha usando uma calçola quando bebemos em um ano novo... -O diretor parecia perceber o que tinha falado e então fala rapidamente -Mas você poderia me explicar Harry? -o menino parecia corar e fala rapidamente.

-Alguém me mandou isso e Gina me disse que meninas usam isso... Embora como tal peça de roupa pudesse ser usado ainda é um misterio para mim... Mas quando ela me disse que isso era uma tentativa de nos separar... Eu pensei que era um objeto amaldiçoado e mandei para que você conferisse... Eu estava pensando em chamar fogo selvagem para destruir a peça... Mas eu sabia que você não ia querer ouvir falar que queimei o salão principal inteiro por causa disso... -De repente o menino treme a cabeça e fala -Mas temos algo mais importante para falar com você do que esta peça... Gina me falou algo sobre ter algo parecido e me mostrar na nossa lua-de-mel... -o moreno parecia corar ao que a ruiva cora ainda mais -Eu ainda quero descobrir a função dessa coisa... Mas isso não é importante agora... Hermione descobriu algo... -Ele começa a falar rapidamente sobre ter isolado a maioria das memórias e a teoria da amiga em tentar extrair da sua mente.

-Interessante... Se a Srta Granger e a Srta Lovegood continuarem as suas inovações eu fico com medo de que os inominaveis não vão conseguir esperar a formatura para tentar recrutar as meninas para o departamento do misterio -o velho diretor fica com um olhar distante e então fala suavemente -Você esta atento dos efeitos colaterais? -Gina se vira rapidamente para o noivo e fala.

-Efeitos colaterais? -o menino cabeceia e fala.

-Provavelmente por eu estar retirando alguns conhecimentos da minha mente... Eu posso esquecer de algumas coisas ou meu poder ficar descontrolado novamente... Embora eu não precise de uma varinha para fazer magia... Talvez eu fique um tempo sem poder fazer magia... Ou minha magia ficar forte demais... Não temos certeza das consequencias... Mexer com a mente e complicado e pode sempre causar alguns efeitos adversos... -Gina poderia ver dois sentimentos profundos nos olhos do noivo.

Uma parte dele queria fazer, ele queria esquecer de tudo que foi forçado a saber por causa da sede de um louco, ele queria se livrar dos tormentos das pessoas que lançavam aqueles olhares acusadores para ele sobre ele ter roubado suas vidas.

Mas outra parte dele estava com medo, medo de perder Gina e tudo o que ele aprendeu a amar, medo de perder a pessoa que parecia saber tudo sobre ele, não o mito ou o bruxo poderoso, não o menino que foi forçado a estar nas trevas, mas o homem que ele queria ser.

O Harry Potter que ele queria ser.

-Estaremos juntos para sempre... -A ruiva falou determinada, Harry no começo parecia vacilante, como se não estivesse certo, mas ao ver os olhos determinados de Gina ele cabeceia.

Se virando para o diretor, ele disse apenas uma única palavra.

-Faça... -O diretor vai para o ármario e pega sua penseira, com um feitiço longo e complexo, ele lança um fio de luz prateado para a mente do menino que vacila no começo, começa a respirar rapidamente e logo a gritar, Gina se abraça ao noivo que parecia trilhar como se estivesse sob a maldição cruciatus.

A ruiva ainda estava abraçada ao noivo que ainda gritava quando percebe que não estava mais no escritorio do diretor.

Era um lugar sombrio.

Não importa para onde ela olhasse, parecia que tudo era envolvido por sombras e trevas profundas, ela começa a caminhar suavemente ao que de repente algo passa por ela e uma memória parecia surgir em sua mente.

Um homem velho segurando a mão de uma idosa que parecia sorrir de forma tranquila, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo.

-_Não se preocupe querido... Eu só vou dormir um pouco... -o homem tentou sorrir para a esposa ao que ela fecha os olhos e não os abre mais, um homem entra e fala suavemente._

_-Acabou papa... Ela esta descansando agora... -O Idoso não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando a mulher na sua frente._

_-Por que a morte é algo tão dolorosa? -O homem ouviu o idoso murmurar, ele estava para sair quando viu uma luz percorrer todo o quarto, quando ele volta o idoso tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto e o homem encarou o idoso com os olhos largos._

_-Como? -O homem nunca mais abriu os olhos novamente..._

Gina sentia as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos, ela não sabia quem eram eles, mas era um momento doloroso para aquelas pessoas, perder o seu amado era algo terrivel de se sentir, ela nunca pensou que sentiria algo tão intenso daquela forma.

E Harry tinha sentido isso por anos.

Outras memórias pareciam voar diante de seus olhos, mas ela não prestava mais a atenção, ela estava procurando por algo, não sabia o que era, mas sabia que estava ali.

Foi então que ela ouviu.

Um choro.

Ela seguiu para o lado mais escuro do lugar e percebeu que era dali que vinha o choro.

Na sua frente estava Harry, não o menino que ela conhecia ou o lado negro que ela viu semanas atrás, mas um Harry totalmente quebrado, um Harry que encarava uma porta enorme, toda preta com detalhes em prata, alguma coisa parecia vazar do lugar e Harry parecia cada vez mais desesperado ao que a "coisa" que vazava da porta parecia tentar o envolver.

-Harry... -Gina fala suavemente ao que o moreno se vira para ela, seus olhos estavam carregados de terror e medo.

-NÃO SE APROXIMA GINA... FUJA... -A ruiva encarou o noivo que parecia estar se afundando cada vez mais naquele mar de desespero e começa a caminhar para ele.

-Esta tudo bem Harry... Eu sempre estarei aqui... Eu sempre vou te amar... Sempre... -Parecia que a cada palava da ruiva um intenso sentimento parecia fazer a ruiva brilhar.

O mar negro parecia estar fugindo da luz que a menina produzia e ela fica bem em frente de Harry.

-Juntos para sempre... -O moreno murmurou ao que a ruiva sorri.

-Sim... Juntos para sempre... -a luz parecia envolver a ambos e logo ela pode ver melhor o noivo.

Ele estava sentado na frente das portas onde ficava as memórias dolorosas e constrangedoras para ele, algo que ele não queria saber e se lembrar.

-Vamos cuidar disso juntos... -Ela fala determinada, no começo Harry fica com medo, mas quando seus olhos se fixam nos da sua noiva, ele parecia criar coragem e murmura.

-Juntos... -E ambos abrem a porta do lado negro da mente de Harry.

**Homenagem:**

**Fim de ano e também o fim da fics..rs só tem mais este capitulo e o epilogo.. queria agradecer a todos que comentaram e que gostaram da fics... eu realmente gosto muito da opnião de vocês...**

**Desejo um feliz ano novo e que ele chegue repleto de alegrias, felicidade, saude, paz e muito amor para todos vocês...**

**Feliz ano novo..rs**


	18. Capitulo XVIII  Epilogo

**Segredos da mente.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics nova... COMENTEM POR FAVOR..RS

**Resumo: **Gina tinha uma vida simples na escola, tinha um namorado, era jogadora de quadribol e era uma boa aluna, mas o que acontece quando ela conhece um garoto misterioso na biblioteca que ela nunca tinha visto antes? O que acontece quando este garoto a entende melhor do que qualquer pessoa que ela conheceu na vida inteira? Que o mesmo menino pudesse mudar sua vida tão radicalmente?

**Capitulo XVIII - Epilogo.**

O sol nem tinha nascido ainda e Helena Pince caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

Muitos achariam o comportamento da bibliotecária um tanto estranho, mas apenas alguns professores mais velhos e alguns ex-colegas sabiam da estranha mania de Helena.

Desde que era uma aluna da escola, ela sempre foi uma pessoa um tanto timida, ou como algumas pessoas a chamavam, uma medrosa, mas o fato era que Helena não gostava de ficar perto de muitas pessoas, ela preferia de longe os corredores vastos da biblioteca da escola.

Os anos que ela passou na escola foram solitarios, mas ela não se importava tanto, sua unica amiga era a bibliotecária da epoca Madame Hopkirk, a mulher lhe ensinava tudo sobre os livros e sobre os feitiços que ela colocava para proteger seus pequenos tesouros, Helena ficava fascinada com o que encontrava em cada um dos livros daquele lugar.

Quando se formou, Helena estava dividida sobre o que fazer, sua familia não era rica, mas seus pais eram puro-sangues orgulhosos e pareciam querer arranjar um casamento para ela e isso era contra tudo o que ela queria.

Ela nunca conheceu ninguém na escola, nunca teve interesses em pessoas fora dos livros e foi com uma certa surpresa que ela recebeu uma carta da sua amiga dizendo que estava se aposentando e queria que ela assumisse o lugar dela na escola.

Helena ficou maravilhada com a oportunidade e contrariando os planos de sua familia, ela passou a ser a bibliotecária de Hogwarts.

Mas a medida que os anos foram se passando, ela percebeu que sua vida não mudou em absolutamente nada.

Muitos colegas de classe dela a convidavam para sair, se encontrar em grupos ou sozinhos, ela ainda guardava centenas de convites de casamentos que ela recebeu de alguns conhecidos, mas ela jamais saiu de Hogwarts novamente.

Ela tinha criado um medo que a prendeu no lugar que ela mais amava.

O diretor sabia sobre a vida de Helena, sabia de sua devoção para a biblioteca e nunca foi contra o hábito da mulher de praticamente morar em meio aos livros que ela tanto amava.

Muito embora Alvo tenha a criticado uma vez ou outra por não aproveitar alguns momentos da vida.

Junto com seu medo de sair, ela criou um novo sentimento dentro dela, uma proteção que chegava a ser irracional sobre os livros ao ponto que ela chegava a expulsar os alunos de sua biblioteca, muitas vezes o diretor teve que intervir pelos alunos que precisavam dos livros para estudar para as provas, mas quase sempre "Madame Pince", a velha maluca protetora dos livros expulsava uma vez ou outra alguém que ela desconfiasse que causaria algum dano a sua amada biblioteca.

Ela estava se aproximando da sua biblioteca quando viu pequenos flashes de luzes vindo da porta da biblioteca, com uma rapidez que desmentia sua idade a mulher pegou sua varinha e corre para a porta da biblioteca, mas descobriu que estava trancada.

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? -ela berrou ao que no momento seguinte um silencio parecia pesar dentro da sua biblioteca, ela parecia ficar cada vez mais irritada ao que a porta se abre e ela aponta a varinha para a primeira pessoa que aparece.

Alvo Dumbledore.

-Um bom dia Helena... Ou devo dizer noite? Não compreendo bem as diferenças entre os cumprimentos em meio a madrugada... -Madame Pince começa a deslizar a varinha para baixo, ela não acreditava que tinha apontado a varinha para o diretor.

-Um... Um bom dia diretor... hum... O que esta fazendo em minha biblioteca? -a mulher cora ao perceber que tinha se referido a biblioteca como se fosse dela, ela sabia que era um pouco possessiva sobre o lugar, mas dizer para o diretor da escola que a biblioteca pertencia a ela? Aquele era um desrespeito máximo.

Mas Alvo soltou uma risada e fala com uma voz tranquila.

-Digamos que estamos fazendo algumas pequenas modificações... Nada permanente eu lhe asseguro -ele fala rapidamente ao ver o olhar da mulher -Algumas semanas atrás, um jovem casal se aproximou de mim e me fez um pedido um tanto... Incomum... Eles me pediram para usar a "sua" biblioteca para celebrar algo importante para eles... Sei que você não gosta de tormentos em seu lugar de trabalho... Mas por este dia eu estou... Como seria bem a palavra? Ah sim... Me apropriando da biblioteca... -Madame Pince começa a respirar rapidamente, o diretor estava tomando a sua biblioteca? O que ela iria fazer agora? De repente a porta se abre e ela vê com surpresa Harry Potter ao lado do diretor.

-Talvez... Ela queira participar Alvo? -ele fala timidamente ao que o diretor parecia cabecear.

-Realmente... Acho que você vai apreciar este momento mágico Helena -eles então abrem as portas do lar da mulher que fica chocada com o que vê.

-Você esta bem Gina? -Hermione pergunta suavemente para a amiga, fazia duas semanas desde que ela e Harry tiveram a sua batalha contra as memórias que estavam na cabeça do moreno e ela ainda estava preocupada com a amiga.

-Estou ótima Mione -Gina fala com um sorriso feliz, mas que de alguma forma não alcançava completamente seus olhos.

Quando o casal entrou naquele cofre lacrado para poderem apagar as memórias que atormentavam Harry, a ruiva não esperou a intensidade do que iria combater, no começo ela se mostrou forte, mas a cada memória que ela passava, parecia que horrores eram despertados nela que ela nunca achou que seriam capazes de acontecer, ela lutou ao lado de Harry por horas, mas ela não tinha forças para prosseguir, quando estava para tentar fugir de tudo o que estava vendo, Harry se inclinou e a beijou, com uma voz fraca e rouca ele fala apenas uma palavra que preenche o coração dela de amor.

-Juntos -Luna aparece na entrada da sala e vai para perto da amiga e sem falar nada ela abraça a ruiva e fala suavemente.

-Estaremos sempre aqui para você Gina -a ruiva força um sorriso para a amiga e volta a se arrumar -Não pense nos problemas hoje... Pense que daqui a duas horas, você vai estar ensinando para o seu marido o significado de uma lingerie... Muito embora eu pense que ele vai estar ocupado demais tirando do que notar a beleza do trabalho manual das costureiras internacionais... -Gina começa a rir ao que Hermione parecia sufocar e fala.

-Luna! O que o Neville vai pensar de você? -a loira encara a morena e fala com uma voz feliz.

-Não estou muito interessada no que ele vá pensar de mim... Mas estou mais interessada no que ele possa fazer comigo... -a morena apenas treme a cabeça ao que Gina volta a rir, talvez com aquelas duas ela possa esquecer um pouco do que tinha acontecido.

Depois de combater as memórias de tantos monstros, ela se sentia esgotada, mas então Harry parecia encarar algo naquela escuridão e fala com um sorriso triste.

-Agora é a minha vez de enfrentar a escuridão amor... -ele a beijou e entrou no lado mais escuro enquanto ela acordava na enfermaria com toda a sua familia ao seu lado.

Dois dias se passaram e Harry ainda estava lutando com as memórias que ela logo descobriu serem de Voldemort, ela ficou ao lado dele e se recusou a sair, até mesmo quando o próprio diretor lhe mandou para as aulas.

Ela não o deixaria sozinho.

Eles iriam enfrentar tudo juntos.

Então a meia noite daquele dia, ela estava cochilando com a cabeça no peito do moreno quando uma onda de energia sai do corpo do noivo que faz todos os espelhos, vidraças e janelas se estilhaçarem com força e as cortinas que separavam as camas se chamuscar fortemente.

A ruiva encara todo o estrago que tinha acontecido e então seus olhos se voltam para o seu noivo.

Ele tinha um sorriso tranquilo para ela e suavemente ele a puxa para um beijo e fala com suavidade.

-Obrigado Gina... Terminou... Tudo... Obrigado... -Os dois voltam a dormir ao que Madame Pomfrey apenas encara a sua enfermaria destruida e treme a cabeça, o diretor iria resolver aquilo mais tarde.

-Eu sei que ele esta fazendo algo... Mas eu não tenho certeza do que... -Luna fala ao colocar a cabeça para dentro da biblioteca, o lugar estava completamente diferente e igual ao mesmo tempo.

Algumas das estantes foram afastadas e um feitiço de ampliação foi lançado na biblioteca deixando um largo corredor no centro do lugar, algumas estantes foram decoradas com faixas brancas com detalhes em prata e dourado, algumas fileiras de cadeiras foram postas e um pequeno corredor com um tapete vermelho ia em direção de um pequeno altar que foi criado pelo diretor.

Os gêmeos queriam conjurar uma fonte mágica que espirraria água de forma colorida ao que Hermione vetou a ideia dizendo que a água poderia prejudicar os livros.

-Sabia que alguns anos tivemos um sonho compartilhado? -Fred falou com um sorriso enorme ao que Jorge se aproxima com o mesmo sorriso.

-Sim! Sim! Me lembro também... -Logo os dois começam a se revezar.

-Estavamos no seu casamento com o Roniquinho... -Jorge.

-E era na biblioteca... -Fred.

-Estava tudo muito bonito... -Jorge.

-Quase identico ao casamento da nossa irmã favorita... -Fred.

-Eu sou a única irmã de vocês -eles ouvem Gina gritar da sala ao lado ao que os gêmeos apenas riem.

-Mas então no meio do casamento você disse... -Jorge.

-Eu não posso me casar com você Ronald... -Fred.

-Não posso deixar o meu verdadeiro amor... -Jorge.

-Então você começou a abraçar os livros... -Fred.

-Dizendo que estava se casando com a biblioteca -ambos os gêmeos terminam ao que os irmãos começam a rir e alguns protessores tentavam esconder os sorrisos ao que Hermione e Rony encaram os gêmeos com um olhar de incredulidade e ao mesmo tempo irritados.

-Você tem certeza absoluta que quer ser sócio deles? -Rony fala emburrado ao que Harry apenas sorri ainda mais e fala.

-Eles tem um certo toque comercial que eu estava procurando... -ele pisca para o amigo que apenas sai murmurando sobre o moreno não bater bem da cabeça que faz Harry rir ainda mais.

-Estamos prontos? Acho que estamos... Eu sei que eu disse isso antes... Mas você esta sério sobre isso? Eu sei que o sério deveria ser eu... Mas eu tenho que ter certeza disso... Afinal... Vocês podem curtir mais um tempo... Vocês já estão noivos mesmo... -Nisso Harry agarra o padrinho pelos ombros e fala.

-Se acalme Sírius... Sou eu quem vai se casar não você... -Remo parecia soltar um bufo e fala.

-Quando este cachorro velho resolver se casar... Vamos ter que acorrentar ele ao chão para não fugir... -Sírius manda um olhar maligno para o amigo ao que Harry fala.

-Eu estou pronto para isso Sírius... Você sabe o que eu pensava da minha vida antes... Bem... Ela com certeza mudou tudo na minha vida e quero ser feliz agora... -Ele se vira para a mesa onde ele tinha se encontrado com a ruiva na primeira vez, ele ainda poderia ver a menina ruiva curiosa que veio falar com ele por não ter visto ele antes na escola.

Cada memória parecia crescer de forma intensa e de repente uma melodia começa a soar por toda a biblioteca e a porta onde Gina estava se arrumando se abre.

Arthur a conduzia suavemente pelo corredor, mas os olhos de Harry estavam presos nela, ele nem percebe quando começou a fazer, mas todas as memórias que ele tinha vivido com aquela ruiva pareciam voar pela mente de todos naquela sala e todos poderiam sentir a intensidade do amor daquele casal.

Helena Pince poderia ver o menino sentado no meio de centenas de livros e estudando tudo com o maior cuidado do mundo, então seus olhos iriam para a menina ruiva ao seu lado, todo o carinho e amor que ele nunca soube que tinha, pareciam ser entregues completamente para a garota que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Todos os pequenos encontros ao que ela própria ficava se perguntando o porque da menina ficar rondando os corredores da sua biblioteca.

O cuidado que o menino tinha em colocar todos os livros no lugar, até mesmo quando ele tinha que partir rapidamente.

Mas não importa o quanto ela se preocupava com a sua biblioteca ou com os livros, ela não poderia esquecer do sentimento que parecia pulsar do jovem casal.

A cerimônia foi simples e alguns dos convidados nem se lembraria completamente o que tinha acontecido, mas assim que o casal se beijou, uma forte onda de magia e sentimentos voa por todo o lugar, muitos sentiam orgulho, felicidade e até mesmo vergonha por terem duvidado do amor daquele jovem casal.

Quando o beijo termina, Harry encarou sua esposa com os olhos brilhantes, antes aqueles mesmos olhos carregavam uma sombra que ela nunca conseguia apagar, ela mesma carregava a mesma sombra por semanas desde a batalha, mas agora mesmo todos os pensamentos sombrios tinham desaparecido, mais tarde eles perceberiam que não havia mais memórias de outras pessoas se não fossem as deles mesmos, eles ainda teriam as experiencias, poderes e conhecimentos, mas as memórias em si, tinham desaparecido.

-Eu te amo Gina Potter -a ruiva sorri para o marido e fala.

-Eu também te amo Harry Potter... -Todos começam a bater palma ao que em uma reação quase instantanea, Madame Pince fala ruidosamente.

-Isso daqui é uma biblioteca -todos encaram a mulher que cora e logo todos riam suavemente.

-...Eu lhe digo... Alguma coisa estranha esta acontecendo hoje... -Todos ficam surpresos ao que a porta da biblioteca se abre e Romilda com suas amigas encaram todos com os olhos largos -o que esta acontecendo aqui? -Ela se vira para todos e então seus olhos recaem no casal a sua frente.

-Acho que isso é obvio mocinhas... -Elas se viram para ver Madame Pince com um olhar reprovador -Isso daqui é um casamento... E não me lembro de dar permissão para vocês entrarem assim na minha biblioteca... -Antes que as meninas pudessem dizer algo, a velha mulher expulsa as meninas da biblioteca e se vira para o diretor -De todas as pessoas eu pensava que você seria o que se lembraria de trancar bem os lugares diretor -o velho diretor parecia corar ao que todos voltam a rir.

Todos os alunos que tentaram entrar na biblioteca aquele dia, encontraram uma placa dizendo que naquele dia a biblioteca estava indisponivel para todos, ninguém compreendia o que estava acontecendo até Romilda falar sobre o que estava acontecendo lá, alguns dos Corvinais pareciam querer quebrar os encantos do lugar para entrar de penetra na festa, mas logo eles desistem ao ver o diretor, professores, a familia Weasley e algumas pessoas entrando no salão principal.

Harry e Gina não seriam encontrado por duas semanas, tanto os alunos quanto a midia e até mesmo os admiradores tentavam incansavelmente descobrir se os rumores sobre o casamento do jovem casal era verdadeiro, mas as familias se recusavam a dizer uma palavra, os professores pareciam dar detenções para quem perguntasse e até mesmo Snape colocou Draco para limpar um caldeirão com uma escova de dentes por ser insistente no assunto.

Enquanto todos especulavam sobre o casal, eles estavam na sala precisa, trancados com os mais poderosos feitiços já criados e aproveitavam o momento que eram felizes.

-Eu te amo Gina Potter -o moreno fala em um suspiro e volta a dormir ao que Gina sorri.

Ela se aconchega mais nos braços do marido e se lembra de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, tanta coisa tinha mudado, tanta coisa que acontecido e mesmo asim agora eles estavam ali, casados e felizes.

Ela segura um porta retratos que ela tinha ganho de Luna, mas não tinha uma foto nele, mas sim um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dizendo.

_Ola, me chamo Harry..._

Ela coloca o seu bem mais precioso de volta na mesa da cabeceira e sorri para o marido.

-Oi Harry... Sou Gina, sua esposa... -e com um último beijo ela adormece nos braços do menino.

Levou um tempo e ambos precisaram enfrentar os seus medos, mas no fim eles encontraram a felicidade que desejaram tanto, ela conseguiu tirar enfim a escuridão dos olhos do menino que ela amava.

Eles enfim estavam felizes.

Juntos.

_**Fim.**_

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo em especial vai para uma menina que eu adorei conhecer atraves do fanfiction... Nossa amizade foi se tornando cada vez maior e hoje tenho a honra de dizer que sou amigo dessa menina linda, inteligente e "sensual" rsrs desculpe lindinha.. não pude me conter nesse ultimo.. minha doce Sofia..rs**

**Ela deve de estar envergonhada agora... Mas e a verdade meu anjo... Você é uma amiga muito especial para mim e te amo por demais..**

**Feliz ano novo meu anjo..rs**


End file.
